The quick and the dead
by XinnLajgin
Summary: I'm not a nice person and I sure as heck don't take no crap from anyone. So whatever force decided to send me to middle earth was extremely brave or extremely stupid maybe both because once I'm through with them... well you'll have to read and find out
1. Welcome to Middle Earth bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from lord of the rings this is merely a story produced to satisfy my own imagination.

* * *

**

_**Summery: Have you ever been a situation so ridiculous, so unreal, and so screwed up that you just had to say what the fuck? Well if you haven't your in for one hell of a ride. My name is Kennonomoi Espada and for some very sadistic reason I was sent to middle earth.

* * *

**_

_**Author's note: I'm back! to all those fans of this story I'm sorry it got booted in the first place but don't worry I corrected the problem and its going back up.

* * *

**_

Ah, now where do I begin? Well I guess a quick review of my short but fucked up life is in order. As I said before my name Kennonomoi Espada and I'm from southwest Philadelphia in the east coast of America. I'm seventeen years old. I have five older brothers and I live with my mother Kirei Wilson.

Like most of my generation, my father wasn't there to raise me even if I bare his last name. Ma, as my brothers and I refer to her had took care of us by herself and the only real presence Benjamin Espada had in my life was that though child support. As you can imagine my mother wasn't happy in the least.

In fact Kirei became bitter and took out all her problems on us. Or at least that's what my eldest brother Hogosha used to tell me, he died at the age of twenty-one leaving behind a wife and a son. Shot by the po po's no less. And that was a little over last New Year's Day. I didn't know weather I believed him or not and now I guess I'll never know.

Anyway ma was always a brittle bitch in my eyes and I had nothing else to imagine her as except what Hogosha, Ouji, Tenteioamai, and even Keikoku told me she was like before I was born. All I know is each of them left her care as quickly and as efficiently as they could until I was the only one left.

And for me it was the worst of all, at least my brothers had each other and their memories to rely on. I had no such respite in my mother's keeping. I guess in some sick and twisted way she saw my father in me and for that I had to be punished. After my first brutalized nurturing years I was sent to school for the first time.

The faculties at Mitchell elementary school were good people even if they were a bit slow. They thought because I didn't speak I was retarded and needed constant attention. In truth I was silent so that others wouldn't notice me, so that I could slip into the invisible cracks of life and just disappear.

But somehow I made out of elementary school with only the harsh words of my mother and light teasing of other children. By the time I hit middle school I still didn't speak a word and Kirei was becoming frustrated. You see she wanted her words to hurt my father but since she couldn't she settled for me. I look like him and that was enough for her.

Though she hadn't physically harmed me up until then the things she said did hurt. But the most profound thing happened I just stopped caring. It didn't matter anymore that she was my mother; I was just sick and tired of her constant bitching and moaning. And each time she started one of those 'life isn't fair' bullshit speeches I just stared blankly at her.

One day she got so fed up with my unresponsiveness that she held me to a wall and tried to choke me to death. Needless to say she got her reaction. Generous

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_Twelve-year-old Kennonomoi was in deep shit. Her feet dangled a few inches off the ground held by her throat by her mother. Kirei's livid hazel gaze fixed upon her daughter's orange brown eyes. In every physical way save her sex the youngest Espada child was her father's daughter._

_She had the same eyes, facial structure, and chocolate skin tone. Her hair was the deepest black and the way she carried herself even if she barely knew the man was just like her father. And it was because of that Kirei only hated this child more._

"_I AM YOUR MOTHER, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME"._

_Kennonomoi snapped. With strength beyond her years the child wrenched Kirei's grasp from her neck with her right hand and connected her left fist to her mother's face. Kirei fell to the floor in pain as her daughter stood over her with balled fist and barely checked rage._

"_If you ever touch me again I will kill you"._

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_

Ma never hit me again after that. Now don't get it twisted she still insulted and threatened me but she never dared put her hands on me. I guess she could hear the honesty in what I said. I find it amusing that my first words were that I would kill my mother. And I suppose that at least my classmates in high school were right about me in one sense. I am one sick, cynical, silence of the lambs' kind of gal.

Ah! We arrive at the destination of my point. High school was perhaps one of the worst experiences of my life and that includes being dumped into a fictional world where Santa's elves, snow white's dwarves, and midgets that call themselves hobbits do exist. The crumb snatchers at Bartram Communications were relentless in their pursuit in making my life a living hell.

At first I was only teased constantly about how little I spoke and how I wore my hair. But then some kids began to get bold. They would throw paper balls at me, and then some stupid piece of shit made the mistake of throwing a textbook at me.

I shoved his upper torso out a window and closed it forcibly on his stomach. That had earned me a week of suspension and the nickname bee. That one act had earned me a notorious reputation. A reputation that I unfortunately had to keep up because other boys felt the urge to fight me, I've been fighting ever since.

But it is because of that shit that I'm hog tied and half conscious now being dragged to God knows where by orcs. You see I was in my last weeks of high school and as usual some hot shot limp dick wanted to fight me. To say the least, I beat him so badly that it would take a miracle for him not to come out a cripple.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_Kennonomoi spat on her latest 'victim'. She didn't really know who he was and really didn't care. All she knew was that whoever he was had the nerve to not only attack her but underestimated her. The boy was at least three times her size but he still cried like a little two-dollar crack hoe that had just been denied her fix. His once handsome features were now covered in blood and few teeth lay scattered on the ground._

_Seeing a golden chain around his neck the young woman ripped it from his neck and placed it around her neck._

"_Welcome to Philly bitch"._

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_

Who would ever know that I would regret doing that shit to that loud mouth? Damn, had I known that beating up people could result in immediate interdimensional relocation I wou-. Who the fuck am I kidding? I still would have rearranged their faces. Anyhow all I know is that I got home changed my clothes, grabbed my gym bag and headed out again. I was going to my martial arts class when I was sucked up by this swirly thing, only to wake up and meet a white Martin Luther King wanna be on crack.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_Kennonomoi walked down the street. She was dressed in her customary ice blue and gray sweats with her black sneakers. Her thick black hair was held at bay by a brightly colored string that matched her sweats. The necklace she snatched from the kid she beat up earlier glittered brightly against the white of her short motorcycle jacket. The young woman sighed absently as the recreation center came into view. It was time to practice. But just as Kennonomoi was about to walk the rest of the short distance to her destination something happened. _

_The pavement under her feet began to tremble and lightning crackled dangerously close to her. The she looked up into the sky only to see the heavens open up and descend upon her. Kennonomoi did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She screamed._

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_

After that whacked out shit back home happened I woke up to find myself in a place called Rivendell. A place by the way that only happens to exist in books and movies. Elrond the boss of that fucked up fairytale place was there too. And don't get me started with that anus licker Gandalf with those fucking retard midgets of his. I didn't know then but I would grow to like those two even less than when I first woke up.

_

* * *

(Flashback) _

_Kennonomoi had a headache. It felt as if an elephant had thought it proper to trample over her head. Fighting back the urge to open her eyes. _

'_Check list first, visuals later'._

_Kennonomoi wiggled her toes._

'_Check'_

_She flexed her hands _

'_Check'_

_Then she slowly opened her eyes only to hiss in pain. The young woman hated mornings with a passion, especially when the light hit her eyes. _

"_So you are finally awake young one, we feared you would never rise"_

_Not opening her eyes Kennonomoi greeted whoever it was in her midst with her usual sarcastic wit and flippant tone._

"_Who the fuck are you"?_

"_Such language is not becoming of a lady"._

_Hearing the frown in the melodic voice of the person who was with her Kennonomoi let a cold smile set upon her lips. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful stern looking man sitting at the foot of her bed. His hair was long and flowing down his shoulders like a waterfall of dark brown. His blue eyes watched her with caution, annoyance, and a spark of worry._

_He was dressed in rich robes that shimmered deep blues and elegant lilac. This was clue enough for Kennonomoi that once again her life had taken a turn for the worst. But instead of drawing attention to her latest fear she turned her attention to the man who sat in front of her._

"_Where the hell am I?" she demanded._

"_Lady lang-" but she interrupted him, "I'm Bee and I'm no lady so don't call me one"_

"_Now, that we have that out the way answer my God damned questions"._

_Her host seemed to freeze in shock for just a second but just as he was about to criticize her language again when someone else cut him off._

"_You are in the houses of healing in the valley of Rivendell, he is Elrond lord of this city and I am Gandalf the gray"._

_Kennonomoi looked to were she heard the voice only to see an old man dressed in rough looking gray robes sitting in a chair not far from her bed._

'_This can not be happening'_

_But all that came out was, "O, you have to be shit'n me" _


	2. Life is pain

* * *

Now where did I leave off? Ah yes, the first meeting between myself, Gandalf the gray and Elrond. I suppose now that my reaction to them was more than justified considering the shit they got me into. But then again I had agreed with them to go on this quest and I find myself wondering what the hell I was thinking.

But that's enough from me. My current situation is not helping my concentration one fucking bit. You see right now I am being tortured by the ugliest perhaps most sadistic being I've ever met. I may be able to role with the punches with the best of them but the two munchkins watching these bastards harm me can't.

I can hear them screaming, telling them to stop, whimpering like wounded puppies that have just been kicked. I should be angry with them. I should be yelling at them to suck it up and ignore what is being done to me. I don't want nor need their worry, but I keep my mouth shut. If I don't then there will be no guarantee that I won't scream in pain and that's exactly what these sick fuckers want.

Damn it I'm getting soft, I'm starting to care and devil steal my soul I don't want to let the feeling go. You'll just have to see for yourself how I got myself into this mess because I can no longer ignore the pain that is being inflicted upon my body. There's not much more for me to say so be on your way until we meet again (Namárië) farewell.

* * *

_The Last Homely House, Rivendell, 3018 TA, October 25_

Kennonomoi Espada was shocked. As she stared at her host the young woman wondered for no small stretch of time if both these men had lost their minds. At least that was the more comforting thought. The idea that she had been transported into the novel of an old white guy was in a lack of a better word was disturbing.

Kennonomoi turned her attention to the rest of her surroundings hoping against hope that this was just a very cruel joke. Alas her wandering gaze met with only with a room of such splendor it put the hotels back at her hometown to shame. As a matter of fact this room was better then any room the youngest Espada ever seen.

She looked out of the oversized window next to her bed. The morning light was almost too bright to the mostly nocturnal gaze of Kennonomoi. Philadelphia was never this bright even when the weather was hot. Nor could she hear the sounds she had long ago associated with city life. No cars, no radios announcing the morning jam of the day, it was like she was cut off from everything she once knew.

"Please tell me I'm just dreaming and I'll wake up in my bed and this would have been all a bad dream".

Kennonomoi fought back the urge to look at either of the beings that had remained silent at her brief reflection. The meekness in her own voice disgusted her and the youngest Espada couldn't bear to look either Elrond or Gandalf in the eye.

"No (DurFëa) Dark spirit, we are very much real and you are wide awake" Gandalf replied dryly.

This time Kennonomoi did look at the Istar with a glare.

"Call me bee I will not repeat myself again old man"

Elrond wanted to scold the insolent child but once again the gray wanderer waved away his disapproving words. The wizard stood from his seat and moved to stand where the elf lord sat.

"Forgive me if I offended you Bee but such familiarity is not the way of Arda".

"Then you know I'm not from middle earth and this has to be some very fucked up mistake".

Gandalf sighed, "It is not a mistake, your arrival to middle earth was foretold long ago by the Valar itself".

Before Kennonomoi could interrupt Elrond continued his old friend's point.

"O sing ye first born for sorrow cometh"

"When a child shall lead against the Darkness"

"Marked by the king of the nine"

"Yet alone he is not"

"For with him is his own nine"

"The wisdom of the gray wanderer, the cleverness of his three kin"

"The sword of the flame of the west, the horn of the white city"

"The first-born assassin prince, The Mountain axe"

"Upon the tenth month and look to the twenty fourth-night"

"For a strange star shall fall from the sky"

"Call her (DurFëa) Dark spirit this daughter of Tuor"

"(Othar en Rhun) Warrior of the east"

"And from her dark city shall she come being the final walker of the nine"

"Baring the blades of the bloodlust sunrise"

"Sing ye first born"

"To battle, to war"

"And the red dawn, ere ye ride" _(A/N: I made this up)_

The girl before them stared silently. Not in shock and not in anger but in disbelief. One she did not want to believe what she was hearing and two the description of this warrior that Elrond said hit too close to home.

'Dark spirit indeed' she thought bitterly.

Outwardly Kennonomoi continued to stare at them blankly. She had nothing to say. The youngest Espada didn't take to the idea of not being in control of her life very well. Bee could barely stand being in her mother's care as is. Kennonomoi knew that she was the girl that the poem described, fuck she even had the blades he was talking about in her bag.

'But they don't need to know that' she thought with a slow smile

Elrond frowned deeply at the smile that seemed so foreign to the girl's face. It wasn't the natural cynical smirk that graced her countenance earlier. Instead this was a devious smile meant to throw an opponent off balance. The elf lord looked at Gandalf from the corner of his eye. The wizard seemed almost amused by the strange human's action.

"Nice story but you got the wrong girl"

Elrond fought back a sigh; this was almost as hard as dealing with Elladan and Elrohir.

"You fit the description almost perfectly Bee for indeed you did fall from the sky when the child of the prophecy woke from being stabbed by the witch king"

The young woman raised an eyebrow, "your point"?

"Our point is that you are the one that we have been waiting for, for well over a millennia" continued Elrond.

Kennonomoi shook her head.

"Look, understand you need a hero and all that crap but I'm not it, the falling from the sky bit and the dark spirit thing I have to admit is totally true but two out of three in a prophecy doesn't count for shit".

Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow that reminded Kennonomoi of a caterpillar. The wizard removed something wrapped in white clothe from the folds of his gray robes and brought it to plain view of both Elrond and herself. Then he unwrapped the fabric to reveal pieces of wavy metal that was painted gold with slivers of red going from the hilt to the middle of the sharp looking blades. The lord of Imladris looked closely at the blades seeing that the weapons length matched exactly with the forearms that was of his current guest.

He turned his gaze back to the young woman before him, schooling his expression into blankness. Her reaction was more tamed compared to how she acted when she first arose from her slumber. The girl glared at the gray pilgrim blatantly with her fist clenched in her lap. Her lips were pursed in a thin line and her eyes blazed with a barely checked temper.

It was then that the son of Earendil truly took notice of Kennonomoi's appearance. She would be considered beautiful among the race of men he supposed. For surely her exotic features would not be lost to the elves of his own house.

Her hair was a midnight black, thick, and weaved together with string. Skin like freshly turned earth glowed with a golden hue because of the sun that passed the open window. Even her strange attire seemed to fit her persona even if Elrond did not recognize the style. Most striking of all were that of the woman's eyes. They were like twin amber pools that mocked all that looked upon them. As she stared with a steely determination, Elrond wondered what his friend would do.

"I don't care where your from I know damn well in any place going through someone's things is illegal".

Gandalf ignored her words and spread one of the pieces of metal out.

It opened up to be a fan that resembled the setting sun, " If you are not the one of the prophecy then how are you in the procession of these weapons"

Elrond watched in mild interest as her lips curled into a sneer and her eyes narrowed seeming to take on an unholy glow.

"THAT" she hissed, "Is none of your goddamned business"

Faster than a mortal could follow the girl was up and out of the bed, grabbing the weapons Gandalf had taken and out the door. Just as Elrond was about to go after her Gandalf shook his head.

"Leave her be my friend, the young one is angry and confused I fear her reactions are more beast like in her state of mind right now"

He nodded without turning his gaze away.

"She is quite" he hesitated looking for the right word to describe the fleeing maiden, "Unique".

Gandalf smiled wryly and laid his hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"Aye that she is melanin, that she truly is"

* * *

Kennonomoi ran down the corridors trying to find a way out. The young woman didn't want to join the fellowship; hell she didn't want to be in middle earth. She nearly ran into a bunch of tall beings with dark hair and pointed ears. The youngest Espada knew they were elves and avoided them nimbly. But all she managed to do was get lost.

Kennonomoi tucked her metal fans in her jacket pocket and began to explore the rooms that lined the hallway she was in. It was quiet and each room though delicately furbished was oddly empty. That was until the young woman reached to the last room in the hall.

As she entered, Bee saw a giant bed that stood proudly against back wall of the room. In this bed lay a mass of curly dark hair under a white comforter. Curious, Kennonomoi crept into the room to take a closer look. And the sight of the being whose actions caused her current predicament met her.

"Frodo Baggins I presume" she whispered

Kennonomoi moved further into the room and stood just a few inches shy of being nose to nose with the slumbering hobbit. Even with his eyes closed she could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes. His face was pale and drawn with pain and dried tears paved a way down his ashen cheeks.

The young woman could no longer look at him without remembering her own tears. So she turned away drawing one of her metal fans and opening it. The youngest Espada stared at the deadly blades and absentmindedly spoke to the sleeping nephew of Bilbo.

"I should kill you, you know"

She turned to look at her unresponsive audience knowing that he would not answer but needing to see the innocent face anyway.

"I should slit your throat and be done with it, God knows that you'd be better off with the hell you're going to go through"

Kennonomoi plastered a smirk on her face as she snapped fan close, "But"

"I have no right to choose for you now do I"?

"Life isn't fair and it isn't easy, it's cruel harsh and filled with constantly reaching for something that we all instinctually want"

Kennonomoi closed her eyes and let her smirk turn into a cold smile. She could still remember when she was too small to understand why her mother hated her so much. She could remember that she'd cry herself to sleep at night and fought back the screams of internal pain in the morning. The constant jeers had caused her to become numb. The youngest Espada missed the feelings, pain meant you were alive and fear meant you were human. It had been so long since she truly **felt** either.

"I, unfortunately or fortunately depends on how you look at it, know what we want"

"We want that moment that hangs between life and death that moment of complete and utter peace where there is nothing wrong no pain no happiness it just is"

Abruptly Kennonomoi sliced her open right palm with her closed fan. Blood oozed from the fairly deep wound onto the stone floor. Yet she did not flinch or even open her eyes.

"Life is pain young Mr. Baggins and all that is in it will fade, but then again the greatest wounds are that of memories".

"I don't pretend to know your hurt Frodo but I do know that you need it to survive"

Kennonomoi opened her eyes her expression becoming stony with resolve.

"But I'll be damned if I let the memories of your pain kill you, to this I swear to you".

She slipped her fan back into her jacket pocket and turned away to leave.

"I'm glad we had this talk kiddo," she snorted at herself in amusement then left.

From the shadows Aragorn son of Arathorn a.k.a Strider watched the young woman leave Frodo's room. He had overheard her words even as they were soft spoken and not intended for anyone to hear. He had gone to check on the youthful ring bearer only to hear the words of a strange young lady.

The ranger was weary of this female even though he did not make a move to interfere. Surely his adoptive father lord Elrond the half elven would not admit someone into his house that would harm the innocent being in his care. So Aragorn kept his peace and waited before the girl left before he entered and tended to Frodo.

He was shocked to find a small pool of blood on the floor that was not the halfling's. The foster son of Elrond frowned. The young lady must of hurt herself somehow. Concerned now the ranger cleaned up the blood and went after the mysterious guest.


	3. They meet

Kennonomoi walked down a corridor slightly grimacing at the pain in her slashed palm.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," she said to herself dryly.

Her blood still flowed freely leaving a trail in its wake. Kennonomoi sighed.

"I agree, but the question is why you caused such harm to yourself"

Without a second thought the youngest Espada removed her blades from her pocket and threw them at the person who dared sneak up on her. When she didn't hear a body hit the floor Kennonomoi truly looked upon her current 'victim'.

What she saw made the cynical young lady raise an eyebrow and frown in displeasure. Standing in front of her was a white man with long dark hair and a beard. Clothed in all black he looked like what Shakespeare's version of the mafia or at least that's what the young African American thought.

"You have very good aim my lady," he said almost absently eyeing the blades that were trapped in his grasp.

One of the weapons was positioned just centimeters from his reproductive organs while the other had actually nicked his throat. Needless to say had the ranger hadn't been trained by the elves he would most likely be bleeding to death right now. Aragorn was impressed. The girl however only snorted and retrieved her weapons.

"What are you talking about, I missed"

The ranger eyed the strange woman before him. Her thick black mane was pulled away from her still round childlike face. Her deep chocolate skin gleamed golden even as her blood began to coat it. The eyes of this stranger were a demonic orange that held him in place where he stood. She was indeed quite beautiful but there was harshness to her beauty that the Dunedain did not understand.

"I am strider"

Kennonomoi stared at him.

"Bee"

The ranger frowned, "What kind of name is Bee"

"What kind of name is Strider" the female retorted scathingly.

Aragorn inclined his head in defeat.

"Forgive me I meant no offense" he said slowly.

"Well offense was taken"

Again the ranger inclined his head but did not look away from Kennonomoi's eyes.

"Then let me offer to tend your wound in exchange for my insult"

"I could kill you, you know"

"Then I will have to be on my guard"

Kennonomoi was pleasantly surprised at the sincerity in the man's voice. So not all the people in the middle earth were egotistical pussies. Though Espada secretly knew this man was really Aragorn son of Arathorn heir of Isildur she still didn't **know** the man behind the title. Cracking a smirk Kennonomoi put away her metal fans.

"You do that," she said.

Aragorn smirked back and led her to one of the rooms. Inside there was a sort of examination table that Kennonomoi hopped onto while Aragorn retrieved a pair of tweezers and role of gauze. When Aragorn approached her with a slight hesitation Kennonomoi fought back the urge to roll her eyes heavenward.

"What"?

"I have to remove any shards that might have become imbedded in your hand," the ranger said.

"Let me guess, this might sting just a little bit" she drawled

Aragorn merely nodded. At this Kennonomoi did roll her eyes. Promptly she extended her injured hand in silent consent. The ranger watched her face carefully as he did his best to heal her without causing too much pain. Every now and then the young woman would wince but otherwise she remained still.

"Will you not tell me who you really are Bee"?

"I don't get personal on the first date" Kennonomoi said cheekily

Chuckling Aragorn continued his work.

"Forgive me but what is this date you speak of" he asked in true curiosity

"Uh, its another term for-" she paused dramatically "courting"

Aragorn nearly chocked in surprise. He turned his wide-eyed gaze his patient. A smirk was firmly implanted on her face and her eyes taunted him mercilessly for his actual belief that she wasn't joking.

"You should have seen" Kennonomoi gasped "the look on your face"

Aragorn glared at his patient for a moment before just shaking his head in exasperation. He wrapped the gauze around her now cleaned wound and continued to speak to her in soft tones.

"At least tell me why you sliced your palm"

Kennonomoi fought the urge to look away when the ranger looked up into her eyes. His gray eyes bore into her orange ones almost demandingly. Espada stared back as best as she could without blushing in embarrassment. **She would not be intimidated by this half-wit king lump nuts.**

"It was a spare of the moment thing," she stated dryly

Aragorn sighed, "Well I suggest you not do it again".

"No fuck'n duh", "What are you now, my father"?

Aragorn frowned disapprovingly and finished wrapping the bandage around her hand before standing. Bee tested her injured hand before smirking her thanks to the ranger. She hopped off her perch and tried to walk passed him. Tried, being the operative word. The Dunedain easily blocked her path in order to better become more acquainted with this dark skinned stranger.

"Excuse me Strider but if you don't move I will kick you so hard that you will lose any hope of having children".

The calm almost amused tone nearly shocked Aragorn into doing as she requested but the future king of Gondor steeled his resolve. He gazed upon Kennonomoi gently trying to get the arrant female to not fulfill her casually worded threat.

"Again I mean no offense Bee, but I am a curious man and though I can see you can take perfectly good care of yourself I can't help but wonder"

Kennonomoi faltered under Aragorn's blunt but truthful words. If there was anything the young street brawler respected it was a no cutting corners honesty of one's intention. And that was all the would be king had done ever since he spoke to her. He didn't try to pity, manipulate, or force her to do anything. And for that he had earned Kennonomoi's respect and get out of an ass whooping free card.

"Come on lets go to my room I'm only gonna say this shit once"

"Do you promise to behave" the ranger teased to lighten the mood

Kennonomoi smirked, "Now where's the fun in that".


	4. Scream for me

Aragon followed Kennonomoi down the corridor with long comfortable strides. For the moment the young woman ignored his presence in favor of studying the city around her. A tiny smile quirked at his lips when Aragorn saw her barely veiled awe.

The girl had more mood swings than dragon whose treasure had been stolen. One moment 'Bee' was playful, witty, and cynical. The next moment she's brooding, sarcastic, and down right dangerous. This thought made the ranger frown deeply.

'What happened to you' he asked mentally

Kennonomoi however was trying to remember where exactly was her room. When she'd run out Kennonomoi hadn't stop to take notes. The idea that Elrond and Gandalf were still there made Kennonomoi more than a little bit uneasy. Though she would never admit it aloud, the old man and the elf crept her out. After a few minutes more of silence Espada could no longer take to quiet anymore.

"So stride where you come from"?

The question caught Aragorn off guard. He hadn't expected Kennonomoi to speak at all.

"I am a ranger from the north Bee but I was raised among these halls"

Kennonomoi tilted her head to the side indicating for him to continue.

"After my father died my mother came here for healing and protection she passed through shadow soon after in grief and lord Elrond adopted me"

Espada felt an unfamiliar clenching in her heart. Though she knew exactly what emotion was fighting its way into her heart, Kennonomoi didn't dare identify the emotion. Jealousy was just not befitting of her character. So instead she merely nodded her understanding.

"And what of you Bee? You must have some interesting family"

Kennonomoi clenched her jaw and gave a tight-lipped smile.

"That's putting it mildly," she stated dryly.

Aragorn said nothing. They stayed in a relatively tense silence till they found their way to Kennonomoi's room. Espada crossed the threshold with a silent sigh of relief when she did not see either the elf lord or the gray wizard. She unceremoniously dropped onto her bed back first and stretched across it like a cat. Aragorn slid a chair next to her bed and sat upon it observing her carefully before he spoke.

"What is your family like Bee"?

Again he watched silently as her orange eyes seemed to become blazing amber so brilliant with an inner fire but cold at the same time. She stretched further along the bed trying to seem casual and uncaring. But the chieftain of the Dunedain could see passed her false ruse, the girl was in pain.

"That would depend greatly stride on your definition of family"

"What do you mean" the ranger's eyes narrowed

Kennonomoi was stalling.

She snorted, "family, they are the people you trust not only with just your life but your heart, you care more for them than yourself, and would give anything for their happiness right"?

"Yes, that is what family is even if your not blood" replied Aragorn slowly

A bitter smile curved at her lips. The look sent chills down the ranger's spine.

"Well then that answers your question, I have no family Strider I trust no one with my heart and couldn't give a less of a damn about caring"

Aragorn tried not to flinch when Kennonomoi crawled over to him and laid her head in his lap. The almost affectionate gesture belied the cool ruthlessness of her nature. But the Elrond's adoptive son found himself stroking her hair soothingly fending off imaginary tears from her hauntingly beautiful eyes.

'Like a brother' he thought in mild shock

Looking into the girl's eyes Aragorn could truly imagine her being his sister, his equal. Yet it would be him chase her nightmares and tears away and see her as she truly was and except it. This child was more than she portrayed. And for some reason the ranger thought he was probably the only one here able to see this. With that in mind the ranger tried to set his new 'little sister' at ease.

"You have family Bee, your definition is merely different from mine"

Kennonomoi closed her eyes.

"Oh? And what is my definition of family"

"Only you know that"

Kennonomoi sighed in exasperation but thought about what the would be king was asking her.

'What is family to me'? She asked herself

After a few moments of deliberation the young brawler was finally able to answer. She opened her eyes and stared into Aragorn's silver gaze.

"Scream for me"

Said ranger raised an eyebrow in question.

"My family has to hate me just as easily as they could love me otherwise they wouldn't be my family".

"I need someone who can share my sorrow just as easily as they could share my happiness to have my tears, my pain, and when my time comes to die they will scream for me".

Aragorn pulled her into his lap fully and hugged her fiercely.

"Have you no one in your home that will scream for you Bee"?

She stiffened.

"My father doesn't know me, my brothers lost their ability to do such a thing seeing as it was beaten out of them, my mother is a bitter woman too consumed by her hate for my father to scream for me, and eldest brother Irvin is already dead, so no I have no one".

Again Aragorn stroked her thick hair letting the pain and promise show his gaze.

"Then I shall scream for you Bee"

For a moment she said nothing

Then, " Kennonomoi, my name is Kennonomoi Espada"

Aragorn smiled.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn Kennonomoi daughter of Espada"

At this Espada smirked. Her dark humor danced in her orange gaze.

"Then should the day ever come son of Arathorn I shall scream for you"


	5. Settling in

Aragorn looked down at the slumbering young woman in his lap. Her hair had long ago escaped its confines. The mass spilt onto his shoulder looking all to the world a throng of black interwoven clothe. Her soft even breaths signaled a not so deep sleep with her arms stationary at her sides. The sunlight spilled into the room through the window making Kennonomoi appear to glow.

'Kennonomoi'

The name in itself was strange. The ranger in all his travels did not recognize its origin let alone it's meaning. Her clothing was even stranger. She seemed to wear gray leggings with an icy blue tight fitting top. The former seemed to be made out of the softest wool that he ever encountered while the later felt like silk was extremely more flexible. Upon her small feet were the most absurd looking footwear he had ever seen. But what Aragorn found most striking about her clothes was her jacket.

White leather was rare even among the Eldar. For this child to have it she must have been born to great earthly wealth.

'A princess?'

Aragorn snorted immediately 'Not the way she acts'

Not even his beloved Evenstar acted like the sleeping hellion in his lap.

'A warrior?'

Defiantly, by the way she threw those blades at him earlier Kennonomoi was more than capable of taking down almost anything that came her way. The design on the back of the jacket was also foreign to him. An intricately designed falcon sat atop the jeweled pummel of a sword with outstretched wings.

A strange white and blue plant wrapped around the blade of the sword and the talons of the falcon. The stitching was so precise that he believed that the Queen of the Valar herself wove it. But more to the point Aragorn had never seen the design before.

The more answers he received only seemed to give way to more questions. This women-child who slumbered in his arms so trustingly was an enigma that had roused his curiosity. But before he could think on it further he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up Aragorn was met his adoptive father's blue gaze.

In the half elven lord's right arm was a bundle of cream and light gray. Obviously it was a gift for the girl because behind Elrond Aragorn could see a seamstress standing there with a basket full of supplies.

"Wake up Bee, there is someone here to see you"

The barely audible words were enough to bring awareness back to the youngest Espada. Orange orbs blinked up at him almost owlishly before coming into focus and then turned slightly to settle on Elrond. Kennonomoi looked anything but pleased.

"What do you want"?

Aragorn frowned, surprised at such a barely checked rage coming from the girl. From what little he had observed of her Kennonomoi wasn't easily offended or angered to the point of almost insanity. No she seemed to find more twisted ways to articulate her anger with creative threats and well placed glares.

'So what could have Ada have done to earn her ire'?

Aragorn's question was left unanswered though as the lord of Imladris handed Kennonomoi the bundle in his arms. The youngest Espada unraveled the bundle to see a beautiful dress. The cream color of the overall dress contrasted almost starkly to the silver embroidery of the collar and sleeves of the dress. She rubbed the clothe between her fingers noting the smooth texture and elegant shine of the material.

"Peace offering?"

"In a manner" the elf lord replied dryly

Kennonomoi became thoughtfully silent for a moment. Her gazed flickered between Elrond, Elrond's gift, and himself for some time before she spoke again.

"Apology accepted as to the our earlier encounter, tread carefully"

The elf-lord bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement to the warning that clearly wrung true in her tone of voice.

"Then I shall leave you in Anna's capable hands, Come Estel we have much to discuss"

With that Elrond left the room obviously expecting Aragorn to follow.

"Estel?"

Kennonomoi slid out of Aragorn's lap. Stretching her cramped muscles all the while. The Chief of the Dunedain two stood and stretched.

"It was what I am called by the elves"

"Oh"

Without another word he left.

And then Anna descended upon her. Already Kennonomoi could tell that she would live to regret her decision.

* * *

In the hall outside of Kennonomoi's room Aragorn joined Elrond. The ranger could see the worry and exhaustion taking its toll on the proud elf.

"Ada what is wrong"

Elrond sighed, "Walk with me Estel"

And so he did, their trek was low moods somber yet comforting. The beauty of Rivendell surrounded them giving them the feeling of safety and contentment. Elrond frowned. But such beauty was deceptive and the seemingly peaceful place stood upon the edge of a knife barely holding out from the destruction.

The twilight of the elves was fast approaching and the second rising of Sauron was upon them. Already there had been casualties from war in Rohan and Duneharrow. The creature Gollum had escaped from Mirkwood seemingly with the help of the nine. Even now the elf lord could feel his ring 'Vilya' stirring to life. Sauron's eye had become fixed upon his valley city some time ago.

None of the things bode well in the mind of Gil-galad's student. Now looking at his foster son Elrond knew that he would not only lose a son but also a daughter soon. Arwen loved this exiled king of men, enough so that she would no doubt give her mortality. But that wouldn't deter Elrond from trying to keep the two lovers from each other.

Finally Aragorn broke the silence

"What do you know of Bee"?

He was careful to use her alias seeing as she obviously didn't want anyone to know of her true name.

'But why'?

"She is Othar en Rhun and the ninth walker that shall guard the bearer"

"You have seen her"?

Aragorn was careful to phrase his words knowing that even though the hallway was near deserted that the elves could still hear him.

"Her coming was prophesied long ago Estel it only signals at how little much time we have"

"Then they have arrived"?

Elrond nodded, "they have"

Suddenly Aragorn had the sinking suspicion that his father had done something stupid.

"Ada what exactly happened with your earlier encounter with Bee"?

Aragorn watched as an amused chuckle escaped Elrond's lips. His eyes were still tired but they were filled with slight annoyance and mirth.

"We told her of the prophecy to say the least she was less than pleased"

"Did she attempt to kill you"?

"No, why"?

Aragon silently cursed, "because had I not learned how to catch blades from Glorfindel I would have been very much dead"

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"I had stumbled upon Bee while checking on Frodo, I had startled her and she threw two blades at me"

Elrond looked quite shocked before his expression morphed into anger. To anyone else the elf lord was still quite calm and even pleasant but Aragorn could see the storm brewing beneath still waters. He quickly changed the subject back to Kennonomoi's origin still truly curious as to where she came from.

"I do not know exactly where she comes from all the prophecy said was that she comes from an eastern dark city, did she not confide in you young one"?

"Only in vagueness and riddling tongue"

"Do not ask of me to divulge what I have learned my lord it would be a betrayal to both Bee and myself"

"Then do not break her confidence my son she will speak of her past to whom she will"

The ranger nodded silently.

"But come let us speak no more of it here Erestor, your brothers, and Gandalf have much to discuss"

Again Aragorn nodded before following Elrond to his study.

* * *

In Kennonomoi's room Anna had completed adjusting the dress Elrond gave the youngest Espada and was currently taking measurements so that the she elf could make more. The she elf would pick up stray pieces of fabrics comparing them to her skin tone and ask her about the styles of dresses she liked. Kennonomoi would answer Anna's questions indulging the she elf to who wanted to know her style.

"Anna can you make something else for me?"

She smiles at Kennonomoi.

"What would you have me make"?

The youngest Espada went to the desk by her balcony with Anna not far behind. Kennonomoi used the feather pen and ink to draw a picture of what see wanted on a blank piece of parchment. As Kennonomoi drew Anna looked on with a slightly pensive expression focusing on the lines and creases of the supposed outfit rather than the drawing itself. The design itself was simple. Unusually the girl drew what the elf maid considered males clothing. When she was done Bee handed Anna the drawing and watched her expression carefully.

"My lady these clothes are not meant for that of the fairer sex"

Kennonomoi grimaced; she was starting to tire of this chivalry bullshit.

"I feel more comfortable in those kind of clothes rather than any other, don't take this the wrong way but I prefer this style rather than the dresses no matter how beautiful they are" she replied.

Any other time Kennonomoi would be rude and perhaps even demented but her witty puns and silver tongued retorts were wasted here especially with pop culture references. So why bother? Kennonomoi was by all means a non-conformist but she was also a survivor by nature so at least some changes to her usual behavior need to change. Hence her resisting the urge to call the ditzy chick Anna a shallow minded hoe.

Looking into Kennonomoi's eyes then back at the picture Anna sighed.

"(Be iest lîn)" as you wish

The African American girl cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"Is that a yes"?

Anna smirked, "Only if you wear dresses whilst in Imladris"

'Bitch!' Bee snarled mentally but outwardly she merely smirked, "then we have an accord"


	6. New world new rules

Glorfindel lord of the golden flower and March warden of Imladris wasn't usually an impatient elf. On the contrary he like the rest of his kindred were naturally tolerant creatures. But as of late Glorfindel has found himself lacking in the area of serenity due to the guest in his lord's house.

More specifically the dwarves of the lonely mountain and the men of Gondor had been less than sufferable company. Even now as he stood in the company of Erestor, Mithrandir, and the twin sons of Elrond Glorfindel couldn't help but be agitated.

Time ticked by to slowly for the March warden's taste but he kept silent. Even Elladan and Elrohir remained silent. The tension so clearly visible from their teacher made them think twice about bothering the irate elf. Mercifully Elrond and Estel had finally come. Elrond took his place behind the mahogany desk while Aragorn stood next to his brothers.

"How are our guest Glorfindel"

Said elf snorted, "Their journey was well their patience however is lacking my lord"

"They have inquired continually of as to why they are here my lord, the Perian heals quickly but I fear that he will not be ready for the encounter for at least another week" said Erestor.

Elrond nodded, " Then the council shall occur in a week"

"My lord there is word from the east that Morgul Vale has dispatched a host of goblins and orcs to march upon the west" reported Elrohir

"Corsairs have already begun their siege of Osgiliath, Boromir son of the current Stewart of Gondor left from his post there to seek your council" Elladan continued

"And Saruman's betrayal only deepens our troubles, Isengard has been defiled by his works" finished the gray pilgrim

With each bit of bad news stated Aragorn flinched. Things would get much worse before they would get any better. He looked over at his adoptive father, watching as the venerable elf lord massaged his temples. Obviously the headache that rivaled when the twins decided to go on a pranking spree was in effect.

"There is nothing we can do, the council will decide all we must simply pray to Eru that that is enough" sighed Elrond.

"And the matter of the Othar en Rhun"?

"She must be given a new identity for should Sauron even hear of her presence she will be hunted"

"Then let her be known as Maranwë Anárion or Aaron sister of Strider," said Aragorn

All present looked at the ranger in surprise, all except Gandalf who had an odd twinkle in his eyes. Even Elrond with his power of foresight had not seen this turn of events. The twins looked almost giddy with excitement. They were going to have another younger sister. That is if Elrond consented to the young woman's adoption.

The lord of Imladris looked upon his youngest for the longest time and Estel met his gaze evenly. Then a small smile crept its way onto his regal visage.

"If the lady agrees than I see no reason why she should not be as such"

"Good cos' I don't have a problem with it unless you subtract the fact I wasn't invited to the party"

Everyone in the room turned to see Kennonomoi standing at the partially ajar door. Elrond only rubbed his temples harder with a sigh of resignation. The twins, Glorfindel, and Aragorn looked upon her in wonder. When had she entered the room? How is it that she could tread so lightly that none of them could hear her approach? As she grinned at them with the almost sardonic glee, Aragorn knew that she could read what they were thinking.

"Oh don't look at me that way, ain't my fault that you were so focused on your conversation that you couldn't pay attention," she said in a singsong voice.

Instead of answering with the retort that was on the tip of his tongue Aragorn took in her new attire. Kennonomoi wore the dress that Elrond had commissioned for the seamstress to adjust for the girl. In the exile's opinion she was beautiful in the sense of exoticness.

The cream and silver of her dress made her appear darker than she originally seemed to be. Her hair was no longer bound and was surprisingly only chin length even if it was a thick mass. The most recognizable change was her eyes. They were not so cold anymore; no they held a spark of annoyance and amusement.

But still this spark of mild emotion was better than the original cool jadedness that the ranger had initially come to associate with her.

"You are not only beautiful my lady"

"You are deadly"

The twins moved forward simultaneously bowing at the waist before kissing her hand. Then they straightened and moved back when they saw a flash of metal make its way to their heads. Had Aragorn not known just how accurate Kennonomoi was with the weapon in her hand he might have laughed at the slight show of temper. He was about to interfere but then the sound that came out of the young woman's throat stopped him.

Kennonomoi was laughing. The sound itself was like the music of the elves yet there were only two tones. The first was airy and soft, flowing through her lips like a breeze that could be either cold or warm at the flip of a coin. The second was a deep almost rumbling base that would be more fit for a human male rather than the tall human female. Yet as he looked upon her Aragorn believed the sound suited her in a way.

"Such violence"

"Is not necessary"

"Elladan, Elrohir quiet your tongues before Bee decides to remove them from your skulls"

"She won't do that"

"She likes us"

The future king of men raised an eyebrow at said lady. Kennonomoi smirked at them absently fingering the weapons she nearly took off the twins' heads with.

"He's right you know, I have a very nasty tendency to be homicidal" she sighed almost fondly

At this both the twins paled quite visibly. They stepped further away from Kennonomoi and looked over at their younger brother pleadingly. Aragorn sighed.

"Please Bee spare the lives of these two, they mean no harm" he said

She stared, "And why should I do that"?

"Maybe because they are my sons and I could have you executed for even threatening them" Elrond finally snapped.

The room was completely still. Aragorn moved between his father and Kennonomoi. For surely neither elf nor woman would reign their tempers at the moment. Glorfindel and Gandalf stood unmoving waiting for one of them to explode. The elf lord and street fighter stared at each other in the eyes neither giving an inch. Elrond was at his wits end when it came to dealing to this ruffian that was supposed to be a hero, a fighter for good. But as Elrond stared into this young woman's demonic orbs he began to understand.

Bee of the east was not just a prophesied hero come to save the day. She was also a woman who had been ripped from all she knew and contrary to the way that she acted must have held dear. Unlike most beings that would break down and pass in shadow because of such a fate this woman was strong and held onto life. She was a hardened warrior belying the exotically beautiful if somewhat (O.K. that was the lie of the century she's fucking nuts) sarcastic young lady. Slowly Elrond was beginning to regret loosing his control over his temper.

For her part Kennonomoi wasn't affected by his outburst in the slightest. Kirei had yelled at her too much to have her become upset by anyone else's words. She merely liked to see them squirm waiting for either of the verbal combatants to strike. But Kennonomoi let the silence drag on drowning her confusion and anger in the tension that she had intentionally caused.

'Ahh! Nothing like a good game of mind fuck' she mused

The silence continues for a good four minutes before finally Kennonomoi was ready to respond.

"SHKT"!

Kennonomoi noisily shut her fans and slipped them into her sleeves. When the twins jumped at the ominous sound she smirked.

"He gave a very good reason," she drawled

Everyone gave a visible sigh of relief. One disaster had been averted. Now onto diverting another if the mischievous glint in Kennonomoi's eyes were anything to go by.

"Is there a reason that you came here Bee" Gandalf asked kindly from where he stood

She nodded, "Yes, you will return my things"

Glorfindel stood gapping at the girl before them. First she dared threaten Elrohir and Elladan now she was demanding things of Mithrandir. Looking at his lord Glorfindel frowned when he saw Elrond shake his head imperceptivity. Why did the lord of Imladris acquiesce to such disrespect? Out of the corner of his eye he could see Estel flinch. Obviously the Dunedain knew exactly why this girl was being rude but was not saying anything. He watched as the Istar nod and reach behind him.

The wizard revealed a large cylinder shaped bag that was made of a shiny black material that no one in the room had ever seen. Gandalf handed the bag to Kennonomoi who nodded her thanks and turned to leave. But just as she was about to leave she spoke.

"Stride you need to start teaching me more about middle earth seeing as whoever dragged me here failed to mention what I have to do to get home, I'll just have to make a way until then I play along with status quo and all that bullshit but don't expect me to be a nice proper lady"

Kennonomoi spat the last part out as if it were a foul curse even beyond her vulgar tongue.

Aragorn smiled softly at his 'sister', "I would have you no other way, Aaron"

She turned to smirk at him briefly. Kennonomoi truly did like this guy. Then her gaze settled frostily on Gandalf and then Elrond. Her posture was stiff and her expression spoke volumes without even displaying exactly what she felt or thought.

"Oh, and one more thing if you ever and I mean ever go behind my back again and try to speak of my future without me present there will be no measure to how hard and how fast I will come after you".

"Is that a threat"?

Elrond sat at his desk calm as ever staring into the eyes of his newly adopted daughter.

Kennonomoi tilted her head to the side, " What the fuck do you think"?

And without another word she left confusion swirling in her wake. Again Elrond massaged his temples, it was going to be a long day.


	7. Introductions

__

The Last Homely House, Rivendell, 3018 TA, October 31

* * *

Aaron sister of Strider a.k.a Kennonomoi Espada stood on her balcony watching the sunrise. It had been six days since the youngest Espada arrived in middle earth. Ever since that day Aragorn had been teaching her about middle earth and its inhabitants. She had met his affianced Arwen Undomiel and grew used to the ellth almost immediately. Arwen wasn't quite as blunt as Aragorn but Kennonomoi could still appreciate her flare for fiancé and a good joke. Kennonomoi had become acquainted with a few others but mostly kept to herself. 

"(Man mathach)?"

Kennonomoi didn't even turn around.

"I'm alright Arwen" she replied

There was a rustle of clothing that Aaron was sure was an article that Arwen had brought for her. Elrond's daughter then moved to stand beside Kennonomoi. The street brawler watched Arwen from the corner of her eye taking in her current attire. The ellth was dressed in a burgundy dress with dark blue velvet shawl.

Her brown/black hair fell over her shoulders in waves. Kennonomoi knew that she had no hope of being as beautiful the Evenstar, for some reason or another all the elves were ridiculously beautiful. And it was for that reason the youngest Espada found it quite irritating.

"Now pleasantries aside what the fuck do you want"?

Arwen's laughter filled the morning air sounding like clear silver bells. The she elf knew that Aragorn's new little sister had a life style all her own and it was refreshing to meet someone after centuries of existence with such an offbeat sense of humor.

"Honestly Aaron keep this up and your hospitality shall become legendary"

Kennonomoi tried to scowl indignantly at her 'sister' but the youngest Espada's lips twitched betraying her amusement. She waited for Arwen to gain control over herself before asking Arwen once more.

"I am taking you to the Hall of fire, the guest of Rivendell have yet to meet the mysterious princess of the valley" she replied

This time Kennonomoi looked over at Arwen with mild irritation.

"You are the princess of Rivendell 'fox' not me, I don't want nor need their attentions"

Arwen nodded sympathetically, "I understand your apathy Aaron but they have seen you and now they wonder-"

"And that is a dangerous thing" Kennonomoi finished " What of that guy Leg-less"?

Arwen sighed in amusement, "His name is Legolas Aaron and he knows enough"

"In other words Elrond lied his ass off"

"No, adar merely altered the truth" her 'sister' replied

She snorted, "Oh? Well enlighten me; just how much did your ada **alter**"

"He said that you were sent here from across the sea and that Estel was appointed your guardian brother," the ellth explained

"The fact that Elrond is by all accounts and purposes is our favorite ranger's father by law and now that he has claimed me as his sister makes me Elrond's daughter thus resulting in the status of princess" finished Kennonomoi.

Watching the young woman before her Arwen could see the mild simmering of Kennonomoi's temper. Obviously the current situation didn't sit well with the mentally disturbed young woman. Arwen knew better than trying to sooth her ire; she preferred to deal with her problems on her own. They shared ten minutes more in silence before Kennonomoi grew tired of the silence.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here so early" she said finally

Arwen grinned almost evilly.

"We must prepare you for your debut" she said airily

Kennonomoi glared at the Evenstar, "Let's not" "I mean isn't there a way that I can renounce my title"

"Not without drawing suspicion, not to mention certain lords are drawn to you and would seek your hand"

Arwen took in the girl's current attire. Surprisingly Kennonomoi was not wearing a night sift. Instead she was wearing what many an elf or ellth would describe as inappropriate for any occasion. She wore a tight fitting white shirt that showed of her midriff with the once long sleeves ripped off and wrapped around her hands and forearms like bandages.

Her lower half was incased in roughly woven cotton pants that stopped shy of her feet that were bare. Hair as black as a raven's feather was pulled back once more with white string away from the youthful yet aristocratic face of Kennonomoi.

"Then I'm gonna have to break a couple hearts, cause home girl don't do marriage"

Aragorn's beloved frowned in mild disappointment Kennonomoi was a truly beautiful being appearance wise with a soul that was wild and held a beauty all its own. Arwen knew that her 'little sister' only tolerated being in the confines of the ways of middle earth but she had hoped that Aaron would grow to like her surroundings. Seeing the agitated set of the young woman's jaw and the mild twitching in her brow Arwen knew her wish was for naught. Kennonomoi was barely keeping her tedious control in check let alone enjoying her surroundings.

"Aaron-"

"Kennonomoi Arwen, I'm Aaron when the bozos are around but when I'm alone with family I'm Kennonomoi"

The she elf tilted her head curiously. Her brows furrowed as she tried to pronoun the name that the girl had just told her.

"Kennonomoi"?

"That's my name, do me a favor and don't wear it out"

Arwen looked at the girl beside her in confused amusement. Seeing the look Kennonomoi cursed herself under her breath. Of course the she elf wouldn't understand the pop culture reference. Feeling the pain swell in her heart the youngest Espada closed her eyes.

She didn't know why she missed Philly. What was there to miss? Her mother? Kirei was a grade a bitch. Her brothers? They all had left a long time ago. The culture in which she grew up, it was the same culture that caused her so much pain due to ignorance. So why did she miss it? Why did she feel pain every time she thought about it?

'It's all you ever knew' her mind answered

Suddenly Arwen snapped Kennonomoi out of melancholic thoughts.

"Kennonomoi unique name does it mean anything" the she elf asked

Kennonomoi smirked, "It means dangerous mind"

Arwen nodded slightly in understanding.

"It suites you" she replied simply

Again they lapsed into silence although this silence was comfortable, enjoyable even. But as the sun drew closer to the sky Arwen knew that she had to convince Kennonomoi to wear the dress somehow. Finally Elrond's daughter got an idea.

"If you wear the dress I shall show you how to ride a horse"

Kennonomoi raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think I want to learn how to ride a horse"?

Schooling her features into perfect neutrality Arwen made her case.

"You plainly stated how meticulously ruthless you are when it comes to your own survival when we first met" she stated wryly

Arwen raised an eyebrow mimicking her father almost perfectly; "riding a horse is a good skill if you want to survive middle earth"

For a moment Kennonomoi eyed her thoughtfully. She leaned on the railing and crossed her arms under her breast and reviewed the idea of learning to ride a horse. In the end she conceded it was a good idea. It was after all middle earth where there was no such thing as modern conveniences.

'Fuck I knew there was a reason I missed that piece of shit called earth'

"Alright" she said "But add that to sewing lessons"

Again Arwen raised an eyebrow this time it nearly disappeared into her hairline.

Kennonomoi sighed, "So that I can make my own clothes"

She left the 'duh' unsaid considering that Arwen would not understand.

Arwen smirked, "then we have an accord"

Kennonomoi smirked back, "I knew I liked you for a reason 'fox'"

Many sentences composed of only curse words, a dress, and new hairstyle later Kennonomoi looked into a floor length mirror at her reflection. She all but gasped at the stranger that peered back at her. She now wore a floor length mint green velvet dress. It simmered in the morning light for beads of silver were sewn into the bodice and the cuffs of the dress that clung to her arms like a second skin.

Her feet were no longer bare instead she wore soft slippers made of similar material as her dress. Her hair was now loose tickling her chin and the back of her neck. Over all the youngest Espada didn't look half bad. Arwen frown thoughtfully for a moment then mock clicked her tongue in enlightenment.

The she elf left the room only to return almost just as quickly with a slender box. Kennonomoi watched Arwen's reflection open the box and move behind her. In her hands Arwen held the most beautiful necklace Kennonomoi had ever seen. The chain was made of small silver interlocking hoops every other hoop held an orange gem that matched almost perfectly with her eyes.

Hanging from the chain was an intricately designed sword pendant. Like the chain the pendant was made of silver but it also had bands of gold and pearl in the miniature hilt. She gasped as Arwen placed it around her neck and secured the clasp around her throat.

Arwen watched as Kennonomoi traced the contours of the necklace with her fingers gaping like a fish out of water. She smiled at her 'little sister' and kissed her cheek.

"You are beautiful Kennonomoi, come it is time to how is it you said it 'break some hearts'?"

* * *

Elrond's daughter turned to leave the room only to pause at the door and wait for Kennonomoi to follow. The young woman stared at her reflection for a moment longer before a slow devil may cry smile made its way onto her face. She then turned and followed Arwen out the door lengthening her gate to match that of Arwen's. They made their' way to the fire hall in good time just when the hall was filling up with people.

Pausing at the threshold Espada took in everything that was around her. The blazing fire warmed the stone floor so the chill of the October morning wouldn't enter into the house. Beautifully carved wooden long tables and seats were lined throughout the hall though the center of the room was left bare for dancing and performances.

The back of the room had a raised dais where a large head table stood proudly above others. Already seated there were Gandalf, Elrond, Aragorn, and Glenfindel. They made their' way into the hall of fire whispers following them as they went. For her part Kennonomoi firmly ignored the softly spoken words that were most certainly about her.

Instead she took note of who sat next to whom and glared at anyone whose eyes lingered longer than necessary. Once they reached the high table Elrond addressed them with all the formalness that was befitting of rank and station. Kennonomoi hated it but she forced her smile to remain firmly in place.

"Good morn Arwen Undomiel, Good morn Maranwë Anárion"

Fire flickered in the young woman's eyes but yet again she suppressed her immediate reaction to tell the elf lord to fuck off. Instead she followed Arwen's lead with grudging respect for the ellth's ability to put up with being scrutinized by an entire room and forced into being so uptight that she'd need a good fuck afterward.

"Good morn my lord"

The elf lord smiled at his 'daughters' with barely concealed relief. Elrond actually thought Kennonomoi would loose her temper. Apparently time with Arwen had softened the girl's hard exterior just a bit. He beckoned them to come closer.

"Come sit my daughters, breakfast will be ready shortly"

Again the hall filled with furious whispers. So it was true, there was a new princess in Rivendell. The dwarves were more vocal in their' inquires than the humans or the elves or even the small group of hobbits. But everyone in the hall were all curious about Maranwë Anárion. Where did the dark beauty come from? How did she come to the elf haven? Most importantly why was she here?

While those around them pondered this said princess sat to Aragorn's left while Arwen sat on his right. Kennonomoi mumbled a quiet greeting to the ranger and the others seated at the high table before falling silent lest she say something that would draw attention.

Aragorn and Arwen watched the silent girl with worry. She seemed uncomfortable and agitated. They tried speaking with her but Kennonomoi brushed them off smoothly with the ease and practice of an experienced superior. Her smile was no longer in its place was a blank expression as her eyes roved over the hall. She listened to the soft music being played by a small group of elven musicians.

It was so different from the music the youngest Espada was used to. It was a lot slower and less catchy than rock, rap, and R&B. However Kennonomoi still enjoyed the utter perfection of the musicians' craft as they played. Even as food was brought out and everyone began to eat Kennonomoi listened.

"Do you like the elvish lore my lady"

Espada nearly flinched and cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. A dwarf by the name of Gloin lord of the mountain halls had approached the high table. Obviously he wanted to have a conversation with the newest member of Elrond's household.

"I do master dwarf though I prefer the lore of my own homeland" she replied as politely as she could.

The silver bearded dwarf nodded understandingly with a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"And where may I ask lady to which land do you hail"

Kennonomoi wanted nothing more than to snarl and spit at the man who dared call the question. She turned her sight away from Gloin to the blond man that had asked of her origin. Surprise, surprise curious but still suspicious brown eyes met her molten amber gaze.

'Boromir of Gondor has come to play' she though in a singsong voice.

"You may ask milord but wither I answer depends on to whom who asks"

Kennonomoi smirked inwardly, she couldn't play with him too much but it still felt good to be in her natural element. The son of Denethor had the grace to blush at the slight rebuke. Obviously the Gondorian captain wasn't used to being chided, let alone being corrected by a woman.

"Forgive me my lady, I am Boromir son of Denethor Stewart of Gondor"

"You are forgiven lord of the west and to answer your question I am of a city across the eastern sea"

Boromir's eyes widened. But just as he was about to ask another question Elrond interrupted in a timely fashion.

" Lady Maranwë would you bless this hall with a song from you homeland"?

Kennonomoi glared at the elf lord but stopped he gave her a pointed look.

"I would not know what to sing my lord"

"It matters not young one for I would hear you voice and the lore of your people" he replied

The other guest cheered in agreement even some of the elves. This only made Kennonomoi want to slap her 'father' even more. She saw the hopeful faces of the crowd and saw the pitying looks from the couple next to her and Kennonomoi knew that there was no way out of this. So she stood and made her way to the musicians. Kennonomoi asked one of the to give a lyre to her and they agreed. She came to the center of the room and plucked a few notes before closing her eyes as she began to sing to the tune she was playing.

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing _

The musicians began to play along with the tune. In just those few lines her song had touched everyone in the room.

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns_

Arwen covered her mouth with her hand as she wept. Elves were naturally sensitive creatures but the way Kennonomoi sang was just heartbreaking. She had to lean against her beloved for support because that was just how powerful her voice was. Looking into Aragorn's eyes Arwen could see that he was no less affected.

_Ooh, oh  
Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings _

Frodo Baggins watched the woman before him with fascination. She was strange to his eyes and his uncle Bilbo had said he two knew not what people to which the exotic beauty hailed. But her song soothed him even as the message almost too close to home.

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns _

_Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)_

_(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away – Everything burns by Ben Moody_

When Kennonomoi finished everyone clapped and cheered. The youngest Espada returned the borrowed lyre and hurried to her seat. The rest of breakfast went smoothly as did the rest of the day. Kennonomoi met the hobbits for the first time and found she actually liking the old hobbit Bilbo. But it wasn't long before Kennonomoi found herself going back to her room and finding the outfit that she requested Anna make on her bed. That drew a predatory smile from her.

'Time to give them hell'

* * *

The next day Kennonomoi woke up well before sunrise. She washed and got dressed. Looking in the mirror the young woman admired the warrior that was her reflection. The outfit was similar to the one she wore when Arwen came to get her yesterday but with some key differences. Though the top was form fitting it was red and didn't show off her midriff.

The black leggings she now wore had a golden rose on one side while the other side was left plain. On her feet were knee length boots that she put red and gold shin guards over (of which she received to practice with her blades). She wore black fingerless gloves with red and gold wrist guards and the necklace Arwen gave her. Her chosen weapons were strapped to her left hip almost lazily.

Smiling Kennonomoi went to her balcony to wait for the sun to rise and Aragorn to come and undoubtedly to take her to Elrond's council. A few hours later the king to be did come. When he saw her Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow but said nothing of her attire. She followed him to the council and ignored Boromir who looked upon her in incredulousness.

"What is she doing here?" he hissed at Elrond

The elf lord looked at him coolly, "Lady Maranwë represents her people and has just as much as any here"

"She is a woman"

"She is right here" Kennonomoi retorted moving to stand in front of him.

But Boromir was passed being embarrassed that Kennonomoi had rebuked him yet again.

"Women have no place in the battlefield let alone within the council " he stated with authority

Aragorn winced when he saw the coldness settle in his 'sister's' eyes. He found himself pitying Boromir just a bit. Elrond two winced only less visibly he would not even try to stop the young woman right now. She did deserve a little vengeance after all.

Kennonomoi smiled coldly at the Gondorian and moved closer to him all the while swaying her hips sensuously. Deliberately the young woman invaded his personal space making sure he was visibly uncomfortable while the rest of the people there watched. She traced the contours of his face and shoulders idly without really touching him.

"Tell me Boromir, does being a woman make me less dangerous"?

In a heart beat Kennonomoi had Boromir face first on the ground with her right hand twisting his arm painfully behind his back and stretching upward. Her boot was firmly planted on the back of his neck ready to snap it at any moment. The men that came with Boromir drew their swords ready to defend their' lord only for Elrond to raise a hand signaling for them to stop.

"-Or does it make me more dangerous"?

The only reply that she received was a painful grunt as Boromir tried to free himself from her hold. But the Stewart's son couldn't move without hurting himself further as each time he attempted to Kennonomoi's grip tightened. She smirked done at him balefully taking joy out of knocking the pompous asshole down a peg.

"Only fools play gender preferences in war"

Kicking him upside the head Kennonomoi took her seat next Aragorn and glared at Boromir who staggered to his feet.

"And I do not suffer the presence of fools, tread carefully lord of the west" she said harshly.

Just as Boromir was about to scathingly retort Elrond and Aragorn glared at him. Even as the dwarves roared with laughter the Gondorian captain went to his seat nursing his wounded pride. His men were in an uproar demanding retribution as the elves hung back silently amused by the way the young woman handled Boromir.

"Enough" Elrond's rung out with finality

This was neither the time nor place to be starting more grudges. And so the council of Elrond commenced. Throughout the entire meeting Kennonomoi said and did nothing. She knew how things would turn out so there was no point in trying anything.

Even when Gimli tried to destroy to ring and it hurt Frodo she did nothing. She merely sat silently until Merry and Pippin joined the fellowship. Then Kennonomoi took her place next to Aragorn in the fellowship and dared anyone with her eyes to second-guess her decision. No one did.

Eyeing them with pride Elrond proclaimed the fellowship of the ring and without another word Kennonomoi left.


	8. Last rights

Author's note: Here's the next chapter send plenty of reviews

* * *

_Rivendell, 3018 TA, 23 December, dawn

* * *

_

Kennonomoi squatted on a dirt path just a few yards from the city she had called home for the last two and a half months of her life. Her hair now hung loosely at her throat and her skin glowed golden in the abundance of sunlight. The path she was on was well hidden from the eyes of the elf centurions who watched the arrant younger princess like a hawk.

Kennonomoi valued her privacy and ever since Elrond announced her as a princess all put her under the microscope. The youngest Espada couldn't stand it when people kept trying to make her act 'as a proper lady should'. It was even worse when a few elven lords tried to gain her favor or would ask Elrond for her hand in marriage.

Each time she would rant and rave at the elven lord telling him to get the assholes to back off. And each time he would respond in turn saying that was the burden she had to bare.

"You are beautiful and a princess of a powerful house despite your human heritage you are very desirable to the nobles"

* * *

_She seethed, "I am not a piece of meat to be devoured I'll be eighteen in October Elrond, a legal adult"_

_Elrond frowned._

"_What day is your birthday"?_

"_The thirty-first" she responded_

_Elrond's frown deepened, "Then your birthday has passed and I can do nothing"_

"_What do you mean, 'I can do nothing' why the hell can't you stop them"?_

_The elf lord rubbed his temples._

"_You are of courting age many will ask for your hand and I will have to consider your suitor eventually"_

_Kennonomoi snarled, "That is my decision to make if I choose to make it no one else's"

* * *

_

The youngest Espada sighed. Some of this world's rules were too much for her. Come on now she was a twenty first century independent African American woman. Was it too much to ask to have the choice in which she was going to marry if she wanted to marry at all?

Was it so much to ask that she be able to defend herself, wear whatever she wanted, and did as she pleased? Kennonomoi didn't think so especially with everything that was happening around her. A tiny candle flickered with light before her its purpose purely symbolic. She snorted; this place was making her soft.

"Why are you away from the city my lady"?

Reflexively she reached for her weapon but stopped when she recognized the voice. For some reason the prince of Mirkwood went out of his way to get to know her unlike Boromir or Gimli.

"I tire of the nobles courting and to fulfill my last rights," she stated sharply wanting the elf to leave.

Unfortunately the elf was curious and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Last rights"?

Kennonomoi bit back the scathing words that burned in her throat. He wasn't asking to be a smart ass. Legolas was truly curious he didn't know that he was asking something extremely personal.

"A tradition among my people, we confess our sins and pray to Eru (Eru is middle earth's version of God) for forgiveness"

"Why do you do that"? He asked

Espada's jaw nearly cracked at the force she applied to her grinding teeth. She glared at the burning candle, hoping to drown her rage in the tiny flame. This elf was either dense or just plain retarded. Kennonomoi took a few calming breaths and made it a point to meet the prince's gaze.

"It is in preparation for death, there is no such thing as tomorrow so when I die I will have no regrets"

Legolas frowned, "you do not expect to survive this war"?

Kennonomoi looked at the candle once more.

"I don't know," she said honestly

He squatted down next to her his cerulean eyes burning into her own. He was searching for something she knew, what for remained to be seen.

"Yet you still go"

She smiled bitterly, "My brother's and I took an oath once upon a time all of us were on our summer vacation having the time of our young lives, but we knew it would end soon"

"We swore by blood that we would live fast and die fighting"

She closed her eyes, "No matter what happens out there prince Legolas I will keep my word"

Legolas nodded though she didn't see it Kennonomoi could feel the acceptance radiate off his being. The elf prince stood and brushed imaginary dust off his breeches.

"I will wait for you at the wall, Aragorn and Arwen have been looking for you"

Kennonomoi didn't even acknowledge him as he left. She merely opened her molten gold gaze to the flame of the candle. She imagined all the things that she had done wrong throughout her short life burning in the tiny flame, melting out of existence. Taking a deep breath Bee spoke.

"Forgive me father for I have and will sin again", "Take pity on me father, and watch over me until you call me home"

With that Kennonomoi blew out the candle and went to meet Legolas.

* * *

_Rivendell, 3018 TA, 25 December, dusk

* * *

_

The date the Fellowship left was a great irony to Kennonomoi; they would set off to save Middle Earth on Christmas day. Which in her opinion sucked because she would be missing all the festivities and have to trek through snow in the near future. Even Kirei would lay off on the insults on Christmas and give each of her children three presents. It was a small reprieve but an appreciated one. 

The company took little gear meant for war. They wanted secrecy not battle. And a lot lay in their speed, which meant light packs. Elrond furnished all of them with thick warm clothes, and they had jackets and cloaks lined with fur. Spare food and clothes and blankets and other needs were loaded on Bill the pony, whom Sam had came upon on the journey from Bree.

Arwen approached the young woman taking in her current attire in stride. Kennonomoi was dressed in thick black leggings that the she-elf had sewn her. The leggings made it hard for Kennonomoi to strap her metal fans to her hip but she managed. Even as she had her chosen weapons Aragorn's 'little sister' wore her shin and wrist guards with a fur lined cloak fit for royalty slug over her shoulders.

The young woman also wore a brown shirt with a blue over tunic. The tunic held a sword emblem with white blossoms falling around the hilt and blade. Black boots incased her feet while a matching leather cord bound her hair into a thick braid.

'A beautiful warrior'

Without thought Elrond's daughter pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Come back alive Aaron or I swear I will find a way to resurrect you just so that I can kill you again," she said

Kennonomoi smiled, understanding her abrupt switch from caring to hostile, "Thank you for everything. You have been a major pain in the ass."

"Well, you are welcome and let me assure you that you have been an even bigger pain in my ass." Arwen replied with a small smile, "I would say more but someone comes for you."

Kennonomoi turned to see Aragorn approach them. Arwen slipped away without another word. Stopping arms length away from Kennonomoi Aragorn surveyed her current attire like his betrothed had done just moments ago. After a while he nodded approvingly.

"Now you are truly Maranwë Anárion, Arwen did well to weave the symbol that will be your house into your shirt"

Kennonomoi raised an eyebrow, "so it was you who had that necklace made"?

The ranger had the grace to blush if only slightly.

"As soon as you left the meeting," he admitted

Aaron only nodded absently looking at the others gathering to leave.

Elrond then called the company to him. "This is my last word," he said in a low voice, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid; neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant neither of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the company and the council, and only then in the greatest need."

"The others go with him as companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy it will be to withdraw yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," said Gimli

"Maybe," Elrond said sagely, looking somberly at the Dwarf, "but let him not vow to walk into the dark, who has not seen the nightfall."

"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart," said Gimli with his usual stubbornness.

"Or break it," warned Elrond, "Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"

"Good…. Good luck!" cried Bilbo, stuttering with the cold, but trying to be supportive of his heir, "I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be too long! Farewell!"

Many others of Elrond's household stood in the shadows and watched them go, bidding them farewell with soft voices. There was no laughter, and no song or music. And when at last the Fellowship started moving towards the exit of the valley, Arwen emerged from the shadows where she had withdrawn to scrutinize Aragorn, pain evident in her gray eyes, and without any word to anyone, she left for her room.

Kennonomoi watched Arwen knowing exactly what was wrong yet knowing better than to interfere. But seeing the look on Aragon's face Espada reflexively tried to comfort him. She put a hand on one of his broad shoulders and when he met her gazed she softly sang a few lines of one of her favorite lullabies.

"I believe"

"That angels breath"

"And that love"

"Will live on"

"And never leave"

For a moment the heir of Isildur looked shocked. Looking back at his childhood home Aragorn sighed but smiled almost wistfully before squeezing Kennonomoi's hand and looking forward. She smirked and followed after him.


	9. Speaking of home

_Hollin, Eregion, 3019 TA, January 8._

_

* * *

_

It took them about two weeks to reach Hollin following their departure of Rivendell. They had been monotonous for the most part, but as Kennonomoi walked across the lands that had seen the slaughtering of Elves by the thousands, she got the feeling that the quiet wouldn't last for long.

The smell of death literally clung to the area. Bones and random rooting corpses lay strewn at their' feet making the hobbits gag. The youngest Espada wasn't much better her skin much too pale from its naturally dark completion. Kennonomoi had seen death before, far too frequently to be squeamish but she had never seen anything like this. And that made her nervous, nervous enough in fact to stay within close comforting proximity of her 'brother'.

She tried her best to hide the fact that her skin was crawling for pride's sake but she couldn't help but keep close to Aragorn. The urge to shiver crept its way up her spine as Espada stared into the unseeing eyes of the fallen. Kennonomoi knew that she had done the right thing by joining the fellowship if only to ease Frodo's suffering. But she was beginning to deeply regret her decision to go with the Fellowship. I mean come on she was an eighteen-year-old southwest Philly brat even with the harshness of the streets Kennonomoi didn't know jack shit about wars.

"Are you alright there lassie"?

Kennonomoi raised a surprised eyebrow at the resident dwarf of their' little group. This would have been the first time anyone had spoken since they began this journey. Gimli looked up at her expectantly, bushy red eyebrows drawn together in genuine concern. She glanced over at another corpse with a grimace of disgust.

"Oh don't worry about me Gimli I'm **abso-fucking-lutely** fabulous" she said dryly

The dwarf looked at her with a confused expression but let the comment slide. However the hobbits looked at her with incredulous horror.

"You actually like this place," asked Pippin

Kennonomoi stared at him, 'the boy is as stupid as he looks'

"Smells like home" she replied sarcastically

Samwise, Merry, and Frodo gave her dirty but inquisitive stares. Boromir and Legolas to looked at her. Obviously she had captured their interest and for that Espada cursed her own momentary stupidity. Seeing their looks Kennonomoi knew better than to stop her explanation. Gandalf didn't seem all that interested in helping her and Aragorn merely looked at her encouragingly.

'Well fuck'

"As I informed lord Boromir before I am from a city across the eastern sea" she said slowly as if talking to a child

Legolas looked unconvinced, "they actually allow such atrocity in your land"

Kennonomoi snorted disdainfully.

"Anything like this no, but the body count is about the same"

Aragorn looked at her with a regretful expression and Gandalf glanced at her mournfully out of the corner of his eye. Boromir now walked beside her with Gimli taking the space opposite of him. They listened intently to her rather graphic description of her homeland. They asked questions about stone work to culture and the hobbits listened eagerly.

"How big is this city of yours," asked Gimli

She shrugged, "big enough to have thousands of people there every day as for distance wise I don't know"

"What of the guards, do any of them fight as well as you do" Boromir asked

Kennonomoi looked at him. This was the first time the Gondorian wasn't glaring spitefully at her. Instead he seemed to be truly curious about her 'home'. This conversation seemed to break the icy silence that the fellowship had been under for the passed two weeks. Turning her gaze to Aragorn briefly Espada could see his worry but ignored it. The ranger was being a mother hen.

"Some are better, I don't fight to impress lord Boromir I fight to survive"

Legolas looked upon her in pity. He viewed Aaron as a wildly woman child. One so young shouldn't be on the battlefield.

"Is it so dangerous that all children must be able to fight?" he asked

Kennonomoi glared at him, "Firstly I'm not a child, second it was a simple choice, I chose not to become a victim"

He bowed his head in apology. Throughout the entire conversation they walked on, their' attention diverted away from the mass graveyard at their' feet. However Frodo felt the nagging twinge in the back of his mind that would not let up. He could hear the ring's whispers and the burning sensation in his scare. Noticing Frodo's discomfort Kennonomoi tried to draw him into the conversation. The ring bearer blushed slightly and asked if her homeland was beautiful.

She smirked lightly, "Yeah Philadelphia is beautiful in its own way"

The day continued on without incident and the fellowship was finally warming up to each other. They soon made camp and took rest. The hobbits stayed close to Gandalf while Legolas climbed up a tree. Boromir slept a few paces away from the tree the elf had vaulted in and Aragorn took up first watch. As for Kennonomoi she sat close to the crackling fire with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms firmly around them. And at last she passed into sleep.

* * *

_Hollin, 3019 TA, January 9.

* * *

_

Early the next morning before the sun was even risen Gandalf sent Boromir and Aragorn off to scout out the area. They were not so unexpectantly silent during their trek. The Stewart's son didn't like this so called lord Aragorn. Long has his father strived to maintain the white city and now the brunt of the forces of Mordor bore down upon them. To him this ranger was an imposter and did not deserve the thrown to which he claimed was his. As to the assurances of the Istar in their' group, well Boromir did not trust the gray pilgrim for a moment.

Back at camp the hobbits slept on while Gandalf sat next to Aragorn's sister and Legolas still sat in a tree. Much like Boromir Kennonomoi held no particular love for Mithrandir and remained silent in his presence. They had not resolved the issue of the apparent destiny that she held in the fellowship and Kennonomoi was in absolutely in no hurry to receive such information. Ignorance was bliss after all. She idly flipped open her blades and easily twirled them as she went.

"It is a beautiful day"

Espada merely nodded mutely. She was not going to be tricked into any conversation with the god damn old crackpot that sat beside her.

"You did well yesterday" he tried again

But Kennonomoi refused to rise to the bait and instead continued to answer his questions mutely. And so it went on. Gandalf asked inane yes or no questions while she answered them with grunts or the occasional yes or no. Throughout the entire conversation he waited for the girl to snap.

But the foster daughter of Elrond knew how to play this game and she played it well. Not once did she rebuke him for asking questions and not once did she get angry. It was amusing to watch the wizard's ears nearly smoke with frustration as she snapped her fans shut and Aragorn and Boromir returned safely from their' scouting duty.

* * *

Immediately the gray pilgrim pulled the ranger aside and bade the rest of them to wake the hobbits and clear camp. They did as he told them while he and Aragorn had a discussion of their' own. 

"Estel I need you to speak to Aaron"

Said ranger frowned he knew that his 'sister' didn't take well to being manipulated and that was most assuredly what the wizard was up to. Aragorn knew that Gandalf only meant it for the best and would probably right in the long run but Kennonomoi wouldn't see it that way or just wouldn't care at all. And he didn't want to have to break up the confrontation that would surely follow.

"Why don't you just come out and say what you must Gandalf, you are famous for your honesty and good council"

The old man glared, "she will not listen to me and for that the task falls on you"

Aragorn shook his head in amusement not in the least put off by the Istar's ire. In all likelihood Kennonomoi wouldn't listen to him either. Whatever harebrained scheme the wizard came up with usually ended well in the long run but the immediate future it was always a hard and perilous journey. If anything the new member of his family valued the moment more than a long stretch of time.

He sighed, "What would you have me say"

"Bid her to partake of my council and not be so fearful of it" Gandalf replied

Arwen's betrothed eyed his long time friend shrewdly knowing there was more that the Istar was not telling him.

"Is there reason for her to fear your council Gandalf"?

The servant of the sacred fire sighed. Figures that the Dunedain would spot his reluctance to speak further on the subject.

"There is more to the prophecy than just of her coming and I think that lady Aaron is suspicious, she could sense that your Ada and I did not tell her the complete truth in Imladris"

Aragorn pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Why did you not tell her the complete truth?" the future king sounded irked for his sister.

"Tis a mistake on my part, for I deemed her not ready for the truth yet right I was on her not being ready but wrong for she does not take well to not being told whole truths" he admitted

"No shit" he quoted his sister almost perfectly, "what is this truth of which you speak"?

Gandalf shook his head, "it is the destiny of which she must complete", "You are destined to unite the world men, and she is destined to heal it"

For the first time in many years Aragorn glared at Gandalf.

"Answer me Mithrandir, still your riddles and speak plainly"

Gandalf turned to walk back to camp not even phased by the ranger's outburst.

"She is destined to heal the woes in the house of Erol, Aaron is destined to be the next Queen of Rohan"


	10. Wishing for wizard burnings

_Hollin, 3019 TA, January 9

* * *

_

In the late afternoon the fellowship once again set up camp among an outcrop of stone faces. Aragorn lit a fire and Samwise began to cook. Frodo sat next to his wizard friend and the last of the hobbits pestered Boromir. Merry joined in with Pippin's whining about how the Gondorian should teach them to fight until at last Boromir gave in to their combined chant of 'please, please, please'. To say the least this amused Kennonomoi to no end.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" she asked dryly

Pippin looked confounded for a moment.

"Of course." Pippin replied sounding scandalized, "The pointy end goes into the other guy."

Aragorn's sister stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing and Boromir just shook his head and let out a long-suffering sigh. Quieting her laughter Kennonomoi looked over at the exasperated nobleman with a look akin to sympathy. Even if she didn't like the egotistical man, Bee could understand his plight.

"I find myself pitying you lord Boromir"

The son of Denethor stilled his tongue from the insult that burned in his throat. Instead he turned to her with an almost evil smile spread on his lips. Seeing the look the girl didn't even give him a chance to open his mouth.

"Hell will freeze over while I and Brittany Spears give you a lap dance and Stevey Wonder will see again while you accidentally walk into Gondor with the lion king only to see Sauron incarnate do the Macarena before I help you train those two"

Seeing the confused look on Boromir's face she sighed, " that was a no Boromir"

* * *

Without further comment the Gondorian just nodded and began the tedious task of teaching Pippin and Merry to fight. She watched Boromir continuously try to stifle his overwhelming mirth as he taught the hobbits. Kennonomoi smirked when she saw him accidentally hit one of them.

"Ahh!" the young hobbit cried, jumping from foot to foot in pain as glared at Boromir.

The man of Gondor had to stifle laughter in order to look properly contrite, "Sorry!" he gasped.

Pippin looked positively insulted and after sharing a look with Merry shouted, "Get him!"

He kicked Boromir in the shin making the Gondorian yelp in surprised hurt and preceded to tackle the warrior.

His friend happily pitched in to the hilarious scene, calling his own battle cry as Boromir tried to fight them off without doing them harm them, "Arr, ow... For the Shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin cried, tickling Boromir into fits of laughter.

Merry squealed as Pippin accidentally grabbed his friend, "You've got my arm! You've got my arm! Let go, Pippin!"

Aragorn looked like he'd choked on pipe smoke as he took in the scene. He sat there for a while watching them play with amusement danced in his quicksilver eyes. He then got up and called them to stop. Kennonomoi watched the ranger try to brake up the wrestling hobbits and nobleman. She shook his head at his slight stupidity. The next moment Aragorn was flat on his back being wrestled to the ground by the hobbits. But their newly established good mood couldn't and didn't last. Legolas had spotted the Crebain from Dunland.

* * *

_Caradhras, 3019 TA, January 11.

* * *

_

There were times when Kennonomoi truly, deeply, and without a doubt in her mind wished there was such a thing as Salem witch burnings in middle earth. Or to be more precise an Isengard wizard burnings, Saruman's spies had caused the fellowship to flee up a mountain while he disturbed the path they tread.

None of them were particular fans of a certain elf right now shooting the pointy-eared prince glares as he passed. Boromir had already nearly fell under the spell of the ring once and they were all were starting to feel the pressure of their' journey.

And so was unquestionably a somber group that traipsed up the steep and snowy mountain, and Kennonomoi found herself having a slight awareness difficulty due to a certain event. While Frodo was walking ahead of her having a sharp eye kept on him in case he stumbled in the deep drifts, it appeared that someone had decided to do the same for her. Though he didn't voice it out loud Aragorn was worried about her. So the ranger took to hovering around her like an ever vigil sentinel, problem was being the bad ass that she was Kennonomoi didn't need help.

She honestly wasn't sure whether to be touched or insulted that the ranger was poised to help her. It wasn't like she was short. For goodness sake the girl was almost as tall as he was by an inch and a half. It wasn't like she could be blown over. The cold was nothing new to her either though hiking up a fucking mountain didn't ease the burden.

'But I'll be damned if I give that Siflis infested monkey any ammo'

So she kept silent as they moved up the mountain. But as they continued on and the path became more troblesome Kennonomoi's patience ran thin.

"Brother" she said in a sugary sweet tone.

"Yes Aaron" he asked wearily

For the first time Kennonomoi took note just how tired her 'gaurdian' appeared. His face was pale and bitten by slight frost, his eyes were almost blank with fatique, and he was almost dead on his feet. Seeing the man so exhausted weakened her resolve and any scathing words died from her lips. Sighing, Kennonomoi turned away from Aragorn. She would leave him alone, for now.

"Lovely weather, don't you think" she said sarcastically

Aragorn blinked.

"Indead Aaron, the weather is quite lovely " he replied dryly

And so the journey went on each of the fellowship having a difficult time save Legolas who had the benefit of elvish heritage. The storm continued to worsen yet Gandalf would not let them rest.

"We must go on before Saruman knows of our presence on the mountain" he had said

Kennonomoi scoffed, "Old man, I don't think he would give a rat's ass anyway we're com'n to him remember"

But his response was cut off when yet again another problem occurred. Legolas had taken the foremost position, as he was best able to warn the others of the dangers that were in front of them. Aragorn and Boromir had been forced to take two hobbits a piece, as they could not manage against the wind and the heavily falling snow anymore.

"There is a foul voice on the air!" the elf called out over the howling wind.

Gandalf paused for a moment he listened to the air for a moment ere his eyes widened, "It is Saruman!"

Kennonomoi grimaced and tried to keep her feet from collapsing under her as the earth beneath her feet began to rock. This wasn't bad this was fucking-suicide. Boulder's began to fall from the ridges above them fell down and nearly took off their' heads while the snow poured down upon them without mercy.

Aragorn tried to shield Frodo and Sam from the falling rocks, "He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

The gray wanderer however would hear none of this. Gandalf refused to give up and turn around, and stood his ground.

"No!" he roared and stepped forward, invoking his magic in the Elvish tongue to put an end to Saruman's sorcery, "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.).

Suddenly a bolt of lightening hit the mountain causing an avalanche to swallow the fellowship into a pit of snow. Gandalf, perched on the edge of the cliff, was only barely hauled to safety by Legolas before the avalanche had crashed down around them with a deafening roar.

Kennonomoi felt the snow impact how much of it piled up on top of her she didn't know. Trapped in a maze of dizzying whiteness, she couldn't tell which way was up and could only trust in her instincts as she started to desperately claw her way up to the surface, hoping that she was not only digging herself into her own cold grave. The pain of moving alone hindered Bee more greatly but she refused to give into unconsciousness. So instead she began to sing as she dug, praying someone would hear her.

_I know what darkness means  
(and the void you left for me)  
The isolation stings  
(So think it wants to bleed)  
The echoes in my brain  
(Of the things you said to me)  
You took my everything  
Now I'm coming for you!_

The youngest Espada laughed or she tried to but a cough came out instead, bitterly musing at the irony of the words she sang. Here she was trapped under God knows how deep snow and the one thing she was both thinking and singing about was vengeance.

_I won't back down  
I will not bow  
I've come to bring you hell  
I can't forget  
Things you did  
I've come to bring you hell_

Back on the surface the rest of the fellowship was emerging from the snow. Legolas was the first to come out from under the blanket of snow, having been able to dodge the heaviest of the fall and he brought Gandalf up with him, having been clutching at the wizard as the avalanche tumbled down around them.

Boromir and Aragorn popped up next, gagging on snow and each hauling two bedraggled and frightened halflings with them. And then Gimli emerged, grumbling at the wear his poor armor was going through with snow stuck in every crevice.

But as they inquired among themselves if they were all right none of them could find hid nor hair of the sarcastic young woman that was one of their number. Aragorn and Gandalf called out for the young woman as Boromir and Legolas searched the ground for any sign of her. Suddenly Legolas heard faint singing coming from under his feet. He kneeled down and listened.

_The shadows that you see  
(In the places that you sleep)  
Are memories of me  
(Better pray your soul to keep)  
The truth behind your eyes  
(You know that place you never see)  
Your darkest little lies  
Are coming for you!_

"Aragorn, Gandalf"! "Maranwë is under here, and she is alive" he cried.

The wizard and would be king quickly joined in on helping the elven prince to dig out Kennonomoi. Even Boromir who grew to loath the young woman leant his hand in order to help. Gimli and the hobbits watched on as they dug hearing the singing as well. But the sound was becoming more faint as the minutes wore on.

_All the scars that never heal  
All the wounds that will not seal  
I will not forget the day  
These memories never fall_

Kennonomoi continued to weaken as her air grew less and less. The crushing weight of the snow was suffocating and fast making the young woman claustrophobic. Dying was one thing. Dying slowly in one of the most scariest fucking ways was quite another. But she refused to stop singing, Kennonomoi could hear her companions they were too close to just give up and croak now.

_I've come to bring you hell-Won't back down by Fuel_

After what felt like an eternity later Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir dug Kennonomoi out. There was just one minuscule problem. Kennonomoi would not wake up. And as Kennonomoi slept she dreamed. Her 'friends' treated her body but Saruman had a different idea for her mind.

* * *

_He observed this strange girl whose mind he had invaded silently taking in the gray skies and dilapidated buildings around them. _

_It was so unlike anything he had ever seen. The streets were made out of black material that looked so sturdy that a dwarf would be envious. Yet the stone structures that Saruman was sure were supposed to be homes were so decrepit that it would be almost insane to live there. Focusing on the girl once more the white wizard was confused only to see a young child about six summers old staring back at him with burning amber eyes. _

"_Who are you?" he asked kindly_

_When the girl said nothing Saruman tried again._

"_I do not mean you any harm young one"_

_And then there was silence. For some reason the girl's stare was quite unnerving and Sauron's servant tried to appear harmless and appealing. _

_Suddenly the girl spoke, "You do realize that you were fucked five ways from Sunday the moment you invaded my mind right"? _

_The white wizard frowned._

"_I do no-" _

_Kennonomoi cut him off, "cut the bullshit Saruman I'm neither ignorant nor stupid now either you leave or I go Freddy Kruger on your ass and put my imagination to good use"_

_The evil wizard seemed to transform before her very eyes. Gone was the patient grandfatherly man and in his place was a dangerous powerful and egomaniacal asshole that had the nerve to try raid to her mind._

"_GIVE ME THE RING" he thundered_

"_Fuck off you horse humping thunder cunt"_

_The wizard smiled maliciously at her. Then he launched his mental assault only to find no resistance. He dug his claws further into his 'victim's' mind only to retreat just as quickly in agony. But Kennonomoi wouldn't let go of him so easily. She latched onto Saruman's mind and forcibly shoved all the pain that she had felt her entire life into his mind. _

_Using her knowledge to torture the wizard was quite easy, all she had to do was alter her life a bit and add the blood and gore of Hollywood until the wizard screamed. Then she threw him out of her mind just as roughly as he tried to enter, leaving him with a little parting shot._

"_You messed with the right one Gramps, Next time you might won't to invade a mind that isn't already psychotic" she sneered. Saruman fainted without so much as a word._


	11. Viva la Moria

* * *

Some people say that when you die you don't feel any pain that there is a light at the end of a tunnel. Let me inform you now, while I'm still in the troughs of memory lane. NOT ONLY WOULD SOME PEOPLE BE WRONG THEY PROBABLY FUCKING DIDN'T EVEN FLAT LINE. Now back to the story.

* * *

_Hollin, 3019, TA. January 13

* * *

_

The first thing Kennonomoi was aware of when she awoke was the burning sensation in her chest and the dull throbbing in her temples. She didn't dare open her eyes. It would be too painful considering it already felt like someone had taken a hot butter knife to her retina.

So instead Kennonomoi did as she had always done and tried to process her surroundings without her eyes. Besides the pain that she felt Kennonomoi could feel the slightly uncomfortable ground through the blanket under her.

It was slightly moist not cold but not hot either. The youngest Espada could smell the grass and trees and could hear her 'brother' speaking to Boromir. Curious, she strained her senses to listen in on the conversation.

"How bad is it"?

Kennonomoi nearly choked at hearing the genuine concern that she heard in the Gondorian lord's voice. Was this the same guy she had classified as a chauvinistic idiot? She could hear Aragorn sigh and the telltale sound of a tired sigh painted a more than an adequate picture of what the ranger thought of her condition. Obviously she had taken more of a beating than she remembered.

"Her ribs nearly collapsed under the pressure, it will be very hard for her to breath for at least a month", "She was in the arms of shadow from the fever alone"

Unable to keep silent any longer Kennonomoi croaked, "what"!

Even as the fellowship crowded around her Kennonomoi regretted even opening her mouth. Her throat felt like it was on fire and her chest heaved weakly in a vain attempt to generate more oxygen. Not to mention her head felt like someone split a quart of firewood on her skull.

The youngest Espada still wouldn't open her eyes due to the tears of the pain that she was fighting back. She felt someone carefully prop her up on their lap and held a cup to her lips. Greedily she sipped the water ignoring the fact it tasted funny. Aragorn obviously put some kind of medicinal herb in it.

Once the cup was drained of its contents her unofficial nursemaid took the cup from her lips and set it aside. Slowly her throat began to loose the rough irritated feelings and her headache ebbed slightly. Kennonomoi cracked open her eyes and gazed tiredly at the fellowship that gathered around her.

Aragorn sat directly in front of her while Boromir sat to her left with Merry and Pippin. Gimli stood next to Gandalf and next to him were Samwise and Frodo. Kennonomoi spied a pale hand in the corner of her eye and knew it was Legolas's lap that her head now occupied. Each looked upon her with equal interest and worry yet each had a different way of displaying it.

Gimli grumbled under his breath while Gandalf gave her an intent stare. Sam and Frodo were silent yet close by should Aragorn had need of them to get more herbs. Aragorn eyed her critically like the trained healer he was supposed to be but the barely restrained tears were clearly visible in his steel orbs. Merry and Pippin watched her with wild curiosity, yet they did not dare to speak. Oddly enough it was Legolas and Boromir who were the most calm of the bunch calmly observing Kennonomoi as she lay.

"What is the last thing you remember Aaron?" the ranger asked

They watched anxiously as Kennonomoi's eyes briefly fluttered as if she were about to fall into unconsciousness again.

Suddenly she smirked weakly, "a mountain fell on me" she said dryly

All of them even Boromir snorted in amusement at her answer distracted by the fact that she was not completely honest. Kennonomoi could remember dealing with that old crackpot Saruman, but they didn't need to know that. She struggled to keep her half lidded eyes focused even as sleep tried to claim her. Aragorn moved closer to her and brushed thick sweaty bangs away from her face.

He cracked a small smirk, "close enough, now sleep young one you shall need the rest"

Kennonomoi nodded and closed her eyes too tired to say anything else.

Aragorn continued to wipe her brow until he was sure that she slept. Sitting back on his hunches the ranger watched as his elven friend eased his little sister back onto the bedroll.

"Will Aaron be alright Strider?" Frodo asked meekly

He looked at the curly haired hobbit to see that next to him stood Sam and his kinfolk Merry and Pippin. The halflings had grown quite accustomed to Kennonomoi on their journey and actually enjoyed some of her more 'eccentric personality quirks'. He turned away from Frodo trying to hide the worry that gnawed at the forefront of his mind.

"Yes she will be"

'I hope'

Frodo nodded seemingly satisfied with his answer made his way to his own bedroll intent on getting some much-needed sleep. Sam, Merry, and Pippin lingered only to have Gimli to cart them off to bed. Legolas climbed up a tree just a few paces away from Kennonomoi, taking up watch.

* * *

However Gandalf and Boromir remained where they were. Aragorn knew all too well why Boromir had not moved but as always the gray pilgrim's motives were mysterious.

"What"?

The son of Arathorn knew that he should be more diplomatic, Elrond had taught him better. However he found that he was too tired and agitated to be polite and that constant exposure to Aaron had made him pick up some of her more endearing qualities. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mithrandir giving him a reproachful look but Aragorn found he starting to go by Kennonomoi's motto.

"Its not me enjoying being mean, its just I don't give a flying fuck"

Focusing back on the present Aragorn was confronted by the irate Gondorian captain. The eldest son of Denethor seethed quietly in front of him worry plainly visible in his dark eyes. His cheeks were flushed a light red and his fist were clenched as were his teeth gritted in repressed violence.

"Aragorn you must send her back"

"No"

Boromir was absolutely livid. He turned to Gandalf.

"This is no place for the injured let alone a woman can't you see that she will slow us down and that she might die from this folly" he hissed.

The old Istar gave the man a hard look," you would do well to remember your tongue lord of the west"

Before he could say anything else the wizard continued his words cracking like whip into the stubborn skull of the gondorian.

"Lady Maranwë hath proven her strength and valar by coming with us in this errand and keeping pace not to mention the fact that she defeated you quite easily upon the day of council, now seeing as she is not well I will nary say a word of your disrespect but one more word out of you Boromir son of Denethor and you shall pray for mercy"

Again he turned to Aragorn, "you would sentence your sister to death"?

"I would see her live" he shot back at Boromir's accusation.

He glared frostily at the nobleman willing himself not to impale the irate gondorian on his sword. Moving forward menacingly Aragorn spat out each word like it was poison and willing Boromir to understand his point of view.

"What would have me do Boromir, hmm? Send her back to Rivendell alone and without a guide and lets not forget the fact that she is still ill and injured"

The sarcasm was thick upon his voice only making Boromir angrier but he said nothing as his supposed sire continued.

"You are so set in your ways that you are blind to anything else, Aaron is strong had that been anyone else of the race of men they would have died instantly but there is the strength of a steadfast warrior in her and a cunning that could rival the kings of old, by the valor as injured as she is Aaron is probably more than aware of what is happening now while she sleeps"

He ran a hand through his dark stringy tresses, " I know that Aaron knows the odds are against her, that should we send her back she will have no chance of survival"

Once again he glared at Boromir for good measure.

"If she remains her chances of survival are slim but from what I understand I slim chance is a lot better than nothing"

Seeing he was defeated Boromir stomped toward his bedroll leaving behind the exiled king and his council.

* * *

"Do not take his words to heart Aragorn, Boromir was raised in thinking that women need protecting and that they were supposed to stay home with the children" consoled the wizard

Aragorn grimaced, "for his sake I hope he doesn't learn the hard way, Arwen is a willful woman but Aaron gives a whole different meaning to dangerous"

The wizard nodded understandingly and silence fell between them. Aragorn waited for the wizard to speak his peace and yet all the Istar did was watch him intently. For all intents and purposes the way Gandalf could stare down even kings was very discerning to even Aragorn. Yet the ranger was determined to hold his ground for a little bit longer.

Finally Gandalf decided to speak, "have you spoken to lady Maranwë of her caution to my council"?

Aragorn shook his head and sighed in slight exasperation. Would he ever learn?

"I did not, Gandalf you must let Aaron find her own way if it is truly her destiny to capture the heart of the next king of Rohan"

"Have you not noticed that she flinches when it comes to matters of the heart"?

"The greatest of warriors would falter in the presence of love" the ranger retorted, "Aaron is young and has known nothing save the bitter sweetness of a family that knew little of love or even affection"

Gandalf frowned, "she is eighteen Estel of courting age and her beauty could rival that of many an ellth, many will seek her hand should we win this war it will fall to you to fend off suitors and you cannot defend her forever"

Aragorn rubbed his face tiredly. He looked at the sleeping woman child that was his 'sister' and knew worry. Kennonomoi was fiercely independent and outspoken. In the world of men even Rohan this was an undesired trait. They were taught to protect their' women and to shield their' eyes from the carnage that was war. The fact that because Kennonomoi was his 'sister' she was of nobility didn't help either.

Why, you might ask? Well it was widely known that Gondorian noblewomen were usually married off at a young age. Technically Kennonomoi was crown princess of Gondor, thus making her a most coveted price of nobles.

For Gondorian princesses' marriage was mandatory so that the line would continue should the king and his heirs perish. In short if Aragorn didn't choose her husband the council of Gondor would. Seeing the thoughts of the ranger plainly on his face Gandalf placed his weathered hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"You would not convict Maranwë to a loveless marriage Estel but she must learn to love and be loved in return less her wild spirit be her own undoing" he said plainly.

* * *

_Hollin, 3019, TA. January 13 a few hours later__

* * *

_

The next time Kennonomoi awoke it was to the sound of Gandalf and Gimli speaking.

"Well, here we are at last!" Gandalf said happily, banging his staff on the hard stone, "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended".

"Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of difference race, even between dwarves and elves."

Of course, in everyone else's opinion he should have known to not say anything about the ruined relationship between the two races, and like everybody else Kennonomoi was not surprised when Legolas and Gimli were at one another's throats again.

"It was not the fault of the dwarves that the friendship waned," Gimli said dourly, with a menacing look at the Elf.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the elves," Legolas retorted coldly and seemed about to say something else when Kennonomoi interrupted them.

"Would you two shut the fuck up, I don't care what the hell your races' beef with each other is we're here now so leave your' who has the bigger dick attitude where it's wanted, I have a headache roughly the size of a dragon's ass and I don't need you fucking bigots adding to the very long fucking list of what the fuck is wrong with the world we are trying to save" she snarled.

The fellowship stared at her. They were both shocked and relieved to see that to badmouthing brawler was awake. Even Gimli forgot to be insulted by her words. Gandalf was the first to rouse from his shock and he nodded his thanks to her. The youngest Espada however focused on the elf and dwarf, agitated to having to wake up to their' damn arguing. She glared at them with what little strength that she had recovered from her sleep.

"The next time I hear you two starting your bullshit, I will personally make Sauron look practically innocent compared to what I am most capable and more than willing to do to you two, do I make myself clear"?

They didn't even think to defy her, "yes milady"

She smiled in satisfaction and turned her head toward Aragorn.

"Where are we"?

Aragorn helped her down Bill the horse's back. As soon as her feet touched the ground Kennonomoi wobbled but she fought back the urge to fall. This was no time to give in to weakness. With that thought the youngest Espada forced herself into stability and ignored the burning in her lungs. Looking around Kennonomoi took in the rest of the fellowship. In short they looked like shit and she had no qualms telling them so.

"We will be at the West gate of Moria by night fall", "As to our state of being thank you for your concern sister dear"

Kennonomoi smirked, "your welcome brother dear"

Aragorn beckoned for Frodo to take her hand and follow Gandalf. The ring bearer moved forward and took her hand with a brief smile and did as the ranger bade him.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." he said with compassion.

Sam sadly reached up to pet the pony one last time, "Bye, bye, Bill."

Aragorn tried to be reassuring, "Go on, Bill. Do not worry Sam. He knows the way home."

* * *

_The West-gate of Moria, 3019, TA. January 13 , - Nightfall

* * *

_

It was apparent that the fellowship would not be moving anytime soon. They had found the entrance yet Gandalf couldn't even remember the password. Kennonomoi wasn't surprised; she after all pretty much knew what happened in the trilogy. Looking over at Merry and Pippin who were throwing stones in the lake she absently wondered if she should stop them.

The decision was taken from her however by her brother. Striding across to the two unaware hobbits, he snatched hold of Pippin's collar just as the young hobbit was about to let loose a stone.

"Strider! Really!" Pippin exclaimed angrily, tilting his head backwards to glare at the ranger.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn hissed, dragging both of them backwards.

The hobbits looked between him and the seemingly innocent water, "Why?" Merry asked.

"Because if you value your hides you will not disturb the water." Aragorn replied brusquely, "Beware hobbits. There are older and darker things in the world than you can dream of."

Kennonomoi snorted, he sure had a way with words. She would have just asked the two little troublemakers if they wanted to die.

"Oh, it's useless!"

"I could have told you that a half an hour ago" Kennonomoi snarked

With a glare Gandalf stomped to a rock and plopped down upon it, sulking.

It was then that Frodo jumped to his feet.

"It's a riddle, speak **friend **and enter", "Gandalf what is the elvish word for friend"?

For a moment he only stared at him, "Mellon"

Kennonomoi sighed and stood from her perch. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were at Frodo's side. Aragorn and Boromir took point in front of her while Legolas stood next to Gandalf. Slowly the doors opened.

"Into the belly of the beast" whispered Boromir

Kennonomoi smirk almost viciously, "and straight out the demon's asshole"

With no small amount of unease, the fellowship entered the mines. Gimli however was practically skipping like a child who had learned Christmas was coming early as they entered, gladly telling all who would listen about the comforts they should expect.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!"

Then Boromir looked down, "This is no mine. It is a tomb," he stated with horror

As Gimli saw the bodies of his kindred, rotting and covered in cobwebs to put it simply he lost it.

"No! Nooo! NOOOO!" he roared with his voice laced in pure agony

Legolas took an arrow out of a dead body, examining it before tossing it aside in disgust, "Goblins!"

Boromir would contend no delay, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" he cried.

They only too readily followed his advice, but from nowhere as Frodo was exiting, a tentacle lashed out of the water and snatched up the Ring-bearer. Kennonomoi hung back away from the fight knowing all to well the result of the scuffle with the giant squid.

"Frodo!" Merry cried out in horror.

Frodo himself was screaming in the creature's grasp, "Strider!" he shouted.

Aragorn was horrified to see him in that position, especially when Sam echoed his master.

"Strider! Do something!" he bellowed and then the gardener charged the monster crying, "Get off him!"

Merry tried to hold Sam back, "Aragorn!" he shouted, calling for aid, even as the hobbits slashed at the creature with their swords.

For a split second they managed to free the captive hobbit and Pippin cried, "We got him! We got him!"

They all then got thrown back by one of the monster's many tentacles and Pippin wailed pitifully, "We don't got him!"

By now, the monster had a firm grip on Frodo and swung him high up in the air, waving him about madly, and ignoring the Ring-bearer's frightened cries. Even as Legolas shot it with his bow, and Boromir and Aragorn entered the water. Boromir and Aragorn slashed at it with their swords, Andúril being particularly harmful to the creature as it was imbued with Elven runes of power.

At last Aragorn managed to hack off the tentacle holding Frodo and just barely managed to catch the ring bearer as he fell, back-pedaling frantically as he withdrew from the water with the young hobbit in tow.

Gandalf waved at them frantically from the doorway of the mines, "Into the mines!" he hollered.

Through all this Kennonomoi stayed pretty much out of the way, making sure to grab Merry and Pippin and drag the two into the cave with her. The time to play hero could wait.

Boromir glanced at the Elf, "Legolas! Into the cave! Get back!"

They did not have time to do anything as the giant squid came towards them and in a fit of rage started destroying everything around them, uprooting the two great trees to either side of the doors, and as the Dwarven doors slammed shut with an ominous clash, they heard the sounds of rubble and debris being piled up in front of it, blocking out all light, and the way out.

Legolas suddenly became very popular as the hobbits gathered close to his faint Elven glow, the only light left in the hall.

But all of them shared the same sickening feeling as the sounds of rock shifting finally ceased.

Kennonomoi sighed at the frightened looks on the hobbits' faces. This was going to be a long day. Trying to reassure the halflings the youngest Espada plastered her patented smirk on her face.

"Viva la Moria"


	12. Step up

_The West-gate of Moria, 3019, TA. January 13 , - Night.

* * *

_

Even as the last showers of dust fell upon the fellowship, they knew that they were ensnared in the icy underground fortress. The only way out was blocked. The entire fellowship wasn't paying much to Kennonomoi at her softly stated words, well at least not the warriors and wizard of the group. The hobbits not for the first time on their' journey looked upon her oddly. How could she be so calm in situation like this? 

As if she knew what they were thinking Kennonomoi smiled, "what's the use in panicking? Besides it helps that I'm already a little insane anyway"

The halflings could say nothing in return. They were stuck in this Dwarven tomb. In that respect the urban city native was right there was no use in becoming worked up. Yet as the wizard, elf, ranger, and Gondorian tried to gauge what the state of their' company Gimli grieved.

Looking down at the red haired dwarf Kennonomoi sighed, "they died well"

The son of Gloin turned his blurry eyes to her filled with grief and pain the she warrior had only seen once before. He sobbed weakly and took hold of her hand in need of comfort.

"Aye lass, they died a warriors death"

Kennonomoi simply nodded and resisted the urge to pull away from the dwarf's rough grip. She wasn't used to having any kind of physical contact unless it was during a fight. She watched Gandalf fit a stone onto the end of his staff, producing a narrow beam of light.

"We now have but one choice" he said gravely, "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

Aragorn's 'sister' said nothing the Istar had given a fair warning, even if it sounded corny in the process. Legolas dropped back next Aragorn and spoke softly so as no to disturb the quiet that had fallen among the fellowship.

"Is all well Estel"?

The ranger watched as his charge's eyes seemed to glow eerily like a cat's in the dark. Her stance was relaxed yet her right hand hovered over her favored weapon. He could tell that her breathing bothered her still by the way she winced with almost every inhalation. Then he turned his gaze to the ring bearer and his kin whom had come close to Gandalf and his small pillar of light.

"Aye Legolas, as well as it can be"

The elf prince turned his cerulean gaze to the subject of his concern. A warrior this woman might be but she was just that, a woman and an injured one at that. Even though elves were more tolerant to the idea of females fighting in wars it was still discerning to watch the fairer sex become harmed. Aragorn could see the worry and pity fighting its way onto the wood elf's face plain as day and frowned.

"You must stop such thoughts of Aaron my friend, she does not suffer such feelings well" he stated softly.

Legolas gave him a wide-eyed glare, "Your eyes see much Estel Elrondion"

"I know my little sister" he retorted, "It feels as if I've known her since her birthing and Aaron sees as much if not more than I"

He snapped, "Maranwë Arian is a child Aragorn"

Suddenly the elf prince felt a tap on his shoulder. Just as he was about to draw his long knife when he felt the hand slither up to his jaw, forcing him to stare into amber orbs. Aragorn moved ahead to Gimli whom wept still even if he didn't notice Kennonomoi was no longer in his presence. The ranger knew that his childhood friend needed to learn this lesson on his own.

Legolas stood stock still, both unable and unwilling to break the iron grip on his jaw. For the first time Legolas truly looked upon the princess of the Dunedain whom had left her eyes unguarded. He shivered; those were not the eyes of a child. Those eyes were too unnerving to be anything less than that of an elven queen who had fought in a war. Yet the harshness of mortality still reflected in the way she carried herself and Legolas didn't know what to make of the street brawler.

Kennonomoi smirked at the unease clearly visible in the elf's eyes. She lived to keep people guessing, keep them wondering. She gave his chin one last squeeze before moving passed him and toward the rest of the fellowship. Softly, she whispered as she passed him her tone mocking.

"Don't step up if you can't keep up"

For a moment Legolas stood there alone in the dark, shocked. But then a slow smirk crept its way onto his face. The mirkwood prince finally understood the young she warrior whom his friend had taken as a sister.

* * *

As the fellowship traversed on Gandalf brooded.

'If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?' Saruman's words taunted him still.

He had not been able to defeat the other wizard. The head of their order seemed to have shattered everything until it left only him sworn to their original purpose. This failure resulted in him losing his only option to avoid the dangers of Khazad-dûm. The gray wizard ignored the sharp stabbing pain he felt in his heart. Frodo and the fellowship needed him clear headed.

* * *

Next to the old wizard Frodo shivered in fear. The shadows of dwarf made cave seemed to move and it frightened him.

"Are you alright Mr. Frodo"?

The Baggins heir turned slightly to see Sam regarding him worriedly. He smiled weakly at the gardener.

"Fine Sam, just a little scared"

The blond haired hobbit returned his smile and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Behind them Merry and Pippin sighed.

"I'm bored Merry" Pippin wined

The smarted of the two sighed once more, "What do you want me to do Pip? I'm bored two"

'Not to mention this place gives me the creeps' he added mentally

Unexpectedly Kennonomoi whom had an amused smirk planted on her face answered them.

"Do you want to tell you a story?" she asked them almost sweetly

Merry seeing the almost maniac glint in the she warrior's eyes shook his head so fast it nearly gave the hobbit whiplash. His counterpart however was not as smart. Pippin really was too curious for his own good.

"Well go on then Aaron tell us a story, please"!

Kennonomoi's smirk widened, " O.K my story takes place in a little place called Elm Street and it's about a man by the name of Fredric Krueger otherwise known as Freddy the elm street slasher-".

* * *

An hour later Kennonomoi had managed to scare the entire fellowship out of sleeping. Even Boromir was hard pressed to stay awake and Legolas stared at her as if she'd grown two extra heads. Not to mention the wood elf felt as if he were going to throw up at the mere recollection of the story. Gandalf was giving the youngest Espada a reproachful look.

"What, they needed a distraction? I provided," she said in mock exasperation

"You scared them half to death with that Eru forsaken song alone" stated the wizard irritably

"Only half" she pouted, "I'm disappointed"

"One, two, Freddy's com'n for you"

Merry and Pippin whimpered pitifully.

"Three, four, better lock the door"

Frodo flinched and Sam covered his ears in a vain attempt not to listen.

"Five, six, get a crucifix"

Aragorn shook his head, he knew all to well what Kennonomoi was trying to do even if he was still wary of her words.

"Seven, eight gonna stay awake"

Boromir grit his teeth and fought the urge to yell at the woman to stop. Gimli was gripping his axe and looking around wildly.

"Nine, ten, you'll never sleep again"

When the demented lullaby ended the fellowship breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Legolas was the most effected out of the group. The story had hit a cord inside the wood elf. The first born always cherished children because they had so few of them.

Yet the youngest Espada told a story of a cowardly man whom not only killed children, he tainted and stolen their' innocence. He wasn't the only one Boromir was sickened two. However unlike Legolas he was far more vocal and did not see the alterative motive to her actions

"What was the point of telling this disgusting story?" he asked lividly

She shrugged, "to amuse myself with your reactions"

Before the Gondorian captain could summon the proper insults for Kennonomoi's sadistic since of humor Aragorn interrupted him.

"That is not your main reason sister, cease with the double meanings behind your words and speak plainly so as the lesson you wish to teach will not be in vain"

Kennonomoi scowled at the ranger.

"The moral of the story children".: eye roll:. "Is that bad guys don't play nice or fair"

"People like that beat their opponents down to make them feel helpless when they really aren't, In order to win you have to be willing to take control and if necessary fight dirty"

Her glare swung to the slightly startled Istar, "happy"?

Gandalf simply inclined his head.

* * *

_The Mines of Moria , 3019 TA, January, 14 , - Dawn.

* * *

_

It was some time later that the fellowship came upon a passage that led to three different directions.

Gandalf stopped and then said, "I have no memory of this place."

Without so much as a word Kennonomoi plopped down on a bolder. This was going to be a long day.

" We're lost?" Pippin asked bluntly.

"No," Merry replied with annoyance.

"I think we are!" Pippin insisted.

Merry tried to quiet him, "Shh! Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry…" the younger hobbit said.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh for the love of the Green Dragon!" Merry exclaimed and stormed off with a, "Shut up Pip!"

Boromir heard the confrontation but said nothing. He was too tired and too disquieted to do anything but sit right then. But Aragorn still took it upon himself to reassure Merry as Gandalf contemplated.

"Do not be afraid!" he said as Gandalf and Gimli whispered together.

The others were crowded behind, waiting anxiously, well all except Kennonomoi.

"Do not be afraid! I have been with him on many a journey, if never on one so dark; and there are tales of Rivendell of greater deeds of his than any I have seen. He will not go astray - if there is any path to find. He has led us in here against our fears, but he will lead us out again, at whatever cost to himself."

The hobbit stared at the ranger disbelief clearly written on his petite features.

"Then why are you afraid?" he asked in his characteristic bluntness.

To this Aragorn had no answer.

* * *

_Hall Twenty-One, The Mines of Moria, 3019, TA. January 14 , - Night.

* * *

_

It was some time after they first arrived that Frodo approached Gandalf with fright shining in his eyes.

"Gandalf something is following us," he whispered

The gray wanderer didn't even turn his head as he inhaled some of the smoke from his wooden pipe.

"Gollum" he stated simply

This only made the hobbit more frightened.

"How did he escape"?

At this the wizard did turn, "escape? Whoever said he escaped I believe that he was sat free"

"Tis a pity Bilbo did not kill him," Frodo hissed almost forcefully

"It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand" he turned back to look at the tunnels, "Do not be so quick to deal out justice and judgment"

At the wizard's stern words the ring bearer blanched yet still he couldn't help the feeling of anger and fear settle in his gut. Why was he chosen to carry this burden, it wasn't fair.

"I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this ever happened"

The wizard sighed, "So do all who live to see these dark times, all we have to do is in the time that is given to us"

With a little assurance Frodo smiled weakly and joined Sam. Yet at the young hobbit's departure Kennonomoi took his place. She stared at the tunnels along with Gandalf making sure she seemed utterly relaxed.

"You're going to die down here"

He didn't turn or even looked surprised.

"I know"

"Your demise will crush him"

"I know"

"Then why do you insist on committing suicide"?

This time Mithrandir did look at Elrond's foster daughter.

"Because I hope for a future I will never see, have you no hope Othar en Rhun"?

She smirked, "besides surviving, no not much"

He shook his head, such a waste. He looked over to the young woman that sat next to him for the first time. He could barely make out her profile because of the darkness around them. Her thick tresses had grown over their' journey even more so since she landed in Rivendell. It seemed that even at eighteen summers of age she was still growing taller. And according to her she would not stop growing until she at least reached the age of twenty.

"Then perhaps should your hope finds fruitarian you will find a life that includes happiness"?

Her eye's narrowed, "perhaps"

* * *

Sometime later Gandalf stood up and called the company to him, starting to walk down one passage. Each member rose with ease. Their' long wait had given them time to rest even if that rest was a bit uncomfortable.

"He's remembered." Merry sighed in relief.

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows twitched, "No, but the air does not smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Kennonomoi snorted. The light on his staff brightened and the fellowship found themselves in a great hallway, with tall pillars as far as the eye could see.

"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake!" Sam exclaimed as he looked around.

Grudgingly the elf of their' company had to agree. They made their' way to a small alcove where they made camp for the rest of the night.

"Rest, Our journey continues tomorrow and across the bridge of Khazad-dûm to the woods of Lothlorien," the wizard told them

* * *

_Hall Twenty-One, the Mines of Moria, January 15, 3019, TA. Early morning, before dawn.

* * *

_

As the pre dawn light broke through the dark in the outside world inside Khazad-dûm the darkness prevailed. Gandalf roused the fellowship from their sleep. Even though No light filtered through the dark stone the crafty old wizard knew well what time it was. He wanted them to complete what would hopefully be their second and last march through the mines.

And then they would hopefully see daylight again.

Kennonomoi knew all too well that Gandalf would not make it out alive. For some odd reason the idea didn't sit well with her.

'Come on! You don't even like the bastard' she chided herself as they approached the place where she knew Gimli would find his cousin's final resting place.

'He'll get resurrected and you can rip his crusty ass a new one then'

Yet the one thing she thought she lost would not let her settle the uneasiness that obviously. Having a conscience was a bitch.

* * *

_The Chamber of Mazarbul, the mines of Moria, 3019 TA, January 15.

* * *

_

Gimli Glóin's son was blissfully unaware of this and so when he spotted a doorway to the side of the hall, and when he saw the bodies of dead orcs outside the doors, he ran towards the open door to investigate.

Gandalf spotted him first and cried out, "Gimli!" but it was too late.

Gimli had rushed into the chamber and the rest of the fellowship was forced to follow. Gandalf leading the way, holding his pointed hat atop his head to stop it falling off as he jogged after the Dwarf. Gimli was devastated at the sight before him when they caught up with him his normally proud shoulders drooping and his leathered face weeping.

"No! Oh, no! No!" he cried.

The only word to describe the room was massacre. The room they were in was filled with bodies and useless weapons mixing with the remnants of old rubble. It was a bleak sight, as it had obviously been a grim end for those who had been here before. Gandalf was perhaps the only one to understand the Dwarf's predicament being the only one of them able to read the Dwarven letters. He approached the large stone tomb in the room.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." he read, "He is dead then. It is as I feared"

Kennonomoi held back the snide remark that automatically came to mind. She watched as the wizard handed his staff and his hat to Merry whom was looking more frightened with each passing minute. The street brawler was tempted to stop him from knocking over the skeleton but she knew she couldn't risk changing one of the major events so she stayed where she was.

Gimli whispered a quiet Dwarven prayer over the tomb of his cousin, "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag. Kheled-zâram. Balin tazlifi…"

However Legolas was becoming skittish.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," He told Aragorn.

The ranger only nodded and went to stand near Gandalf and speak to the old wizard. However said wizard reached for the book in the hands of the skeleton of a dead Dwarf, and he flicked through the crumbling pages. He settled on one page and began to read aloud.

'_We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there…. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep... We cannot get out…_'.

'_The pool is up to the wall at the Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Óin. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. The end comes…' and then, 'drums, drums in the deep…. They are coming…_.'

It was so silent you could here a pin drop. Then Pippin, curious as ever had been prowling around unwatched by the others and he touched a skeleton by a well. It fell in dragging with it a large bucket on a metal chain.

It made a horrible scraping and clanging noises as it tipped and fell. For a long moment, there was more silence the rest of the company listening to the increasingly duller clanks and bangs from the well in horror. The moment passed and Gandalf slammed the book closed.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" he snapped, visibly angry at Pippin's foolishness and recklessness.

"Save it Gramps we got bigger problems" stated Kennonomoi as she backed away from the room's entrance drawing her metal fans as she did so.

Legolas, having heard the warning was already listening for anything unusual. He heard it a split second before the rest of the Fellowship did. From the deeps, drumming noises could be heard. At first it was the quietest tap, but then it grew louder, and more frequent and louder still until the whole fellowship was listening, stranded on a knife-edge, listening to the ominous sounds of their own doom, All except for Kennonomoi who was softly reciting her credo.

"Forgive me father for I will sin to protect me and my own I. Will. Kill."

Then a great, rolling boom echoed throughout the chamber. It seemed to come from the unexplored depths below.

Only Gandalf and Kennonomoi knew what that sound was. And then Sam cried out in horror. He saw Frodo's sword, Sting, glow blue meaning that there were orcs near.

"Frodo!" he cried, alerting the dark-haired hobbit to the now blue glowing blade.

Another rolling boom sounded, that seemed to come from depths far below, and to tremble in the stone at their feet. They sprang towards the door in alarm, as if to run.

* * *

And then there came an echoing blast; a great horn was blown in the hall, and answering horns and harsh cries were heard further off. There was a hurrying sound of many feet. The warriors knew at once what it meant, and swords were loosened in their scabbards, knives drawn, arrows notched.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas, his fair face echoing his dismay. He knew better than most the numbers coming against them, able to make them out as they came closer.

"We cannot get out!" said Gimli, clutching his battle-axes to him.

"Trapped!" cried Gandalf in horror and dismay at their own foolishness as the trap closed about them.

"Why did I delay? Here we are, caught, just as they were before" he said

"As much I like your, _my god, my god we're all gonna die,_ attitudes might I remind all of you that I have no intention of giving up without a fight" Kennonomoi snapped

The rest of the fellowship snapped out of their stupor and started to prepare.

"Slam the doors and wedge them!" shouted Aragorn, trying to keep order as the hobbits panicked.

"And keep your packs on as long as you can; we may get a chance to cut our way out!"

Legolas grimaced in disgust as he heard the screeching outside, "Orcs." he almost spat.

Hefting his shield onto his back, Boromir ran to the door, sticking his head out to see what was coming for them. Almost immediately though he jerked back again as two orcish arrows narrowly missed skewering him through the head. As Boromir ran back into the room after slamming the door shut with a loud bang, Aragorn called out orders to the inexperienced hobbits.

"Get back!" he exclaimed, "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Boromir skidded to a stop beside the knot of warriors in front of the hobbits. He didn't even question Kennonomoi as she moved to help he and the ranger to barricade the door.

"They have a cave-troll," he drawled with dark humor or sarcasm

The whole time Kennonomoi ignored the burning in her lungs. All this activity was grating at her already abused body. She knew that she wouldn't be able to heal until the made it to Lothlorien. Gimli was perched on top of the tomb of his cousin his axes out and ready.

"Let them come!" Gimli shouted in challenge, clutching his axes and slipping into battle stance, "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

Kennonomoi extended her fans with an expert flick of her wrists automatically slipping into her 'one step kill' mode. Her eyes were brighter than the hobbits ever seen them as she smirked darkly at the now shaking door.

"You just keep on breathing there Gimli," she drawled, "for our sakes"

All hell broke lose. Aragorn and Legolas managed to shot down some of the orcs that tried to squeeze through the door but in the end there was too many. Aragorn was forced to drop his bow in favor of his sword. Boromir already armed with his sword and shield set to work against the orcs. Kennonomoi wasn't far behind him, using every dirty trick she learned from the streets to take them down. Then Gandalf decided to join the party.

Raising his Elven sword, Glamdring, the wizard gave a great roar and charged. Looking at him for a moment, the four hobbits then followed suit, diving into the uproar; ducking under orcs and goblins, and skewering them through the middle with all their summoned courage. Legolas was the only one still using the bow by this point; using his arrows to skewer orcs if they came close enough for hand-to-hand work and then jerking them back out to nock and fire from his bow.

Having met unexpected opposition, the orcs screeched like mad and one darted back out the doors to summon the cave troll, which was of course very bad news. Sam was the first to meet it. Skidding to an abrupt halt, the persistent hobbit looked up and up, until he saw the extremely ugly face of the cave troll. As it roared and brought its giant club down to squish him, Sam dived through the legs of the troll. He narrowly missed colliding into a stone slab.

Merry and Pippin backed up with Frodo into a corner, hiding behind a pillar in an effort to keep the ring bearer away from the cave troll.

For it seemed that nothing was having much effect on this creature. The troll moved further into the room, towards Gimli. The Dwarf threw a throwing axe at it, which struck it in the chest, but it did not even phase it. From across the room Legolas hit it with an arrow but again it did no real damage.

The troll then charged Gimli, who looked like a mouse who had just met the cat for a moment before he jumped from his perch just in the nick of time to avoid being crushed. The cave troll destroyed Balin's tomb with one terrible blow from its heavy club. The Dwarf landed awkwardly on hard stone, but he staggered to his feet again and started madly hacking orcs with his axe. It soon became clear that the troll was totally out of control, as it cared not that it killed; whatever side.

Its club was used to slam orcs and send them sailing nearly as much as it was used to try to kill the fellowship. Unfortunately, Gimli, once more was right in its away and as it started swinging its weapon, carrying away orcs every time, he managed to duck but then at last he got knocked down and as he lay dazed, the troll came towards him. It was Kennonomoi who saved him from getting killed by managing to drag the dwarf away from the troll's downward swing. She was gasping from the effort and it felt as if someone twisted a knife in her chest.

"Ye alright there lass" he asked gruffly by way of gratitude as they watched Legolas try to take down the foul creature.

The youngest Espada straightened, then hissed in pain, " no, not really"

The dwarf frowned, "I'm not that heavy" he said with certainly

Kennonomoi sent him an incredulous glare.

"Your going on a diet or I swear to god I will turn you into my personal punching bag"

Gimli managed to get up and once again join the fight. The she warrior had no other choice but to join him as the orcs began to attack her once more. She noticed Sam hitting orcs upside their' heads with a frying pan and couldn't hold back a snicker. It was official; the frying pan was mightier than the sword.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he exclaimed as he continued to whack any nearby orcs.

But she did not notice that the troll had backed the trio of Merry, Pippin and Frodo into a corner until Aragorn shouted out.

"Frodo!" he yelled.

The troll started to play hide and seek with a terrified Frodo, and in its desperation, it started to fight its way to Frodo. Kennonomoi continued to fight knowing what would happen next. She would not interfere.

By the time Aragorn got near enough for a good look, the troll was dragging Frodo and he was screaming for help. Aragorn was exhausted, forced to lean against a wall for a moment to keep himself upright but at Frodo's cry, he leapt into action once more.

"Frodo!" he shouted, jumping down in front of the hobbit, placing himself between Frodo and the troll.

"STU- PID" Kennonomoi drawled under her breath

Aragorn thrust a spear into the troll's chest but like all their other efforts, it did not stop it. Merry and Pippin threw rocks at the troll from above bravely trying to distract the beast. It didn't work. The troll hit Aragorn, sending him flying. The ranger landed a good few feet away, dazed.

Frodo tried to run to Aragorn's side only to be thwarted. The troll had skewered him through his ribs with a spear after pinning him into the wall and so Frodo had sunk into a heap twenty feet away from the downed ranger.

The fellowship redoubled their' efforts at seeing their' fallen comrades. Even Kennonomoi had stepped up her efforts at the sight of both would be king and hero harmed. It didn't matter wither she was already injured or tired, these fuckers pissed the youngest Espada off. Even as Gimli, Gandalf, and Kennonomoi took down the last of the orcs Legolas managed to put an arrow through the troll's brain.

Merry, Boromir, and Pippin slapped Aragorn away. Yet the ranger did not take offense.

"Frodo!" he exclaimed and bolted from his fallen position over to the downed hobbit.

"Oh no…" he whispered softly as he turned him over and to his shock saw Frodo sucking in breaths.

Sam dropped down to his knees beside Frodo, "He's alive!" he exclaimed in relief.

Frodo sat up, and hurried to reassure the others that he was fine, "I'm all right. I'm not hurt." he said.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said in wonder.

Gandalf though, knew better, "I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," he said sagely.

Frodo then unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a Mithril coat of mail.

Gimli's eyes widened at the very sight, "Mithril!" he exclaimed, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"

He seemed about to say more but the sounds of more orcs coming sounded outside the chamber and Gandalf leaped to his feet, as the others did the same, "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" he shouted, leading the way through the east-door.

They all ran, only Gandalf and Kennonomoi knowing that they were running toward the old wizard's death.


	13. No victory without suffering

**Author's note: To those who have become loyal to this story sorry for the delay in a real update. Because the summery for this wasn't all spiffy clean they ripped it off the site. I'm still pissed about that too, any fucking way here's the update hope you like it and remember to send plenty of reviews. –_Rei__

* * *

_**

_Outside the east-door of the Chamber of Mazarbul, the mines of Moria, 3019 TA, January 15_

* * *

As they raced down the staircase, Gandalf stopped at the landing and Kennonomoi stood beside him, "Off you go, all of you, down the stairs!" Gandalf ordered, "Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards."

"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" Aragorn called.

Kennonomoi breathed in as best as she could before joining in with Aragorn, "he's right old man this is no time to play hero".

"Do as I say!" Gandalf said fiercely, giving Aragorn a slight push towards the stairs.

The youngest Espada did her level best not to knock the wizard then and there, this needed to happen and she knew it, and besides what could she do to stop the Balrog, knowledge is power only stretched so far. She ran with her 'brother' downward, listening with half an ear as Gandalf magically sealed the doors.

Focusing completely on the run Kennonomoi did her best to ignore the explosion she heard behind her, Aragorn did the same. Even as the fellowship waited at the bottom of the stairs long after Gandalf's 'few minutes' had passed, there was a stab of white light and a dull rumble followed by a heavy thud. Gandalf tumbled head first down the stairs.

Half the fellowship helped the wizard to his feet while the other half except Kennonomoi began to question him incessantly about what was chasing them.

"Well, well! That's over!" said the wizard struggling to his feet and ignoring their attempts to help him, "I have done all that I could. But I have met my match, and have nearly been destroyed"

"Don't stand there! Go on! You will have to do without light for a while; I am rather shaken. Go on! Go on! Where are you, Gimli?" he asked, searching for the Dwarf.

Pippin being the curious hobbit that he was was about to continue with his questions only to be yanked by the front of his shirt by Kennonomoi.

"Run now, retarded questions later, comprende ese"?

Gulping visibly the hobbit for once in his life did the smart thing and simply nodded. Even if her breaths were labored the Brandybuck knew with no uncertain terms Kennonomoi was not someone to be trifled with. As soon as the she warrior let him loose he ran to join his other kinsmen far away from the intimidating woman as they fled for their' lives. Gandalf continued to bark orders at them unaware of the exchange because he was solely focused on getting out to the mine.

"Come ahead with me! Keep close behind, all of you!" he said, not letting on about their narrow escape, as he led the Fellowship down the many flights of stairs.

* * *

_The Mines of Moria, 3019, TA. January 15, - Noontide_

* * *

At the end of an hour of seemingly senseless running, with terror and urgency giving them speed, they had gone a mile or maybe a little more and had descended seemingly endless flights of stairs. Every second, they were glad that they had yet to see any sign of hunt by anyone, they almost began to hope that they would yet escape from this nightmare.

With every flight of stairs they went down though; the air grew hotter and denser. At first the warmth was pleasant after the chill of the upper halls, but the further they went, the more oppressive did the heat get, until they were sweating profusely and gasping for breath. On more than one occasion Kennonomoi had to force herself to keep going. Aragorn could not help her and neither could any other of the fellowship for that matter. It was a wonder she hadn't collapsed; god knew one of her lungs did.

Finally when they were at least seventeen flights down Gandalf called a halt to their' run. Kennonomoi collapsed, only to be caught by Legolas. The elf prince looked upon the burden in his arms with worry, as did the rest of the fellowship.

"Aragorn she cannot go on" said Boromir upon seeing the dark hair woman gasping for air.

Rounding on the Gondorian noble Aragorn glared at him with such intensity that he visibly flinched, "she doesn't have a choice".

Samwise was clearly torn between helping with Kennonomoi, or staying at his master's side. It was clear for all to see that she was running on empty and whatever strength she had was now waning. Frodo made the decision for his faithful friend, by moving forward and uncorking his water skin helped Legolas seat her into a upright position and made her drink the water slowly.

Sam and the other hobbits soon joined him, taking off their' cloaks and using them as fans to cool Kennonomoi down. Gandalf watched them in slightly shocked pride. Even Gimli with Boromir and Aragorn took up watch near their' fallen comrade, doing their' best to help with what they knew how to do. He hated the idea that he had to disturb this peace but Gandalf knew they had to continue otherwise they were all going to get caught, tortured, and most likely killed. Sighing he got up anyway, it was time to go.

"Come, we must keep moving" he called reluctantly after a few minutes had passed

Boromir glowered at the their' leader, reiterating his earlier statement "she cannot go on"

"Then I will carry her" retorted Aragorn

Legolas shook his head, "You won't mellon nin but I will"

The ranger looked ready to fight with the prince however Gandalf cut him off.

"The burden of her weight will be too great for you too carry Aragorn Legolas is right"

"Are you bastards call'n me fat"?

The entire fellowship looked down at the downed she warrior. Frodo had closed his water skin and sat on his hunches watching her worriedly while Pippin and Merry continued to fan her. Kennonomoi was still breathing with difficulty but she was calmed down enough to speak.

"Nay tis only truth I speak Aaron, we are all fast tiring and Legolas is most likely the only one of us that will be able to keep up with added weight" said Gandalf

Kennonomoi made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat and closed her eyes. She was too tired to argue. Aragon unhooked his cloak and signaled for his elven friend to hunch down. With Boromir's and Gimli's help the ranger managed to get Kennonomoi onto the elf's back and strapped securely into position.

And with the she warrior secure the rest of the fellowship prepared themselves for the last stretch of their' journey through the dreaded mines before following the gray wanderer further into the darkness.

The lower levels, the mines of Moria, 3019 TA, January 15 

A couple of hours later, they at last reached the lower levels of the mines. By now, the fellowship was an exhausted straggling group; even Legolas's Elven forbearance pushed to its limits. The hobbits had been pushed harder and further here than anywhere in their' mostly peaceful lives.

Yet they continued to push on. But as they passed through the pitch darkness with only the narrow light of Gandalf's staff, and the faint shimmer of Legolas to cling to; most of the company thought that they were seeing things when a red tinge to the light started to become more and more clear.

It only served to horrify the now more than alert Kennonomoi once she noticed something.

Looking up at the walls which was now literally crawling with goblins she stated on no uncertain terms, "Ok, this rates at about a what the fuck on my messed up shit-o-meter"

Her companions didn't even flicker a gaze at her.

"What is it?" hissed Merry

Before the wizard could answer Kennonomoi cut him off, "proper motivation"

Legolas looked over his shoulder as well watching as the foul creatures loosed arrows at them, the red glow growing brighter.

"Let me guess, proper motivation to make like good little campers, turn tail, and haul ass" asked the elf

"Smart boy"

Gandalf frantically urged them to pick up their pace and easily outpacing Merry. An arrow whistled over Frodo's head and only Aragorn's quick reaction stopped the Ring bearer from being shot as he jerked Frodo out of its flight path.

Even as the hail of arrows started to fall amongst them, Boromir's shield was placed over his head to protect him and Sam, the hobbit he was half-dragging to keep up. The less preoccupied amongst them began to notice that they had had one stroke of luck at last, the bridge of Khazad-dûm was within their' sights.

* * *

_The Bridge of Khazad-dûm, The Mines of Moria, 3019, TA. January 15, - Late Afternoon.

* * *

_

The wizard turned left and sped across the smooth floor of the hall. The fellowship following behind him as best they could the faster members often slowing down to urge the hobbits and Gimli on. As they ran, they heard the beat and echo of many hurrying feet behind them. A shrill yell went up; they had been seen. The arrows still reigned down upon them as they sped up their' pace trying to get to the bridge.

"Lead the way Gimli!" Gandalf cried, gesturing the Dwarf to go forward, "Pippin and Merry next! Straight on, and up the stair beyond the door!"

Even as the first three gained the safety of the stairs, with the walls of stone effectively stopping the orcish arrows to shoot at them another rain of arrows descended on the other eight. Another arrow pierced Gandalf's hat and stuck there like a black feather. Kennonomoi didn't even bother to smoother the snort that bubbled forth from her lips. The man was about to die and she knew it but there was nothing she could or even would do to save him.

'Better to laugh with sinners than to cry with saints' she thought

The orcs scuttled down the pillars from the roof, they crawled up through holes and chasms in the floor; they were everywhere. And the company were hopelessly outnumbered a thousand to one. None noticed the red glow appearing on the walls once more. Even Kennonomoi grimaced in pure disgust. They were far more ugly than even she originally thought them to be and that was saying. For one moment the youngest Espada bemoaned her fate. All she wanted was to get back to her old life, kicking ass and taking names. She simply wasn't cut out for this self-sacrificing cock joggling bullshit.

Eventually they were cornered in the middle of the hall, forced to halt and draw weapons and face the hordes that were coming for them. But even as the orcs scuttled closer and the warriors shifted into a tighter protective circle, they spotted the red glow approaching and to their astonishment, the orcs disappeared as rapidly as they had come, crawling back into their pits and ceilings. However Kennonomoi merely remained silent. She stared at Frodo with cold eyes belying the pity she felt for the young ring bearer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir said, looking around suspiciously, as if Sauron himself was going to come out of the shadows.

But then from the shadows of the great doors of the hall, came from a lack of a better word… thing.

It was a great creature of shadow and flame; that drew darkness to it like light does to moths. Its great horned face topped a body at least twenty feet tall and in its hands were a sword and whip of fire; it had great wings of shadow stretching out on either side of its body, at least fifty feet across and a great tail of fire three or four times the height of the tallest man.

With every step, the floor shook underneath it and it carried with it a shadow of fear for all who beheld it. It was a demon from the first age, the very one that had destroyed the Dwarves of Moria in the year 1980 of the Third Age when it killed King Durin VI and most of the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm.

"Ai! Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" cried Legolas, remembering the tales of his youth.

Gimli stared with wide eyes at the agent of his kin's fall and destruction, "Durin's Bane!" he cried out in horror.

"A Balrog," muttered Gandalf, his eyes downcast and his shoulders stopped like the old man he pretended to be.

"Now I understand…" He faltered and leaned heavily on his staff, "What an evil fortune! And I am already weary!"

And yet Kennonomoi said nothing. No scathing words or quick retorts could be said in order to describe this moment. She had condemned a man to death. Sighing chokingly the youngest Espada reminded herself furiously that it was his choice and Gandalf knew damn well what he was getting himself into and even if he didn't it was necessary.

'Why the fuck do I even care' she asked herself

Watching the interplay between the rest of the fellowship silently Kennonomoi reflected on her travels so far. She wondered with no small amount of trepidation how they were able to make it this far without getting killed. The entire close calls with Saruman and not to mention orcs.

_'No turning back now'_

She watched numbly as Gandalf called out, this foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

'_My path to hell is well paved'_

Aragorn raced across the hall, "Quickly!" he shouted.

"Move faster!" Then the ranger noticed that Gandalf was lingering, "Gandalf!" he shouted, "Come on!

_'Don't just hold back the enemy, kill these fuckers till you empty'_

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." The ranger made to protest but the wizard shoved Aragorn away from him, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" he snapped.

They raced down the crumbling staircases, feeling steps give way underneath their feet and knowing that their predicament was perilous at best. But they pushed on, until at last they came to a break in the rock. Legolas was the first to jump not even paying attention to Kennonomoi's mildly undignified shriek as they leapt across the crevice.

_'Cause all we have is death when life fades to black'_

"Gandalf!" he shouted, signaling for the wizard to jump the gap. The wizard promptly did so barely clearing the jump. Then Boromir grabbed a hobbit with each hand, "Merry! Pippin!" and jumped over with them, precariously wavering on the edge for a moment as the weight had nearly been too much, the risk too great. Even as Boromir landed, the rock on the other side started to give way and they knew that their time was running out. Aragorn easily tossed Sam across into Boromir's arms, and looked expectantly at Gimli.

_'Cause there ain't no turning back'_

"Nobodytosses a dwarf!" he said indignantly

"No one in their' right mind would pick up a dwarf" retorted Kennonomoi loudly just as said dwarf attempted to jump. Barely making the ledge Gimli was only stopped from falling by Legolas grabbing him by his thick beard.

The Dwarf's eyes goggled in outrage, "Not the beard!"

Rolling his eyes Legolas gave Gimli's beard a mighty tug and bringing safely to the rest of the fellowship. Glóin's son glowered at the mirkwood prince before looking at Kennonomoi.

"You tried to lift a dwarf," he said simply

With her trademark wry humor the youngest Espada responded in kind, "I rest my case"

_'Ain't no picking up the pieces to try again'_

But then the rock gave way and Aragorn and Frodo were left stranded, clinging to a piece of rock that was swaying dangerously. The ranger grabbed the back of the hobbit's shirt and held on tightly. The rock began to sway more vigorously.

Hang on!" he yelled

The top of the stone broke away from the bottom and fell at an angle, towards the bit of stone that the rest of the Fellowship was standing on, on a knife-edge with anticipation.

"Lean forward." Aragorn said calmly, bracing their weight, "Steady now."

Frodo and Aragorn jumped just as the gap between the two flights were nil. Gandalf barely allowed them enough time to stand before he was in motion once more.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" he shouted, pointing at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm in the distance.

As quickly as possible they moved across the bridge to the other side. Gandalf who was the last one, stopped halfway across the bridge and turned to face the demon. The Balrog reached the bridge, it raised its whip, and the tongs whined and crackled as they flew through the air. Fire came from its nostrils as it roared at him. However Gandalf stood firm.

"All we got is one shot and I'm going at it like two dogs caged' 

"You cannot pass!" he said staring the creature down.

The Balrog let out a roar and stood to its full height, a flaming whip in one hand a sword in the other.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried helplessly towards his friend.

Boromir held him back.

The orcs stood still and a dead silence fell at the wizard's words, and a great brightly glowing shield started to encase him as he spoke, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog brought down its flaming sword, but Gandalf seemed to have created a force field of light around his body and thus knocked the weapon aside.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf growled loudly.

The Balrog snapped its whip at the Istar and shattered Gandalf's bubble, sending a shockwave through them both.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf hollered, raising his staff high and striking the bridge.

His power caused the bridge to break just before him, and the Balrog came falling down into the darkness below. Sighing, bone weary beyond comprehension, he turned around to go back to the distraught fellowship but even as he turned, a fiery whip of the Balrog wrapped around his ankle, and yanked him down. Almost desperately he clawed at the edge trying to pull himself up. Even as he scrabbled for a hold, Frodo tried to run to him.

Yet once again Boromir grabbed the hobbit around the middle, to stop him running back to Gandalf, "No! No!" Frodo cried desperately, "GANDALF!"

Looking directly into Kennonomoi's eyes, which peeked from over Legolas's shoulder the wizard, nodded imperceptivity toward her. She stared back her expression saying more words than her lips ever could.

_'Hope is impossible to kill'_

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said, before he let go falling into the darkness.

The company stood rooted with horror staring into the pit unable to believe what they just witnessed. Even as Aragorn and Boromir retreated from the edge of the bridge under a hail of arrows, the rest of the bridge cracked and fell. With a cry, Boromir roused them, seeing that Aragorn could not.

"Come! We must go now!" he shouted

Frodo screamed even as Boromir carried him away, "NO! NO!"

Immediately the fellowship was roused from their' stupor, and dodging the orcs renewed attacks. All save Aragorn that was until Boromir's next words reached his ears.

"Do not let Gandalf's sacrifice be in vain!" "We must flee"

At last, the ranger staggered forward to join the company; grief and shock blinding him and choking him but they ran on. At last, the light grew before them; great shafts pierced the roof. They ran swifter at the sight of this hard won freedom. They passed into a hall, bright with daylight from its high windows in the east. They fled across it at full speed, Boromir leading the way. Through its huge broken doors, they passed, and suddenly before them the Great Gates opened, an arch of blazing light.

_'So I'll keep it here close to me'_

There was a guard of orcs crouching in the shadows behind the great doorposts towering on either side, but the gates were shattered and cast down. Aragorn found himself filled with a rage so terrible that it scared him as he saw the orcs some of the vile creatures that had been responsible for the deaths of Gandalf and many of his other friends and family. He killed the captain that stood in his path, and the rest fled in terror of his wrath, not giving him the chance to decimate them too.

_'And then perhaps my path will no longer be that of hell'_

At last, they passed into the Dimrill Dale and the harsh glare of the waning sunlight stung their eyes. They stopped and looked back.

Dark yawned the archway of the Gates under the mountain-shadow. Faint and far beneath the earth rolled the slow drumbeats. A thin black smoke trailed out of the open gate. Nothing else was to be seen. The dale all around them was empty.

_'But whatever path I take it will never go smoothly'_

* * *

_Outside the East-gate, the vale of Nanduhirion, called by the Dwarves the valley of Azanulibizar or the Dimrill Dale, 3019 TA, January 15.

* * *

_

Gandalf the Grey was dead. It didn't seem possible. Or at least that was what most of the fellowship felt. Kennonomoi knew all too well what happened and let it be so. Legolas had finally put her down and now she mechanically observed the ones the old wizard left behind. Boromir was straining with all his might to stop Gimli from charging back into the certain death of the mines.

Merry and Pippin cried openly, their' wails more than audible. Legolas wandered in a daze, bewildered by Gandalf's fall. Sam stood with him his head cradled in his hands his eyes filled with tears.

"Legolas," they heard Aragorn call. "Get them up!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said angrily, while fighting back his own tears.

Standing Kennonomoi walked over to Merry and Pippin. Letting her eyes ice over the youngest Espada took up the stance her eldest brother would often take when they were in trouble with any sort of authority figure.

"Pity will not wait for their' sake" she said deliberately letting her voice to drop to her natural pitch which was so disturbingly like her father's that she often had to suppress the low almost flowing sound in order to avoid getting a verbal beating from her mother.

Aragorn gave his 'sister' a thankful nod for her support, as he moved to help Sam up.

"On your feet Sam," he said softly

Reluctantly everyone followed suit, all the while trying to hold back their' tears and grief.

"We will make for the Woods of Lothlórien," Aragorn said, before taking notice that they were lacking another companion.

Frodo?" Turning around, Aragorn could see Frodo Baggins walking aimlessly away from the rest of the group, lost in his grief.

"Frodo!"

The small hobbits stopped at the second call of his name and turned to face the rest of the Fellowship, tears falling from his blue eyes.

Kennonomoi felt her heart cry out for the tiny being. Yet still she kept up the cold pretense, she needed to keep control.

"You heard the man, move out" she barked the command coolly

None of them even thought to disobey her.

* * *

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 15, - late afternoon.

* * *

_

Heart-sore and weary, Gimli spoke reassuring words to the young hobbits broke the fellowship's silence that had held since they set out after the disaster in Moria.

Gimli eyed the dense woods with no little suspicion, "Stay close, young Hobbits!" he said knowledgably, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods An, Elf-witch of terrible power All who look upon her fall under her spell."

Kennonomoi knew this part all too well she planned on rectifying it. The hobbits looked at the trees fearfully at his words, while Legolas ignored his ignorance. Aragorn was too focused on his task to hear the Dwarf's words. Indeed, Aragorn was making sure to put his entire mind to the task lest he break down from grief.

But Frodo nearly came to a sudden stop when an unfamiliar voice echoed through his mind, "_Frodo_!"

He gasped in shock but Gimli, beside him, never noticed as he went on, "And they are never seen again."

"_Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom... You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer," _the voice said.

Sam noticed the hobbit's frozen features, "Mr. Frodo?" he asked quietly, looking at the dark-haired halfling.

Gimli continued to extol his virtues in a way that had Legolas clenching his fists around his bow, "Well, here is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox… Oh!" he came to an abrupt halt as an archer with a knocked bow seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and leveled the arrow at his face.

All around them, Elves stepped out of the trees with bows, surrounding them. Only Legolas had his bow drawn in turn, and then an Elf with white blonde hair stepped in front, clearly the leader, and a familiar face to some of the company.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud; we could have shot him in the dark." he said disdainfully, very obviously having heard the Dwarf's previous remarks.

Without hesitation Kennonomoi drew her weapons making sure by the time the elves figured out she was even moving it would be too late. Kennonomoi threw her closed blades at the elf to the leader elf's left, pinning him to the tree by his underarms just a millisecond before he was about to shoot. Then she relieved another of his curved sword and taking him hostage. She pressed the blade to her captive's lower back just between the tailbone and cartilage between the next lumber up.

"Hold"!

Kennonomoi wasn't surprised to see all arrows now pointed at her.

"Hell of a welcome you have here, but you might want to put the nice little weapons away they make me gun happy" she stated flatly

The elf, which she knew to be Haldir, raised a silvery eyebrow, "gun happy"?

She smirked viscously, "I'll stick this sword where the sun doesn't shine comprende peaches"?

Now the March warden looked utterly confused. The best way to describe his expression would be to say the mortal that managed to efficiently take down two of his warriors baffled him.

"You are an intruder, in the lands of the white lady-" he began only to be cut off

"And you are a chauvinistic bastard attacking me and mine, we are not here to argue about semantics, we are here for help and rest let the lady judge us for herself but I swear to God should you raise a hand against us again your going to wish Sauron were the one you were up against" she spat back.

None of the fellowship interrupted the exchange too shocked at the words that spilled forth from the she warriors lips. Even Haldir whom was the only one of his company that spoke common was shocked. This slip of a woman had not only insulted him she threatened him.

And from the way she spoke, this woman wasn't making an idol threat either. Looking into burning amber pools he couldn't help but nod his head and tell his men to lower their' weapons. Hesitantly they did so eyeing the girl in shock as she released her captive and walked passed their' leader and turning the elf stuck to the tree loose.

"Who are you"?

" Aaron sister of Aragorn son of Arathorn" she said simply

"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien," said Haldir in return, recognizing the oft bedraggled ranger, "And he has the favor of the Lady. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood is known to us also," he continued, with a nod towards the prince, "But the others we know not. And we do not normally admit strangers into our realm in these troubled days. But we have been waiting for you."

Gimli eyed the Elves with blatant distaste, "Aragorn!" he said urgently.

"These woods are perilous. We should go back."

Haldir looked blankly at the Dwarf, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting."


	14. Stand alone complex

**Author's note: Thanks all four of you for the reviews it's much appreciated. Anyway here's the update.**

* * *

The fellowship trailed behind the Elves, most of which returned to their watch until only Haldir was left with them, and he was to lead them to Caras Galadhon, and the home of the Lord and Lady. Though unused to the needs of the mortal races, as Aragorn was hardier than most men Haldir recognized the exhaustion in most of the company, and so let them rest for a while at the hill of Cerin Amroth.

While the others drifted away, he pulled Legolas aside, "What has happened, my lord?" he asked, "What shadow lies upon your company to bring a Dwarf into these woods?"

"You know my name, Haldir Use it," Legolas reminded him wearily, "But to answer your question, we have passed through the shadow of the mines of Moria, and endured much weariness and toil. And now grief lies upon us, for a horror came upon us unawares in the dark of Khazad-dûm. But I dare not speak of it yet."

The march warden wanted to question his old friend, wanted to ask of his companions and how was it that he came upon such detestable company such as the she-warg of a woman and dwarf but he could see the fatigue in Legolas's eyes and left the mirkwood prince to his thoughts. He stole glance to where the ranger trudged to a semi-secluded area tiredly.

The grief was plainly visible in his gray orbs. Haldir wouldn't dare bother the anguish stricken ranger. However as the March warden turned to watch the supposed sister of Aragorn he couldn't help the righteous fury that consumed him. Slowly he made his way to her, each step more pronounced than the last. For her part Kennonomoi was more than aware of Haldir's murderous gaze focused on her but could care less.

'He wants to start shit let him it makes knocking him on his ass all the more satisfying'

With that pleasant thought in mind Kennonomoi turned her burning amber gaze toward her new 'victim'. If looks could kill Aragorn's 'sister' was sure that she would be a pile of ash on the ground. Attractive blue eyes looked upon her with such rage the youngest Espada had little doubt that this elf would try, 'emphasis on **try**' to do her bodily harm.

She wasn't all that surprised that none of the rest of her companions noticed that the venerable Lothlorien elf had approached her. They were dealing with loosing Gandalf after all. And Kennonomoi had no intention to draw their' attention as entertaining as it would have been.

"You threatened one of my comrades"

The sociopath of a she warrior gave him a shit-eating grin.

"My, aren't you a smart one" she taunted him with a patronizing yet cold tone that she reserved specifically for an occasion like this.

Kennonomoi watched as the march warden struggled with his temper. It was amusing how the veins in his neck pulsed erratically as he tried to hide his reaction. But as the tension mounted and Haldir's patience began to snap it was surprisingly Boromir whom stopped the **conversation **before it could come down to blows.

He glared at Haldir, "is there a problem master elf"?

Haldir grit his teeth and glared right back.

"Nay lord of the west" he strained to say without sarcasm before leaving without so much as a backwards glance

She waited until she was sure the march warden was out of earshot before rounding on Boromir. The Gondorian waited for her to lose her temper, he knew all too well it was coming. Surprisingly all he got when he looked the she warrior looked him in the eye was a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged in the most unlordly manner that she had ever seen, "we have better things to do than provoke our host"

Sighing Kennonomoi had no choice but to agree as distasteful as it was to do so.

* * *

_Caras Galadhon, Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 17, - evening

* * *

_

As the fellowship were led into the lively city of Caras Galadhon, woven into the gold and silver mellryn trees as if it had always been there, even Gimli was in awe of the sheer breath-taking beauty of this ethereal city. Celeborn and Galadriel's home was in the tallest mallorn tree in the city, and they were led up the quiet looping staircase, increasingly aware of the curious gazes of the Galadhrim, wondering at the curious party in their midst. At last reaching the receiving chamber of the Lord and Lady, they waited, trying to ignore the looks of the Elves gathered there.

Kennonomoi's lungs still burned with the remnants of her injuries at both the mountain pass and Moria yet she refused to be carried and refused to show exact how tired she was. For the youngest Espada had no doubt in her mind that Galadriel and her husband would want to speak with her after the meeting with the fellowship.

The couple in question descended the stairs in a glow of bright light, almost blinding the fellowship until Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel stood in front of them; tall and fair; their wise eyes seeming to see into their souls.

Celeborn's silver hair swished as he looked at the company wonderingly, "Here there are nine," he said, "Ten were to set out; so said the messages. But maybe there has been some change of counsel that we have not heard. Elrond is far away, and darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown longer. But did Gandalf not come with you? Was he not to lead your party? Now tell us where is he for I much desire to speak with him."

"Nay, there was no change of counsel," said the Lady Galadriel, speaking for the first time.

Grief was clear as day in her startling sky orbs as her gaze met Aragorn's.

"Gandalf the Grey set out with the company, but he did not pass the borders of this land."

She had found her answer in the ranger's eyes, "He hath fallen into shadow"

Kennonomoi bit her lip in effort to not say anything lest she get herself locked up for her insolence.

"These are evil tidings," Celeborn said, his face and voice grim, and he spared a glance at his shocked wife.

Both husband and wife were stricken at the loss of the old wizard whom was a close friend

"This is the most evil that have been spoken here in long years full of grievous deeds." He turned to Haldir then, his gaze sharp, "Why has nothing of this been told to be before?" he asked in the Elven-tongue of old.

Looking quite chastised Haldir looked down in embarrassment and anger.

"We have not spoken to Haldir of our deeds or our purpose," said Legolas, his voice miserable as he defended the strong march-warden.

"At first we were weary and danger was too close behind; and afterwards we almost forgot our grief for a time, as we walked in gladness on the fair paths of Lórien."

"Tell us the full tale!" Celeborn commanded, "These tidings may be evil but I would rather know the enemy that dispatched two such as them than be ignorant as to its strength."

And so Aragorn, the now unofficial leader of the company now, took up the tale of their dark passage of Khazad-dûm, and the perils they had faced. His voice shook as he described the falls of Gandalf, and their own escape from the horror of the mines. He paused to let the tale sink in, and then he spoke of the creature that had claimed Gandalf's life.

"An evil of the Ancient World it seemed, as I have never seen before. It was both a shadow and a flame, strong and terrible."

But he would not name it. He was too afraid that his voice would break.

"It was a Balrog of Morgoth," said Legolas, his eyes shadowed, "Of all Elf-banes the most deadly, save the One who sits in the Dark Tower."

"Indeed I saw upon the bridge that which haunts our darkest dreams, I saw Durin's Bane," Gimli added in a low voice, and dread was in his eyes at the memory.

Galadriel surveyed the weary company compassionately, but Frodo thought he saw well-honed steel behind those fathomless blue eyes.

"Choices have been made but more still lie before you" Galadriel said, looking at Frodo, "Your quest is known to us. But we will not here speak of it more openly. Yet not in vain will it prove, maybe, that you came to his land seeking aid, as Gandalf himself plainly purposed."

"It was I who first summoned the White Council. And if my designs had not gone amiss, Gandalf the Grey would have governed it, and then mayhap things would have gone otherwise. But even now, there is hope left. I will not give you counsel, saying do this or do that. For not in doing or contriving, nor in choosing between this course and another, can I avail; but only in knowing what was and is, and in part also, what shall be. But this I will say to you; your quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel said solemnly, "Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all."

Here, she stared at Boromir, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true," she continued, looking at Sam, who stared back fearlessly.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said softly.

Looking at Kennonomoi the she elf beckoned her closer. Kennonomoi approached Galadriel slowly never meeting her eyes.

"I would speak with you alone " she said clearly

Said dark spirit heard an assorted number of gasps none of which came from the fellowship. Yet the youngest Espada ignored them, she knew this was coming so there was no point in even trying to put up a front.

Galadriel looked to the rest of the fellowship and Haldir, "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace…"

Many of the fellowship were curious as to why the lady would want to speak to Kennonomoi alone. Aragorn was curious as well not to mention worried why the lady would want to speak to Kennonomoi alone but he said nothing. If his 'sister' wasn't going to argue than he wasn't going to either. But as the company followed one of Galadriel's handmaidens to their' resting place, Frodo once more heard the voice in his head, save this time it had a name attached to it, Galadriel.

"_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire, one who has seen the Eye!"

* * *

_

Galadriel dismissed everyone from the room and all except her husband left the room. Still Kennonomoi would not raise her gaze from the floor. For her part the elf queen tried to probe the girl's mind only to encounter a barrier thicker than steel. Unperturbed she looked for cracks in the wall and found none. Suddenly she let out a gasp.

'_You know you could just ask whether I'm going to take the ring and kill them or not' mused a mind voice dryly_

"Are you alright my love?" asked Celeborn at the sound of his beloved's gasp

The elf queen rubbed his hand reassuringly before turning her attention back to Kennonomoi.

"Aye, I could ask but would you answer honestly? What have you to hide child that you must shield your mind from me knowing my intentions are well and good"?

Kennonomoi remained still, "I will answer you honestly if you give your word to back off we all have something to hide and I am no different"

To this Galadriel merely moved closer to Kennonomoi until she loomed over the tall young woman and used her finely manicured hands to raise the she warrior's chin so that Kennonomoi's gaze was locked with her own.

"I give my word"

Sighing Kennonomoi looked at the elf queen with as much seriousness she could muster, "then I solemnly swear that I have no intention of killing, burning, mind fucking, pillaging, stealing, pranking, or otherwise help furthering Sauron's intention of conquering all of Arda"

Celeborn looked upon the girl and was sure that she was either very wise and very dangerous or very much insane and dangerous. His wife two noted was staring, yet not in shock.

She cocked her head to the side, "did I leave anything out"?

Galadriel gave a small mysterious smile that Celeborn was more than accustomed to.

"Aye you left out mutilating"

"Alright I won't kill, burn, mind fuck, pillage, steal, prank, mutilate, or otherwise further Sauron's plans"

The queen nodded her satisfaction before moving back to stand by her husband. There she continued her questioning with bemusement at the young woman's answers. Celeborn also quickly became quickly fond of the girl's stranger sense of humor.

That was until the couple came to a particular sensitive question, "Why did you join the fellowship"?

"Survival, one at least I know you guys won't try to kill me first chance you get and two bad guys tend to not last very long"

At this Celeborn looked at her incredulously.

"Have you no sense of right and wrong" he asked her

To this Kennonomoi shrugged, "you wanted the truth well here it is y'all got this p-raffle-light-type thing go'n on around here and to tell the truth I couldn't give a less of shit, I was dragged into a fight that wasn't mine so you'll haveta excuse me when I say you can take that pipe out ya ass and get with the program cus' and jack shit any of us can do about it"

"I'm sorry if I sounded judgmental my lady" Celeborn said, "I merely wanted to know where your loyalties lie"

"Only me and mine have my 'loyalty' as you put it and call me Bee I was never nor ever will be a lady"

Galadriel gave her a mysterious smile.

"What"?

"Perhaps you would go join your companions at their' resting place" the elf queen asked trying to distract the her

The youngest Espada knew Galadriel was up to something but let it slide. There was no use in arguing and the elf queen would most likely to manage not telling her anything. So Kennonomoi merely nodded as Galadriel gave a mental call to one of her handmaidens to get the young she warrior a bath and more comfortable clothes. Kennonomoi followed the maiden with a farewell to her host.

* * *

The company was disquieted when they were once more left alone with the promise of food, drink and new clothes to come in the near future. None had escaped the probing eye of the Lady Galadriel, and some were more discomfited than others but each felt that he was offered the choice between a shadow full of fear that lay ahead, and something that he greatly desired. But none volunteered what it was or what the shadow before them had been. But when Gimli and Boromir seemed inclined to believe the 'witch' tales of Galadriel, Aragorn roused himself long enough to chastise them.

"Speak no evil of the Lady Galadriel!" Aragorn said sternly, "You know not what you say. There is in her and in this land, no evil, unless a man brings it hither himself. Then let him beware! But tonight I shall sleep without fear for the first time since I left Rivendell. And may I sleep deep, and forget for a while my grief! I am weary in body and in heart."

Mercifully, the man and Dwarf said no more on the matter, and instead turned to the matter of their own comfort. Gimli, especially, seemed to be wary of being the only Dwarf in the heart of Elvendom in Middle Earth. But the hobbits were weary and grief-stricken, and when they heard a haunting melody being sung throughout the forest, they asked Legolas what it was.

The Elven Prince's eyes were dark with sorrow, and his reply was short, "A lament for the Gandalf"

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

Legolas moved away, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

But when the food and drink came, along with clean clothes, and the rest of the fellowship went to partake in it and forget their grief for a while, Aragorn still remained where he had thrown himself; - sprawled against the sturdy trunk of a mallorn, his expression dark and lost.

"Damn you look like hell warmed over"

Aragorn looked to his 'sister' looking upon him with an expression of wry truthfulness. She was dressed in a long white tunic that was beaded at the collar and sleeves with tiny pearls and matching white pants. Her feet were bare and her hair unbound. And yet again he wondered if a horse lord could ever tame Kennonomoi's spirit.

"I feel like hell warmed over" he responded finally

Tilting her head to the side Kennonomoi regarded him searchingly before smirking.

"Ya won't get any better sulking," she teased

Aragorn glared, "you sulk"

Sighing Kennonomoi shook her head in mock disappointment, "no my dear sulky brother 'I brood' now go and get some food and clothes Arwen would have my head if you turned up dead"

Throwing Kennonomoi a glare once more Aragorn complied with her wishes.


	15. For the fallen

_Caras Galadhon, Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 17, - evening_

The fellowship ate together in silence, listening to the elves sing for the departed member of their' company until Kennonomoi could take it no more and left without saying a word. Aragorn bid them farewell soon after and went to go search for her. He found Kennonomoi some minutes later furiously hissing obscenities to herself as she stared at her reflection in a small lake.

"Pull it together Espada", she spat, "that old crusty bastard was not him ". Aragorn frowned, "who is he, exactly"?

In an instant Kennonomoi whirled around and easily fell into a defensive fighting stance with her legs stretched shoulder width apart, fist balled, and arms tucked closely toward her ribs only to relax once she saw it was only him. "Damn it Aragorn don't do that"!

The ranger slid down to sit by the lake with an almost silent groan, "Forgive me my intention was not to startle you; however my earlier question still stands who is this he you speak of"?

For a moment Kennonomoi merely glared at Aragorn her usually icy disposition collecting another coat of frost. However her adoptive brother refused to back down matching her glacial look with a patient stare of his own. Kennonomoi grit her teeth in annoyance then sat down. "He is Hogosha my eldest brother", her voice became flat, "and he died not long before I was dropped in this shit hole of a world"

Aragorn didn't bother correcting her; he just sat down next to her silently giving her support.

Seeing his look she shot him a glare though it had no real heat behind it, "he may be dead Aragorn but he's still my brother no grave can change that".

He inclined his head yet still said nothing. Kennonomoi closed her eyes with a sigh and sank back into his embrace not minding the silence. Aragorn wrapped his strongly muscled arms around the youngest Espada in a bear hug while he dropped a chaste kiss at the crown of her head, absently noting the similar texture of his beard and her hair. Closing his eyes Isildur's heir two sank into silence. And they stayed like this for awhile, Aragorn patiently waiting for his young charge to speak only to tire of waiting after an indiscriminate amount of time marked by the passage of the moon had gone by.

"Will you not speak more of Hogosha to me Kennonomoi"? She nearly snorted at his obvious attempt, "Nice try Aragorn but you forget whom you're trying to manipulate, I practically have messing with peoples' heads' down to an art form".

His lips tilted upward into a not so amused smiled, "Am I trying to mess with your head little demon or am I trying to heal your heart". Instead of being offended Kennonomoi faintly felt entertained by her 'brother's' persistence. Softly she swatted his shoulder in mild reprimand, still unwilling to let him get away with not guarding his tongue around her in such matters. "You think your helping me, thinking that I'm holding back my grief".

"And you aren't"?

"If I am you can't do jack shit about it", she smirked, "and if I am not there is no point to this conversation save to drive me to momentarily forgetting why exactly I let you live".

"So violent, Kennonomoi you can't be like this for the rest of your days I worry that you will find no peace in your own heart", Aragorn placed his hand under her chin lifting her gaze to meet the steel of his own.

No longer amused Kennonomoi regarded him coolly, "what you mean to say is that you fear I will not find a husband". "Would it be such a bad thing?" Aragorn froze, automatically watching her waiting for the blow to fall. And he was surprised when it never came. Kennonomoi was now staring at him as if he had lost all sense, "You can't be serious". He remained silent. "My god you are serious".

"Kennonomoi-"

"Aragorn, seriously what have you been smoking in that pipe of yours because it has you hallucinating". And to the ranger's surprise he saw a brief moment of concern flash across Kennonomoi's face.

Aragorn tilted his head, "Kennonomoi I know that you trust rarely but is it so hard for you to believe that love is a possibility, that I love you enough to speak with you on this matter, that there is a man who can love you as a husband should"?

The youngest Espada's eyes became twin chips of amber, holding all the fire of said jewel yet none of the warmth associated with the second born. Still, the would-be king knew it was there if only in a small quantity. However, right then and there that warmth was shoved in some dark corner and Aragorn was trapped with his 'sister' ready to tear into him. Even though physically he was the stronger of the two and more experienced Aragorn had no doubts that if he provoked Kennonomoi she'd wipe the forest floor with his carcass. Isildur's heir had a sinking suspicion that she was highly tempted by the idea.

"You will listen to me Strider, it is none of your business whether or not I choose to marry I don't give a flying fuck what you or any of the other male chauvinistic pigs think, my life my rules are we clear"? Aragorn let out an exasperated sigh but nodded his agreement.

If Aaron wouldn't listen then there was no use in trying to break it to her gently. "Before he fell Gandalf had something to tell you" Aragorn stood up and put some distance between them just in case Kennonomoi lost her temper. However she cut him off when he opened his mouth to continue. "No don't tell me let me guess", mock thoughtfully she placed her hand on her chin, "I have some great destiny where I will fall in love get married and have lots of babies"

"You knew-"

"Of course not my dear Neanderthal but that's always the case in these types of situations", she informed her 'brother' with disgusted cynicism dripping from her mouth like sickening poison.

Kennonomoi pushed herself away from the ranger's embrace and stood, turning her back towards him. And with her face concealed from his sight the former back street brawler let her anger take root in her heart. Her pulse sped up painfully, wind rushed through her ears like a funnel cloud, and she could feel her face draw taunt. None the less Kennonomoi knew that her anger would have the most effect on her eyes. When she was in middle school and lost her temper once she had scared a classmate into falling down a flight of stairs. And she had no intention of letting her only 'friend' in this world see the seething supernova like glow churning through her usually hard eyes. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak once more only to snap it shut. He stood and turned to return to camp.

Momentarily he stopped, "I don't pretend to know what you are going through, you were ripped from all you knew and not even the Valar had the right to force you into this, I only ask that you try to be content with the hand fate has dealt you".

With that he made to once again to leave the young woman to her thoughts. Suddenly Kennonomoi called out to him stopping the ranger in his tracks, "Aragorn, your right they didn't have any authority to take away my right to choose and for that they can kiss my ass", she felt her smoldering temper settle into a simmering boil, "as for being content, well I make no promises". Inaudibly Aragorn sighed in relief at least she would try. Without another thought he left her to her thoughts rejoining the rest of the fellowship.

* * *

When Aragorn wandered back to the clearing where the fellowship were housed, he found it empty save for Boromir, who paced anxiously. Feeling compassion for the troubled warrior, he went over to him, "Take some rest. These borders are well protected. You have nothing to worry over here."

Boromir looked at him in surprise, in a rare unguarded moment, "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

He sat down on the ground in despair and worry, and Aragorn joined him. "My father is a noble man," Boromir began quietly, "But his rule is failing. And then our…" he stumbled over the word, before continuing, "Our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I, I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

He looked at the ranger and a light was in his eyes, "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver its banners caught high in the morning breeze, have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City. Long ago" Aragorn replied softly.

"And your sister has seen its glory"?

"Nay this is her first venture beyond Rivendell"

The nobleman started in surprise, "I thought she came from the east"

"Aye but her land is so far east that it boarders the elves' gray heavens", he fibbed eloquently. Boromir smiled at him, hope beginning to grow, "One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned.' What think you of that, Aragorn?"

"I know not where our paths may lead us," the ranger replied, "Who can tell in these dangerous times?"

"Will you come with me to Gondor, Aragorn?" Boromir asked, "Will you come to my city? Will you help to rally our people? They are weary of this war, and lose hope. Will you not give it to them? Will you help hold the city?"

"If my path leads me to Gondor, Boromir," Aragorn replied, "Then I shall not see the White City fall without a fight. You have my word."

Boromir smiled then and laughed, "Then mayhap this is not the end of my land." he said with quiet hope, "And maybe the Lords of Gondor will return for good, and so will the glory of Gondor be restored. Maybe hope will come to us once again…"

And he drifted off into visions of the glory of Gondor undimmed, and his city surviving the war that was coming to its gates, and unbidden, within Aragorn, he felt more than a duty towards the White City. As if Boromir's heartfelt words had awoken a love and a desire to help his people deep in his heart. Maybe Gondor would see its King after all, just maybe…

_Caras Galadhon, Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 18,-sunrise_

Kennonomoi whom had returned to camp late the night before had risen early the next morning. Looking around her the young Philadelphian native noticed that the hobbits slumbering close together, all save brave little Frodo whom she was sure was beginning to distance himself from the rest of the fellowship. Kennonomoi sighed knowing Galadriel had spoken to the young ring bearer the night before and knowing that she herself would have to speak to him if only to ease his suffering knowing that this task belonged to him alone. And not for the first time Kennonomoi cursed at the unfairness of it all. She stilled immediately as Aragorn stirred at the sound of her voice nearly turning the air black with her foul language. Only when the ranger settled once more did she dare move.

"And where do you think your going"? Kennonomoi fought against her automatic attack first ask questions later reaction and valiantly struggled with the urge to call out obscenities for good measure as she looked where once there was an empty path now stood Haldir, Legolas and a few of their' fellows.

The march warden was eyeing her suspiciously and so were some of the others. Legolas looked exasperated a sure sign that he had talked the haughty elf into coming there. And not for the first time Kennonomoi couldn't care less as she stared right back at him with mild indifference.

"Why, I'm flattered you care", her tone was acidic in its wealth of noxious sarcasm Kennonomoi's unusually frosty bite becoming positively arctic. Some of the elves actually flinched and Legolas mentally rolled his eyes as Haldir's own crystal orbs glared at her, "Nay I show no concern to you coward she warg"

Suppressed emotions welled up forcing bile to rise swift and forcefully up her burning throat making Kennonomoi slightly nauseous. Too many emotional charged situations had put the young woman from earth on the defensive, having no time to herself in order to employ her usual means of dealing with her emotions. Namely a dojo session with some dumb unfortunate fuck that was stupid enough to cross her or the privacy of her own bed room music blaring obscenely loud from her stereo.

And though she could most likely goad Haldir into a sparring match Kennonomoi knew she would be unable to when in her current state. Still didn't mean she wasn't gonna tear the arrogant bastard a new one. Stepping forward Legolas raised his hands in order to calm Kennonomoi down and stave off the inevitable explosive comeback that was about to fly from her mouth. "Stop this, both of you can't you see that there is no need for hostility". Kennonomoi bared her teeth in a parody of a smile as she blatantly stared at the irate march warden. "Perhaps if not for the fact that a male's pride is such a fragile thing that was easily broken then maybe he wouldn't feel the need to prove himself".

"Bi-"

"Finish that word Haldir and I can not guarantee that all your body parts will stay intact", everyone froze as they looked into her eyes. Once, hard gem-like eyes were now incensed pools of absolute rage. Legolas had the presence of mind to retreat to wake Aragorn while the most assuredly distracted Kennonomoi glared hot fire at the equally distracted Haldir who glared back with all his worth. When he roused from his slumber Aragorn glanced between his elven friend, his seething sister, and furious march warden he sighed minutely glad Kennonomoi had not drawn her weapons. Heaving himself up the ranger sent a blurry eyed glare at them all, "we might as well just hand middle earth over to Sauron if even amongst ourselves we fight". Haldir forcefully averted his gaze.

"Of course you are right son of Arathorn", Legolas all but sighed in relief as the march warden backed down in the face of logic. However when he looked at Kennonomoi Legolas felt his relief melt away in the face of a still glaring young woman. The youngest Espada was obviously struggling with her temper as she emitted a sound very similar to an animalistic growl from the back of her throat. He and many of the other elves waited on baited as she breathed heavily through the haze of her own fury. Finally she spoke, "excuse me", and without another word Kennonomoi ran. Aragorn rubbed his face too tired to deal with his sister's all of a sudden mercurial mood yet knowing that he had to.

He looked at the march warden, "I do not know what has passed between you two before my waking and I care not, but this must stop here and now do not judge Aaron for you do not know her or what she has been through or even what she is capable of-.

So I say this to you Haldir not out of spite or anger but of genuine need of advice take care in with dealing with Aaron for you may not come out unscathed". The Lothlórien elf inclined his head though his blue orbs were still slightly alive with his anger he took the ranger's words to heart. Aragorn then retrieved his sword and went after Kennonomoi.

* * *

Legolas regarded his friend quietly waiting for him to calm down completely and when he did he grasped his arm tugging Haldir in the direction that brother and sister had gone. Reluctantly Haldir followed and told his fellows to not wait up for him. He was about to ask why they were following the mortals when he saw them. Aragorn and the one he knew as Aaron was locked in battle his sword, against her blades. Haldir felt his eyes go wide and his jaw go slack, the march warden watched in stupefied amazement as a female he deemed beneath him and a coward matched the chieftain of the Dunedain in combat. Though Aragon had the advantage of height, reach, and strength Kennonomoi was easily outmaneuvering him, attacking from all sides in a rapid succession.

The ranger brought his sword to bare above his head and brought it down with all the force of his weight behind the blow. Critically Haldir noted Aaron didn't fight against the heaviness of the blow rather she parried only slightly to her left and using the momentum to roll forward and make a swipe at Aragorn's legs. The ranger neatly side stepped the blow and made to slash at girl's side only to be thwarted once more by his sister's other blade. Aaron blocked Aragorn once more using her momentum to propel her next move, lashing out with her foot connecting heavily with the back of Aragorn's knees.

The ranger stumbled forward barely keeping a precarious hold on his weapon. She took this opportunity to get up and attack once more not giving her brother any time to catch his breath before knocking what was left in his lungs out by reversing her hold on her blade while punching his nose solidly. Haldir heard an almost inaudible hiss of sympathy come from next to him. Startled the Lorien elf finally noticed that Legolas was also watching the 'siblings' fight. "I know little of Aaron sister of Aragorn, yet from the moment I first spoke to her, Aaron has shown only one thing to me or anyone for that matter, that she is ruthless and without compunction to how far she can take her infinity for violence". They watched as Aragorn regain his footing and went on the attack, grabbing the she-warrior's wrist and spinning her around so that she was facing away from him as he simultaneously pulled her backwards and brought his blade up.

Yet in a stunning show of flexibility Kennonomoi swung her leg up and straight into the exile's face which was conveniently located over her shoulder. He dropped like a rock and she turned to loom over him with her blades unfurled in their' true fan like state. A silent snarl twisted her normally neutral features leaving no doubt that Kennonomoi was more than ready to kill. Haldir scowled, "there is little reservation in my mind about her volatile nature, the real question is that all she is Legolas a vindictive cold blooded predator or a woman"? His friend smiled ever so slightly. "Some would claim that all a woman is". A reluctant smile tugged at Haldir's hard lips. They watched Aaron struggle with her instinct to finish her downed opponent her breathes heavily laced with fury.

"Are you suicidal Strider what fuck were you thinking, I could have and might still kill you", Kennonomoi fought for control, her body screaming with the need to finish what she started and most assuredly doing permanent damage to her brother. Aragorn laid still his eyes watchful but unafraid as his younger sibling tried to contain her need to go for the kill. "Nay Bee I have no death wish but you needed and still need release". "And you need to learn when to back off", finally she gained control and backed away enough to let Aragorn up, "I have made no attempt to hide the fact I am ruthless, sadistic, and about as friendly as a cougar to fresh kill so why do you insist on pushing knowing that I will retaliate with lethal results"?

"Because you keep on insisting that is all you are, don't try to deny it", he replied. Kennonomoi said nothing her headache building to a whole new level of intensity as another wave of rage tried to cloud her mind. 'Damn it all to hell', "Then what do you suggest because I can't trust myself to not kill". Aragorn knew better than to acknowledge the admission of lose of control so instead Aragorn turned his thoughts to finding a solution to this 'problem'. Immediately an answer came to mind, it was dangerous but it could work. 'Now I only have to convince **her** that', Aragorn thought wryly. "You could go on patrol with Haldir".

Kennonomoi raised a sardonic eyebrow, "very nice idea, one problem though we're already established that we're more likely to kill each other rather than being able to cooperate". Having heard enough the march warden stepped forward ready to give the mysterious young woman a chance if she was willing to do the same, "don't be so sure". Surprised Aragorn and Kennonomoi turned to face their' unexpected audience weapons at the ready. Seeing it was Legolas and Haldir Aragorn relaxed, Aaron reluctantly did the same.

The march warden was looking at her with an odd mix of trepidation, annoyance, and begrudging (o.k. very begrudging) respect. He tilted his head slightly, "pardon my intrusion but if you fight like that with you brother it would be most agreeable if you would join my patrol". For a moment the youngest Espada said nothing as she stared quietly into Haldir's eyes. "It would be a pleasure, my lord", she answered finally with her trade mark smirk.

_Isengard, 3019 TA, January 18_

Saruman the white stood before his latest creation with arrogance practically wrapped around him like a well worn cloak. "Do you know how Uruk-hai came into being"? The wizard got no answer but then he hadn't expected one. "They were elves, once, taken by the dark powers and tortured", he replied to his own question, "turned to a retched existence a ruined form of life". Saruman walked around the creature taking in the blackened skin, wild dark hair, and fierce visage of his favored pet. Strong enough to be useful and stupid enough to not be a threat, Saruman called for this particular Uruk-hai to do his biding whether it is burning down the surrounding forest or hunting down prey. And this time was no different than those times however the prey was far more precious than before. But first," who do you serve"?

"**SARUMAN"!!!**

The white wizard smiled at the snarled reply, pleased that his pet knew his place. "Good, go forth now hunt down the company protecting the Halfling bearing the ring of power bring him to me, unspoiled". His voice held a wealth of warning should he fail to complete his task. Saruman smirked cruelly, "and with the ring bearer bring the woman in their' company you shall know her by the golden color of her eyes, kill everyone else". Turning his back in obvious dismissal Saruman went to the balcony overlooking the whole of his domain. He looked out upon his works and smiled in smug satisfaction.

That was until he looked down at the orange glow of where steel and orc were being forged from the earth. The sentient amber glow reminded him of 'her'. He held back the tremble while thinking about the being that mind he had invaded. Even after a good many long soaks Saruman couldn't help but feel ill at the sickening scenes the female had foist upon him mind with the finesse of a charging elephant.

He couldn't imagine anyone that dark or powerful fighting for the fools of middle earth and he had every intention of getting that power for himself. And if he could not Saruman would dispose of who or whatever possessed such a strong mind and even darker depths that rivaled even the most tormented soul. Mind made up the white wizard tightened the grip he had on his staff, "come out, come out wherever you are clever little girl", he whispered into the wind.


	16. Rhythm Of Battle

_A/N:Sorry it took so long to update this one guys I've been so concentrated on my newest fic The Four Horsemen all my other fics have kinda taken the back burner. But don't fear I have been writing new chapter's for all my fics.

* * *

_

**Red King- Glad you enjoy my OC. Kennonomoi is a pretty cool character to write.**

**Cookie2004- Again glad you enjoy my OC. As for being with one of the fellowship? Nope not going to happen though you did just give me an evil idea.**

**Roux- Thanks, I can understand where you coming from I can't write romance really worth a shit. I guess because I'm so cynical but I'm going to try anyway.**

**Darth Demon2- Ya damn right, she's gonna lay into their' asses like the elves have never witnessed.**

**Toni- Cool I currently live in North Philly though I spent the majority of my life with my mother's family in South West.**

**Vanafindiel**- **Honey I ain't gonna lie ta ya cause my grammar sucks monkey balls and if you can't enjoy the story because of this, I'll understand. I'm still working on the grammar thing and the whole putting the punctuations inside of the quotation only works if I'm actually quoting. But since I'm not doing a research paper then I think I can leave it alone.

* * *

**"_Elvish" __Credits to D-12 for fight music.

* * *

_

Haldir smirked back at Kennonomoi, "Well met my lady now in the mean time would it be adverse to invite you to the training field"? Slowly the pressure behind the brawler's temples eased to a dull throb, still there but bearable. Silently she deliberated the merits of going with the arrogant march warden. She could relieve some more tension but the nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that she still did not have enough control to stop before she killed someone and her headache began to build once more.

Breathing deeply Kennonomoi locked her gaze with Haldir's, "control is fast becoming an issue march warden so I think it best that we do this my way". A brief light of annoyance shone in the now slightly respecting gaze of the march warden yet he nodded. "As long as it goes both ways", The Lothlórien elf bargained. Aragorn nearly interrupted, sure that his dark skinned sibling would refuse. However in her usual drawling tone Kennonomoi agreed. The ranger immediately clamped his jaw shut with his eyes wide, Legolas was no better.

The woodland elf stared at the preceding with a mild since of awe as the two very different beings fired off a set of rules at each other like a well oiled siege machine. "Rule one: anybody who fight's me has to wear padding, I don't give a fuck how good they are", Surprisingly Haldir made no comment toward the not so innocent insult. "Then I insist you do not hold back". Kennonomoi's eyes glittered coldly, "trying to learn my moves"? Haldir smirked right back at her. "Fine, rule three: Hand to hand only, I wanna see what your guys are made of", she continued. Haldir's brow furrowed, "no weapons for you then"?

At this Kennonomoi rolled her eyes. "I am the weapon". This got a raised eyebrow from each of the males present even though again none of them commented. "Rule four: No bitching and moaning about my methods, no whining about dishonorable moves because there is no such thing as 'fair' when I fight". To this Haldir simply nodded, "time limit"? "count to ten when someone has fallen flat on their' ass". "Or their' beaten bloody"? "Of course", Kennonomoi cocked her head to the side curiosity finally getting the better of her. "O.k., why are you being so helpful"? For a moment Legolas and Aragorn froze in horror thinking that the March warden had finally taken offence.

And Haldir had in fact, however he stood completely still silently sending prayers to the Valar for patience. He did not know this woman and could withhold judgment for the sake of his two friends. "I know you not sister of Aragorn", was all he was willing to say. The former street brawler felt her anger making a swift return but held on to her thin line of control with gritted teeth. It didn't matter anyway, at least not at this very moment. "Fine, we established the rules now I need go prepare".

Haldir, Aragorn, and Legolas finally took notice of what Kennonomoi was wearing. The woman-child was still clad in the shear white shirt and pants given to her by the elves from the night before. Though it was hardly indecent, they all could agree that fighting in such an outfit would get some raised eyebrows and unwanted attention. So Haldir made no comment when Kennonomoi made her way back to the grove in which the hobbits and Boromir still slept and made no move to stop Aragorn and Legolas from following her. Someone would have to show the girl where the training grounds were.

With that thought Haldir headed off to said training ground himself, to secure a fighting ring. Gimli sat near the small fire at the center of camp his smoking pipe lit with a sweet smelling weed. He took what little comfort he could from this peaceful moment with thoughts of the beautiful elf queen distracting him from more sobering thoughts. In all his day's he had never seen a more beautiful creature such as Galadriel and knew for certain that he never would. 'So kind, so wise, the lord Celeron is a lucky elf'. The dwarf sighed contently as his thoughts were filled with gold spun hair and sea deep eyes.

But suddenly he heard snapping twigs and out of instinct brought his axe to bear. Only to see Aaron enter the camp with Legolas and Aragorn following her worried looks on their' faces, it was an amusing sight to behold. The dark skinned brawler was all but strutting like a veteran commander past him and to her pack. The dwarf lord looked at the two whom accompanied her questioningly. "She needs to relax", was all Aragorn would say on the matter. And Legolas just shrugged. Gimli huffed on his pipe, if they wouldn't tell him than it was none of his business.

Kennonomoi quickly grabbed her bag and went to change. A few minutes later she returned dressed and battle ready. Her thick wild black hair fell around her shoulders like a dark halo framing her cherubic face. The brawler was dressed in the outfit she wore at the council, yet in addition to her arm and shin guards was a strange chest plate. With a practiced eye Gimli appraised the craftsmanship of the piece. The plate fit snuggly against Aaron's torso molding beautifully against the swell of her bust and ending just bellow her naval.

Instead of shoulder straps the plate the enigmatic sister of the Dunedain's armor buckled just under her bust with three strange clamps. It was a solid if not a strange piece of work he decided, much like its mistress. Kennonomoi paid no mind to the dwarf instead raising an eyebrow at her adoptive brother and his elf-friend. "We going or not", she asked with barely veiled rudeness. Aragorn sighed, it was too much to ask for that the exotic beauty's temper had curbed anymore than it had already had. Gimli raised an eyebrow at her shortness, tension was all but leaking from her pores. Legolas, only vaguely annoyed by the girl turned to lead the way to the training grounds. The two adopted children of Elrond swiftly followed.

* * *

Haldir was at training grounds waiting for them when they arrive and peered at Kennonomoi's strange armor. With him were a few others all obviously part of his infamous boarder patrol if their bows and green clothing were anything to go by. Three of their' number wore padding that she had specified in the rules she and Haldir had agreed to. There were surprisingly many others training despite it being early morning. But then again Kennonomoi supposed she knew nothing about defending a city. The March warden introduced them, "these are your opponents Lady Aaron". He pointed to the one closest to him. "This is Fëfalas", he pointed to the other two who were eyeing her thoughtfully, "and they're Valandil and Maglor".

She greeted them all with a curt nod, far from in the mood to play games. Her opponents were all eyeing her thoughtfully, sizing her up even as they all returned her greeting with more polite ones of their' own. She could see nothing of their' thoughts in their' eyes. Which Kennonomoi supposed was a good thing seeing as she was in no state of mind to deal with the over sized egos of the males of middle earth. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged greetings as well, chattering in elvish even as Haldir led the way to a raised platform.

It was a fairly large surface area the aggravated young woman admitted to herself as she surveyed the place Haldir had appointed for this melee. The March warden was watching the Dunedain's younger sister warily as an unholy glow entered her eyes. The dark haired she warrior sent him a smile that wasn't at all reassuring, "nice", was all she said mounting the steps to the platform. Rotating her neck and bouncing on her toes Kennonomoi turned to regard them with her pearly whites still revealed in a frighteningly charming grin. "So, who's first"?

Her three vic- opps volunteers looked between each other for a moment, bemused by the seemingly insane young woman. Finally the one called Maglor stepped forward his face still an impassive mask even though he was just as confounded as his cohorts. The she warrior moved back, her movements swaying in a rhythm only she could hear. All of the elves save Legolas watched her progress with no small amount of confusion. The Mirkwood prince had long noticed the habit in his friend's younger adopted sibling.

Aaron didn't move like anyone on middle earth that he had ever met. Neither queen nor commoner could quite reproduce the almost hypnotic sway of her hips, lazy swing of her arms, and miniscule tilt of her chin. Maglor easily followed her movements but then again Legolas supposed that's what the former brawler was doing. Luring unwary opponents in, she was taunting Maglor without words. Watching Aaron trap her opponents was always interesting.

As elf and daughter of man locked up, Aaron suddenly slipped her head under the jaw of the Lorien patrolman and then proceeded to knee him repeatedly in his genitals. Gasping in pain the taller and much stronger elf blocked as best as he could with only his knees seeing as his arms were still locked together. And just as suddenly as being kneed in the gonads the blond haired elf found himself flat on his back a splintering pain almost fragmenting his teeth. The ranger's sister kneeled over him her fist ready to drive down into his eye. _"I yield milady"_, he said melodiously though it galled his pride. The dark one raised an eyebrow and cast a sidelong look at his commander. "He yields Lady Aaron".

Though he couldn't understand the words Maglor understood the hairline change in Haldir's tone and winced. His fellow patrolmen were making fun of him even as the woman who could have not have even seen past her twenty summer backed off and let him up. _"Enough"_, immediately the Valandil and Fëfalas quieted their' teasing under Haldir's command. Even the few elves that had stopped their' own exercises to watch looked properly chastened. _"Valandil you're next"_. The star eyed elf nodded in deference to his commander before taking the place of Maglor on the platform.

His bout with the lady Aaron was only slightly longer than Maglor's attempt and that was only because despite his trepidation at sparing with a daughter of man Valandil still paid attention to the bout. However nothing could prepare him for one Maranwë Anárion. She slipped in and out of his defenses as if they weren't there. And though none of her hits were very damaging, they were frequent and vicious enough to keep him off balance for most of the spar. And just as Valandil thought he had a foot hold the bout was over her knees planted in between his shoulder blades and wrenching both his back in an unnatural angle.

Fëfalas didn't do much better than he. Though for some odd reason his fight ended a bit more violently than either his or Maglor's. But then again neither he nor Maglor spoke to Aaron during their' encounters because neither of them knew western. However limited his vocabulary Fëfalas did speak the language of men. Whatever Fëfalas must have said the dark skinned woman must have taken offense because the bout ended with the blue eyed elf's wrist being broken. One look into those hardened eyes as Aaron left the platform was enough to answer of just how offended she was. Valandil flinched; moving out of the woman's way as she moved passed him.

Kennonomoi didn't even glance at her sparring partners as she moved to stand in front Haldir. Her lips were pulled back into a furious grimace even as the haughty elf watched her under lowered brows. "Don't start March warden, just be glad I didn't kill his sorry ass", her voice was a baseline snarl more fit for beast. Haldir didn't move an itch, "how did you do that"? Sardonically she raised an eyebrow, "do what exactly", Kennonomoi knew she was being petty but at the moment she didn't give a damn.

"You were able to move in out of their' defenses easily". Admitting the flaw in his men thus admitting a flaw in himself irked Haldir but getting the belligerent to explain exactly 'how' she'd done it was more important than his pride right now. Kennonomoi shrugged, "my fighting style focuses on creating space where there is none, using my opponents' momentum against them". Again she shrugged, "my sen- I mean teacher called it the rhythm of battle, don't ask me why".

"Can you teach us"? Kennonomoi turned slightly to see Merry and Pippin just a few strides away with wide awe filled eyes. Her automatic response to say no died in her throat, recalling the last time they trained. 'Maybe if I train em' they can finally be a little bit useful'. "March warden, how long before we leave for boarder patrol". The cold eyed elf slanted her a look, "we leave in a week milady". The brawler's smile was nothing less than blood thirsty, "just enough time to give you two boys a crash course". Pippin gulped suddenly very aware that once again Merry had talked them into something they were going to regret. "When do we start"? "Now".

* * *

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 18, - evening_

That night the two hobbits returned to the fellowship encampment sorer then they had ever been in their' entire lives. They spent the entire day getting a 'crash course' in their' new tutor's fighting style. It didn't matter how much they did or didn't know Aaron pulled no punches and gave no quarter. The elves and Aragorn were of no help getting the woman to ease up either. In fact they all quietly agreed with her methods of teaching. Even Boromir whom had joined them sometime during lunch didn't interfere. And when they were exhausted not to mention hungry

(A/N: hello when are hobbits not hungry) they had called Aaron on her abuse. She simply glared and icily informed them, "hard times demand hard ways". "The love taps ya getting right now", she had added, "won't compare to anything that an orc will do to you". They cursed her disliked her even loathed the fact they would be doing the same thing the next day but both Merry and Pippin understood Aaron was right. So when Aaron finally allowed them to leave the training field they went directly to their' bed rolls.

They didn't even acknowledge Frodo who was staring at the camp fire for some reason or another. Kennonomoi came to camp some time later fractionally more relaxed then she had been for weeks. Then she caught a glimpse of little Frodo all alone, his heartache in his big blue eyes. And cursed herself for her answering heartbreak, "Frodo can we talk"? The ring bearer just stared at her for a moment. Kennonomoi didn't move not willing to show how awkward she felt at that moment.

Finally after a few more heartbeats of silence he nodded though he didn't look her in the eye. She moved closer to the fire but made no move to sit down, "you're gonna leave the fellowship aren't cha"? The little man's head shot up brows pursed together his mouth set in a frown. "Hey none of that, I ain't gonna stop ya especially since ya the only one strong enough to do it". Kennonomoi deliberately lowered her voice to its natural register.

"I'm not strong", Frodo informed her, "Aragorn is strong; Boromir is strong; Gandalf, he was strong". She snorted rudely, "Do you honestly think the measure of strength is how much someone can do or how much someone knows"? "Then what is it", he asked embittered by loss. Kennonomoi rolled her eyes she couldn't believe what was about to come out of her mouth. She put her hand over his heart, "It's in here".

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 19, - morning_

Frodo woke up the next morning feeling more alive than he had when his adventure had started. He placed a hand over his heart Aaron's surprisingly wise words still reverberating through his head. He knew that the beautiful sister of Aragorn hadn't said it to comfort him, but it didn't stop his cheeks from flushing at the very thought of her hand innocently over his heart. And the fact that he found the sadistic woman beautiful didn't help one bit, especially when Aaron acted as if nothing happened. He even followed her to the training fields to watch her teach his cousins.

However the young ring bearer wasn't the only one to follow Aaron to the training grounds. Boromir also went. He apparently wanted to train with the she warrior. Unexpectedly Frodo felt a surge of jealousy burn a path up his throat but he didn't comment watching Aaron run the Gondorian through the drills she had taught to Pippin and Merry. Kennonomoi wasn't unaware of the hobbit's regard and held back the urge to beat her head up against a wall. Exactly **what **she had done to earn the little man's attention she'd never know.

However this wasn't why the surly woman wanted to bash her own brains in. No, it was because Frodo wasn't the only one giving her mooning eyes. Boromir had been looking at her funny ever since they had entered Lorien. It was only after yesterday's session that she had bothered to identify the looks he was sending her way. Rare and well hidden as they were the brawler was observant enough to catch him looking. The lord of the white city looked upon her with lust. Kennonomoi masked a shutter, it wasn't the first time anyone has ever looked at her in such a manner but she didn't want the attentions of either hobbit or man.

'Boromir's an asshole and Frodo? Just, no', she thought with a barely curled lip. Shaking her head Kennonomoi resolved to talk to Boromir later about his wondering eyes. She had a feeling that it'd take a lot more than a talk to get Frodo from pinning after her. Even as these thoughts ran through her head Boromir was watching her more closely than she would be comfortable with. Denethor's son had been attracted when they had first met. Despite her eastern heritage Maranwë Anárion was a beautiful woman and belonged to a very famed and respected house.

The fact that Isildur's heir had adopted her had only increased Aaron's appeal, now that Boromir had gotten over his initial hatred of his would be liege that is. Her unladylike mannerisms aside the sandy haired man wasn't adverse to the thought of courting Aaron and after their' task done marrying her. 'But first I must convince her brother to allow me and then perhaps I can try my hand at lessening the venom in Aaron's tongue', he thought practically even as less then innocent thoughts played through his mind. But Kennonomoi was no aware of his less then honorable thoughts.

Her mind was now solely focused on her pupils and teaching them the survival mindset that had saved her bacon on more than one occasion. "Ok what's the first rule", she asked them deliberately referring back to what they were supposed to learn the day before. Merry scratched his head and Pippin just looked confused. Popping them both upside their' heads she scolded them, "protect yourself at all times". Pippin scowled at her, "that wasn't necessary" She rolled her eyes, "yes, it was". "You two are so thick in the head I'm going to have to hit you ever time you two lose focus", she told them on no uncertain terms.

* * *

Later on around noon Aaron let the hobbits have a lunch break while she pulled Boromir aside. The thought of stopping her crossed his mind seeing as it was inappropriate that she do that but one look at Aaron's eyes stopped his protest dead. There was a familiar hard glint in her eyes that told him she would make a scene if she had to. As soon as she deemed them far enough away from prying eyes and ears she rounded on him. "I'm only going to say this once Boromir son of Denethor and I will have no arguments no retorts and no denials out of you", she informed him.

"Whatever feelings you think you harbor for me or notion in that head of yours about me being willing to get wooed by you, you better drop now". Boromir was frozen in shock he had been so sure that she hadn't noticed her brother most certainly hadn't. One arched brow stopped any words that he could have said to allay the she warrior's suspicions. "I don't feel any attraction to you", her glare hardened considerably, "hell, I don't even like you". This wounded Boromir's pride considerably but Aaron was on a roll and wasn't about to stop because of his bruised ego. "I don't give a fuck if my brother thinks I need a man but if you dare go to him thinking you to can meddle with me I will take a torch to your nuts, understood"? Boromir nodded, afraid to speak.

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 25, - afternoon_

'Who knew a week could produce this much trouble', Kennonomoi thought grossly as she had to all but run to keep up with Haldir and his patrol. Boromir despite her repeated warnings still gave her looks every now and again. Though, to his credit the lord of the west had the common sense not to tell Aragorn of his surly sister. He more than believed the amber eyed she demon's threat about taking a torch to his genitalia (A/N: anyone who didn't see that one coming should be shot).But Boromir's attentions were not the only one she had to fend off. Frodo was still star eyed around her as well.

She hadn't confront the hobbit about it and Kennonomoi wasn't about to change her mind in doing so. The little man would see that he wasn't in love with her on his own. Plus she couldn't find it within herself to be any meaner to the curly haired hero anymore than she normally was. Merry and Pippin surprisingly became somewhat proficient with the basics of her style and she made Aragorn promise that they would keep up with their' drills. Her adopted brother just smiled and wished her well on her first patrol.

She held back a sigh looked up at Legolas and Haldir striding along in front of their' company. They had been walking since before sunrise and Kennonomoi was getting tired. However she dare not utter a word of complaint, to do so would give the arrogant son of a bitch responsible for having her here the satisfaction of knowing she was weak. Or least in his own head she would be normally Kennonomoi wouldn't give a damn but even now she was on edge. Suddenly the elves came to a halt. _"To the trees", _Haldir now spoke to her, "stay with Legolas milady".

Kennonomoi didn't argue following the wood elf up the tree of his choosing, holding back a gulp at how high he dared tread. The other elves were just as swift taking to the branches like ducks to water. The brawler almost envied them for their' graceful nimbleness in the face of her own clumsy scramble to the thick branch just under Legolas. She didn't see Haldir anywhere or the rest of his elves for that matter. 'Then again maybe I'm not meant to', she thought.

Then the brawler's breath caught in her throat as orcs came into view from the shadows of ancient far off trees. Her hand held steadily over her thigh where her fan was rested ready to be drawn, her form tense ready. She held her breath, waiting, listening for the tale tell sound of drawing arrows. And when she didn't hear them she looked up at her companion. Legolas had somehow drawn his favored weapon without making a sound and was stone still. Kennonomoi had no idea what he was waiting for but hoped whatever it was happened soon. All this waiting while the enemy was in sight was encroaching upon her survival instincts.

A twig snapped and Kennonomoi watched as dozens of arrows burrowed into black hides. The orcs roared in confused rage. The next volley went out, this time most of the surviving orcs were able to put up their' shields. "The trees, the trees, bring them down", one amongst their' number screeched. "Shit", Kennonomoi pulled out one of her fans, "yo legs we've been made", she hissed as some orcs began to ram against the tree they were in. Legolas didn't stop shooting even as their' perch began to sway.

Kennonomoi however didn't have the type of balance of the famed elves and swayed precariously along with the tree. "Legolas", she wasn't even trying to be quiet, "a little help". The wood elf finally took notice of her predicament and grabbed hold of her arm intent on pulling her up next to him. Then the tree began to fall. "Jump", he yelled even as he made to make his own leap. Her hand still in his Kennonomoi had no choice but to do just that. She lost grip of the elf's hand even as gravity her down to earth and directly on top of an orc. Not thinking twice about what she was doing Kennonomoi used the orcs head as point to push off of with her feet turning her fall into a summersault.

As soon as her feet touched ground, she slashed in a wide arc cutting into the orcs surrounding her with brutal efficiency. Using her own momentum to carry her sideways Kennonomoi kicked a spawn of Saruman in the jaw sending him tumbling into his fellows. A song began to play in form in the amber eyed girl's mind as she fought. Kennonomoi was getting into what she frequently called a groove and sang along as the words flooded her system even as she fought. "I come to every club with intention to do harm", punch, "With a prosthetic arm and smelling like Boone's Farm", scissor kick, "hiding under tables as soon as I hear alarms, paranoid thief that'll steal from his own moms".

Hooking an orcs arm around her own Kennonomoi forced the limb backwards and up stabbing the creature in the cerebrum cortex. "Conniving con, Artist with a bomb, strapped to my stomach screaming, let's get it on!" Using the now dead orc as a shield the native Philadelphian avoided being cut down by another orc by shoving the corpse in its face. "A lush that love to drink, drunk driving a tank, rollin over a bank, cops see me and faint", she ducked, "It's drastic, I'm past my limit of coke, I think I'll up my high by slitting your throat". Sneaking behind an unawares orc Kennonomoi did just that.

Engaging another victim in battle she quickly relived it of its sword and then its head, "Push your baby carriage into the street, 'til its mince meat, your mens been beat the minute I step onto your street, this is fight music!" Now Kennonomoi was really beginning to enjoy this. The feeling of assholes crushed underfoot bringing on a feeling of bliss. "I'm a nigga that loves scuffles, and won't hesitate to sock you again for swollen knuckles".

Kennonomoi wasn't even aware just how fast the numbers of the orcs were dissolving under the efforts of the elves and herself. She too busy breaking orc necks, "I'm like that, catch a nigga like bear traps, blow his head back right in front of the precinct saying, you hear that?" She threw one of her fan at one of the orcs back, "I slap your freak, bump you and won't speak, if you step on my feet, you get drowned in your own drink". She ducked under another clumsy swing of a curved sword, "I suffocated my shrink just for talking, came back and fucked up his pallbearers and made 'em drop his coffin". "It's fight music!"

She rolled to the orc she had downed with her other blade, yanking it out just in time to block a fatal blow. Then lunging forward with her other blade Kennonomoi ended the orcs life with her other blade. Withdrawing, amber eyes looked around to see most of the other orcs were dead and the ones that weren't dead were retreating, some elves hot on their' heels. Legolas was staring at her both eyebrows raised in a decent imitation of Elrond. "What"? "Besides the fact that was perhaps the most vulgar song I've ever heard, why were you singing"?

He watched as a mischievous smirk stretched across Aaron's usually frowning lips, "there's nothing more insulting than getting your ass beat to a soundtrack". The wood elf didn't know what a soundtrack was but was glad to see that Aaron was back to her normal self. As irritating as the daughter of man might be normally her recent belligerence was far worse. Suddenly Kennonomoi heard a half keening whimper. It sounded like a dog, "what is it Maranwë", Legolas asked confused by her sudden stillness. She shot the elves around her a look, "ya'll didn't hear that"? Legolas frowned in confusion while the other elves watched them curiously.

Unable to help herself Kennonomoi followed the sound not even paying attention as Haldir, Legolas, and the rest of the patrol followed her. Sure enough the dark skinned found the source of the sound just a few yards away from the battle ground. A mountain black wolf lay on its side blood staining its beautiful pelt. Kennonomoi thought it dead before it raised its head and liquid amber eyes met a matching pair. She couldn't help but to get closer, "Maranwë, daro". She ignored whoever called out touching the wolf's muzzle. And everything went black.

* * *

_Kennonomoi opened her eyes not even aware that she had closed them in the first place. She stood in the middle of the street she recognized at 56__th__ and Greenway. The houses were just as she remembered and in this she found comfort. Even the corner store she frequented as a child had the same smell of rice and Sui sauce. "Why do you hold on to this"? Whirling around Kennonomoi was confronted by two old men dressed in blue robes. _

"_Who the fuck are you", she demanded her teeth bared. The old men bowed simultaneously and if their' smiles were anything to go by mockingly. "How rude of us, I am called Alatar_", _the one on the left said. "And I am called Pallando", the one on the right answered next. Kennonomoi smiled menacingly, "ok now what fuck are we doing here and how the fuck do I get you yahoos out". They both made a tsking noise. "Yet you have not answered our question", Pallando stated making a gesture to the area around them, "why do you hold onto this"? _

_A growl welled up in Kennonomoi's throat, "that is none of your fucking business now get out". Patiently the two old men stared at her not in the least bit afraid. Seeing she was getting nowhere fast Kennonomoi grit her teeth, "it is my home it is where I belong". Suddenly the old men were far too close for her comfort. However she couldn't move as Alatar stroked her cheek almost affectionately. "You have a strange concept of belonging dangerous mind of the clan blade". Frustrated Kennonomoi growled but still couldn't move. _

"_Let me guess you're the brave souls who sent me to middle earth", she hissed. They smiled, "guilty". Kennonomoi snarled, "yeah well you're about to be corpses once I find a way out of this shit". Pallando looked down at her admiringly, "so defiant". "I'm American so I'm allowed jackass". Alatar grasped her chin so Kennonomoi's eyes once again focused on him. "And here I thought you would call us crusty bastards". "Trust me when I say I was honestly considering it along with Flavor flav wannabes and turd infested maggoty grandmofo"._

"_Well you certainly have a fire in you", Pallando observed. Kennonomoi raised an eyebrow, she could have just have said no shit Sherlock and still got her point across. "Our point dangerous one is that which you hold onto his the past the Valar have offered you a future a destiny", said Alatar. If Kennonomoi glared any harder the two old men would go up in flames. "Fate is what I make of it", she declared. They gave her twin looks of exasperation, "and what do you make of it"? Snarkily she replied, "Oh nothing just trying to survive a fucked up situation you put me in". They sighed and kissed her eyelids, "soon you will see, you will learn, there is more to life, there is more to living, than survival".

* * *

_

Kennonomoi opened her eyes and she was back in the forest. The wolf that had lain dying just moments before was no longer there. She only absently noticed that she no longer stood and the voices of Legolas and Haldir calling her by her elven name. The gaping elves of the patrol didn't even register because Kennonomoi was too busy looking down at herself. She was still dressed in her tunic and breeches but in addition to that was a thick wolf pelt slung around her shoulder with a thick golden chain as a cape. Squirming in her lap was two wolf cubs looking up at her as if she was mother-fucking-Theresa. And then she 'heard' them "Alpha", "mother", "pack". Understandably Kennonomoi freaked, "MOTHERFUCKER"!!


	17. Pray Lost Sinner

A/N: Wow I got some pretty good feed back on my last chapter and one bitty petty asshole review. I'm not going to name names but calling my OC one dimensional and my writing childish was low not to mention stupid. But that aside the feedback was extremely good. Catgirl serenity is even going to do a portrait of my OC. Anyway enjoy since this is the last chapter of this fic and look for the sequel Black Sunday coming soon. -Rei

* * *

"_Elvish" 'Mind speak'

* * *

_

Legolas, Haldir and those of his patrol watched on bated breath as Aaron reached for the muzzle of the fallen wolf. Both were sure that though the creature was surely near death that it would lash out. It was a given or so they all thought, that is until they were all stunned into stillness when beast and beauty came into contact. A pulsing golden light emanated from the two enthralled beings nearly blinding them with the sheer brilliance. But the light was gone as quickly as it came leaving behind only Aaron some 'unusual additions'.

Namely a fur cloak and a pair of wolf cubs squirming in her arms, their' inquisitive yawls filled the air. Slowly almost painfully so, Legolas and Haldir moved to stand in front of Aaron calling out her name to capture the seemingly dazed girl's attention. However the Philadelphia native wasn't paying any attention to them. Her eyes were glazed over; normally glowing eyes stared at nothing as if they weren't there.

Suddenly the twin pools of amber snapped back into focus and immediately trained on the squirming balls of fur in her lap. "MOTHERFUCKER"!! Each and everyone of their' company flinched. They cringed even more when Aaron opened her mouth to utter forth even more foul curses only for the dark woman to clinch her mouth abruptly shut. Suddenly her eyes pinned the March warden in place. Her expression was a mixture of fury, fear, and confusion, "I need to talk to your queen and I need to do so now".

Stoic as ever Haldir stared back at her, "what devilry is this", he would not lead any danger to his home and if they was a trick of the dark lord-. Something of a snarl tugged ruthlessly at Kennonomoi's lips but she held back the urge to act accordingly, "I don't know, apparently they are 'gifts' from the Valar, I need to get back to Lothlorien now". The brawler was grasping at straws, seeing as she really didn't know 'what' was going on. How were two flee bitten puppies and an over grown PETA's worst nightmare going to teach her?

'Fucking crusty cryptic bastards'. Haldir was still staring at her searchingly. He was sure that she wasn't telling him something, something that was very important. Yet Kennonomoi wasn't going to share her encounter with the two Gandalf wannabes. She was firmly creped out as is, with being part of the fellowship, the subject of the romantic leanings of both the ring bearer and Boromir, and now this. Had she not already killed so many orcs Kennonomoi was sure she'd still be in a murderous mood.

Standing to her feet Kennonomoi unconsciously pulled the two little wolves in her arms closer to her torso, sharing her body heat. Her height was nowhere near as impressive as any of the elves but Kennonomoi's glare more than made up for it. She was tired; she was confused, she, was, **pissed**. "Well are you going to lend me a guide or not"? Haldir blew out a frustrated breath before barking out an order to one of his patrol to escort the lady back to the city.

Legolas looked to protest but Kennonomoi immediately stalled it with a look, "you need to spend time with your kin". It was a weak excuse but she didn't need the elf squealing to her brother until she at least had some idea what was going on. And Kennonomoi had every intention of avoiding Aragorn like the plague once she got back, at least until she and Galadriel worked out why the hell the two yahoos gave her wolf pups for. Without waiting for Legolas to retort she indicated to her escort that she was ready to go and followed the elf back to the city

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 26, - Before Dawn_

Galadriel stood waiting for Kennonomoi even as she was led out of the underbrush. Surprisingly the elf queen was alone, the brawler couldn't imagine any of her subjects allowing their' sovereign going without escort. A glance dismissed the elf Kennonomoi had followed back to Lorien the previous night. A gesture beckoned the dark brawler forward. And the elf ran a hand over steel gray fur. And for some inexplicable reason Kennonomoi felt a growl well up in her throat. The elleth didn't seem startled in the least but backed off anyway. "What happened"?

The dark beauty did her best to ignore the whispers echoing in her mind as she raised a brow at the queen of the golden wood. "Do the names Alatar and Pallando mean anything to you"? The names were awkward on the dark woman's tongue but Galadriel was still able to understand her. "They were Ithryn Luin, the blue wizards and the emissaries of Valinor sent east", she said leading Kennonomoi toward her private Telain. "Were? Don't tell me that I don't get to kill the bastards that sent me here".

Galadriel looked faintly amused, "they disappeared long ago Maranwë, no one knows of their' fate". Kennonomoi's arms were becoming tired so the young woman sat on the ground and deposited the two cubs into her lap. The she warrior couldn't bring herself to dump the fur balls on their' asses. "Yeah well they were talking in more loops than Gandalf so you're gonna have to translate whatever the hell they were trying to tell me". Kennonomoi then had the pleasure of seeing the elf queen's gaze momentarily go blank with shock.

"You mean me to share the vision they sent you". She nodded, "yeah well believe me if there was another way instead of having you bouncing around in my head I wouldn't be offering". The golden haired elleth took no offence in Kennonomoi's words knowing that she was simply stating fact. Catching the amber gaze in her own Galadriel met no resistance this time when she gazed into the depths that was Kennonomoi Espada. There was so much fear and pain, so many scars raw and aching in her heart yet there was also innocence. So many facades of self that Galadriel could barely begin to make sense of them all.

So she didn't bother, instead going directly to the vision that Aaron wanted her to 'translate'. 'Ok this is a little too weird', Kennonomoi decided watching the vision all over again only now she was watching herself with Galadriel at her side. The brawler almost kicked herself now that she had the little energy to reflect on how she reacted to the intruders of her mind. Saruman couldn't throw her off but these two popcorn farts could? What the hell was wrong with her? Pale digits carted through her hair comfortingly, "They meant no harm, Maranwë".

"They could have the best intentions in the world and I wouldn't give a shit", Kennonomoi broke eye contact and thus ending the vision sharing, "they **did** me harm". Galadriel didn't contest this fact. "Yet it remains what has been done can not be undone". The brawler let out a put upon sigh, "and exactly what did they do"? Galadriel was secretly wary of the edged tone in the daughter of man's voice. The elf queen was beginning to doubt the instincts that the two Istar had placed in the girl would hold up under the rage she could feel building.

But she wasn't going to lie to her, "Alatar and Pallando wanted to teach you there is more to life than what you strive for". "No ya think"? Kennonomoi rolled her eyes, "Of course there's more to life than surviving but I don't give a shit". Amused Galadriel smiled softly, "well apparently they do give a shit". Wide eyed the brawler almost laughed aloud at the absurdity of the moment. "And they want you to care as well", Galadriel continued, "So they made you a mother". That statement had the instant sobering effect that was anything but surprising. "What"? "These wolves are your children". That had both of Kennonomoi's brows rising to her hairline.

"Ok, besides the fifty million reasons why I shouldn't ever be a mother to anyone let alone a pair of wolf cubs lets not forget I'm also part of the fellowship and that oh I don't know, I don't want kids". Unmoving Galadriel just watched as the girl unconsciously took comfort in the two slumbering cubs in her lap but didn't call attention to it. The bond was already solidifying and Aaron would try to stop it if she knew. "I know what wisdom led them to this, only that this is task is yours but you are not alone in it". Kennonomoi, "and how, exactly is that going to work unless the entire fellowship raises them"? Galadriel gave her a sanguine smile. "Oh, hell no".

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, January 30. – morning_

Aragorn groaned as he was woken up by sharp nips at his bare feet and fought back the urge to kick his 'nephew'. Sitting up, he grabbed the cub by the scruff of his neck and looked into mischievous amber orbs. When Aaron had come to camp bearing the two little creatures and a fur cloak with Galadriel in tow he hadn't known what to think. It was a shocking sight even for someone of his long years. Then, in her own fashion Aaron laid out what was going on.

To say the least his sister's description was colorful would be an understatement of vast proportions. But the fellowship adjusted to having two magical cubs in their' lives. And with the help of the elves took care of the two little fur balls as his sister was fond of calling them. Even Boromir didn't throw a fit much to everyone's surprise. Sighing the Dunedain stood to his feet not paying attention at all to the indignant yawls that issued forth with each step.

He glanced over where Aaron still lay asleep and her 'daughter' curled on her stomach. The female was just as troublesome as her male counterpart but while they slept Aragorn found that he could forgive them of nearly anything. Sighing once more the Dunedain retrieved one of the many bottles of 'formula' that the elves had come up with to feed the two bottomless pits that was Kennonomoi's 'children'.

Sitting down next to Kennonomoi, Aragorn cradled the male cub against the curve of his ribcage and absently noted the razor sharp teeth almost puncturing the lid. It seemed that the cubs were going to start eating solids soon. He didn't dare think beyond that seeing as the future was uncharitable as is. Aragorn looked over at his sister, "Aaron wake up", when the dark woman didn't even twitch he tried again, "Kennonomoi". This time his ward's eyes opened and immediately focused on the ball of fluff on her stomach before training on him. Her eyes were tired even though he knew that she had a full nights sleep.

Even with the new arrivals Aaron had resumed her training of Merry and Pippin. That in itself was draining but add to the fact that she was now essentially mother of two? Even with the help of her fellow fellowship members did little to dampen the responsibility of parenthood. And then there was the fact that they had to leave in fifteen days didn't help matters. "What is it brother"? That was another sign of the young woman's agitation. She refused to call him by his name. Instead Aaron opted to call him by a myriad of sniping endearments that he secretly hoped one day she would call him by those endearments sincerely. However Aragorn seriously doubted it.

"You have to feed the other one". Aaron grunted and sat up slowly so not to wake the slumbering beast lying on her stomach. That was another thing that irked Aragorn. Even after having the cubs for five days the she warrior refused to name them. Many of the elves had offered to and so had members of the fellowship but she refused. He had confronted Aaron about it and she had answered him honestly. "It would make it too real", she had said. Aragorn didn't approve but understood nonetheless.

Kennonomoi wasn't used to letting anything get passed the unconscious shield she placed around herself. And by giving her 'children' names would be admitting that she was letting 'someone' in even if those someones were in fact a completely different species not even remotely human. But she would name them eventually and if she didn't he would. Focusing back on his sister Aragorn watched Aaron retrieve a bottle and woke up the female so that she could feed.

He knew better than to tell Kennonomoi that motherhood suited her. After the two terrors were fed and burped they let the cubs play as they cleansed themselves and changed into clothes. As the cubs continued to play, Kennonomoi joined them in their' rough housing. Aragorn watched them a minuscule smile on his face as he sharpened his sword with a piece of flint. The morning went on as one by one the rest of the fellowship woke up. Sam woke up first, and as he started making breakfast Pippin and Merry woke beckoned by the smell of food. Boromir was next and it was he who woke Gimli unable to stand his snores.

Surprisingly Frodo hadn't woken up until after Gimli, not even the enticing aroma of food could get him up. It was the female cub that woke the hobbit up. And she did so in such an embarrassingly clever manner that Kennonomoi couldn't find it within herself to truly rebuke the tiny cub. Besides Frodo didn't seem to mind the tongue bath he was currently receiving. Legolas had yet to return from his trip the other elves. Truthfully she hadn't expected him to listen to her when she told him to stay. But she shrugged it off; the elf's decision was none of her business.

Kennonomoi sat next to her pupils occasionally feeding the male cub a piece of her bacon as she ate. The female had somehow managed to get a hold on Frodo's pant leg and all but dragged the hobbit to the camp fire. "Have you thought of names for them yet Aaron"? Both Boromir and Aragorn noticed his sister's spine stiffening at young Pippin's innocent question. He opened his mouth to stop the acidic retort that was sure to come only to gap when it never came. Instead Aragorn watched as Kennonomoi's eyes softened as she watched her two 'children'.

It was a momentary thing but at least it was there. "The female is Tango and the male is Cash". That had everyone's eyebrows rising to their' hairline. Only Gimli was brave enough to question the name choice. Kennonomoi just shrugged, "I like them and apparently it's better than not naming them at all". That got a universal wince. It seemed that not even five days with the cubs could curb Kennonomoi's ever steel tipped tongue. No one spoke after that. Finished eating the native Philadelphian dragged her pupils off to the training field.

* * *

Much later that day Legolas returned to the fellowship camp in better spirits only to see Aragorn watching over the two silver wolf cubs. It took some fast explaining but the Dunedain managed to get Legolas not to shoot first and ask questions later. The wood elf was a little more wary of the creatures than his friend but Legolas had seen how the two had come about. Gimli had laughed at him for it to which Legolas retorted good naturedly. His trip with the other elves and Gimli's infatuation with the queen of the golden wood eased the tensions between them considerably. "So has Maranwë even named them yet", the elf asked eyeing the two cubs who in turn watched him.

The dwarf laughed nearly chocking on the pipe he was smoking, "Aye laddie and ye wont believe the names the lass have given em' go on Aragorn tell the squirrel what the lass calls them". Aragorn rolled his eyes, "The female is Tango and the male is Cash". Legolas looked at his with a quizzical air as Gimli continued to laugh at the seemingly ridiculous names. That is, until Tango and Cash seemed to take offense and tackled the son of Glóin to the ground. Gimli's pipe went flying. Immediately both the Dunedain and elf prince were on the move.

Aragorn grabbed the two pups by the scruff of their' necks and heaved them both off the sputtering indignant dwarf. Legolas caught his pipe, scrunching up his nose at the stench. The ranger looked upon his 'niece' and 'nephew' in disapproval and was met by wagging tails and wide innocent eyes. Eyes that were far too intelligent to belong to beasts, yet since the two were gifts of the Valar he wouldn't bother to question it. To do so would be folly.

Legolas helped his elf-friend up and handed him his pipe as he watched the interaction between the wolves and Aragorn. The Mirkwood elf was amused more than he'd ever admit. Aragorn had started to rebuke the two cubs. From the way that Tango and Cash winced they were somehow able to understand the ranger. Once he was done scolding them Aragorn put the two cubs down and they backed away tails firmly tucked between their' legs.

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, February 15. – night_

Galadriel daughter Finarfin wife of Celeborn lady of the golden wood had seen many mysteries throughout her existence. But it was an eighteen summer's old girl that baffled her. Even as the fellowship dined among her people Aaron stood apart even amongst them. Dressed in the sole dress that she had packed for this journey and the pelt given to her by the Valar the adopted sister of Estel looked like an exotic dark flower guarded closely by her company. Kennonomoi of the clan Espada called Maranwë Anárion called Aaron was a mystery unto herself.

Harsh yet gentle, crass yet ever wise, fiercely independent, yet open to the council of others, ignorant of the world to which she now belonged yet willing to defend it all the same. And it was for this reason that Galadriel was fascinated by the young second-born. She didn't have to even cast her eyes around the hall to know that many her people felt the same. Others were a bit more hostile because of Aaron's likeness to their' enemies. But none made a move against her, partially because she was under Galadriel's protection and partially because they had heard of the edain's prowess against both elf and orc. It wasn't a surprise that the Valar had taken an interest in the girl for her skills alone.

Yet the elf queen had come to see that it was more than Aaron's sharp tongue and dexterity with a blade that the Valar sought after. It was the wild untamable spirit that strength that could set alight the hearts of men. Aaron could be formable leader if only she took responsibility for more than just herself. 'May haps they ask very politely', her lord husband answered hearing her thought. Galadriel sipped her wine not in the least surprised that she had to bite back the urged to giggle at the very idea that the aggressive woman would willingly do as the Valar ordained.

* * *

From her seat at the table she and the rest of the fellowship occupied Kennonomoi ate little of what was on her plate. The she warrior's time in Lothlorien had done little good for her nerves. And tomorrow she would be leaving, for war, 'well fuck and this was supposed to be a break from the crazy'. Yet it had been anything but, the sudden infatuation of Boromir and Frodo aside Lorien had been one stressful situation after another. The only peace Kennonomoi found in Lorien was her sole orc hunting trip, training Merry and Pippin, and surprisingly raising Tango and Cash.

It didn't help that she knew what was coming. The fellowship would brake and another of their' number would die. Any semblance of peace would be long off and Kennonomoi had no idea what would become of her. 'I could stay here', it was a tempting thought for a scant few seconds but Kennonomoi dropped it as soon as she thought of it. Not only was that particular option not her style. Kennonomoi just didn't like Lorien nor its people who treated the fellowship like the plague and treated her with a distant hatred that she cared for not.

"Are you not hungry Aaron"? Kennonomoi glanced to her left where Frodo sat his big blue eyes trained on her. She knew that she should eat more if only to incite the young ring bearer to do the same but she couldn't force her throat to swallow. "No Frodo I'm not all that hungry but I'll try anyway, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow". Frodo looked surprised and so did Boromir. "You're going with us? What of Tango and Cash", Boromir asked truly worried. War was no place for children of any species.

"The thought of staying has crossed my mind believe me, but you all have to remember that not only are the elves time in middle earth coming to an end but I don't want to stay". Kennonomoi wasn't in the least apologetic at Boromir's horrified look. Though he had gotten over the fact that the would be crown princess of Gondor knew her way around a blade as well as any man but the thought of a 'mother' taking her children on a dangerous mission was unthinkable to him. 'Maybe now he'll finally take a hint and back the fuck off'.

The lord of the west opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Finally after a few moments of stupefied shock Denethor's son finally clicked hi jaw shut. Gripping his goblet filled to the brim with wine Boromir drank deeply of it before excusing himself from the table. Kennonomoi looked at her compatriots for their' reactions. Gimli and her two pupils were too busy eating to notice the confrontation. Sam looked worried as did his master though Frodo also looked sad as well. Legolas and Aragorn stared at her with disapproving eyes.

Surprisingly Kennonomoi felt a twinge of regret when she saw the disappointment in her brother's quick silver eyes. Severely she frowned, 'what the hell is wrong with me, I didn't give a damn before why should I care now"? But Kennonomoi was on the move before she even knew it, following the path the departing lord of the west took. Her brother watched her go with ever watchful eyes smiling at the fact that, for him Aaron would try and put her differences with Boromir aside.

* * *

Kennonomoi found Boromir some time later in one of Lorien's many gardens. He looked deep in thought. The thought of leaving him to it crossed her mind but then Aragorn's kicked puppy impression came to mind. With a sigh she moved forward and into Boromir's line of sight and waited for him to notice her. It didn't take him long. The sandy haired man caught glimpse of her almost immediately and was frozen in his admiration. He hadn't really dared do more than glance Aaron's way until now.

The lady Aaron stood tall and proud as the queens of old under the golden wood, her black and gold dress fitting nicely to her curvy frame. The wolf pelt hung about her shoulder to ward off the still lingering winter chill. Her thick black mane was somehow pulled back and tied at its end by a golden thread. Shorter bangs the escaped the confines of the extremely low pony tail frame her youthful face. Her amber orbs stared back at him searchingly.

"I'm sorry". Boromir blinked, "No you aren't". The brawler shrugged not bothering to lie again seeing as it was useless to do so. "No I am not, yet at least I tried". He let out a bark of incredulous laughter, "tried, nay Lady Aaron you have tried nothing save to drive me to madness". Boromir in his sudden rage stepped into her personal space his face a mixture of lust and fury. Kennonomoi knew better than to retreat, looked the enraged lord dead in the eye.

"Don't blame your shortcomings on me Boromir son of Denethor", she stated, "your feeling are your own". Inwardly Kennonomoi rolled her eyes she couldn't believe that she was talking like the yahoos of middle earth. "I am who I am Boromir; I don't bend or break for anyone". Suddenly he was pushing a stray bang out of her face. Kennonomoi caught his hand her grip steely as her surprised glare. "What about for those who love you", Boromir regarded her searchingly. "No", she let him go and walked away, 'I melt I shatter'.

_Lothlórien, 3019 TA, February 16. - morning._

The Fellowship's leave of Lothlórien was a subdued affair, for they all knew that once out of the Golden Wood, they were walking into danger from which there might be no return. But after they had eaten breakfast with Celeborn and Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood had one final surprise for them. "We have drunk the cup of parting," Galadriel said, clad in her customary white, "And the shadows fall between us. But before you go, I have brought in my ships gifts which the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim now offer you in memory of Lothlórien."

The fellowship stood before Galadriel and her court in a line as if they were soldiers being presented before battle. The gifts were all well made, and the hobbits were delighted with their gifts. Merry and Pippin each received silver and gold belt, while Sam, was given a special box of earth from the orchard of Galadriel and she promised him that it would make his garden bloom like few in Middle Earth. Boromir received a golden belt, but the real gift was the steady counsel that the Lady imparted to him.

'_Mourn not Maranwë's rebuttal for she spoke truly her heart is her own and no man is meant to tame it, yet like the wolves she rears even now her heart can be gentled to those she deems worthy of it". _To Gimli was given an unprecedented honor. When asked what he wished to remember Lorien by, he had finally admitted to wanting nothing save a strand of Galadriel's golden hair. And she, who had refused the same honor to Fëanor, Prince of the Noldor, and Celebrimbor of Eregion, smiled and gave the Dwarf his desire; three strands of long golden hair. It was a high honor indeed from the daughter of Finarfin, but Gimli son of Glóin would not see the other part of his gift until the time came for his friend, Legolas, to sail over Sea.

When she reached Aragorn, she smiled and handed him a beautiful embroidered leather sword sheath, "The blade that is drawn form this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat," she said, looking intently at the man, "yet no greater gift to you that hasn't already been given". Her eyes now were trained on the Evenstar pendant the ranger wore around his neck. _"I would have her go with her kin into the holy isles". _Galadriel merely gave him a sad smile.

The she pulled a velvet pouch out of her white robes and revealed a beautiful brooch. "This stone I gave to Celebrían my daughter, and she to hers before it was recalled, and now it comes to you as a token of hope. In this hour, take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elf stone of the House of Elendil". And she handed him the stone and it flickered as he took it, green light glowing within it. Galadriel moved to stand before her Mirkwood kin.

Stepping forward Legolas was handed a bow of the Galadhrim, stouter and longer than his Mirkwood bow, "May your aim ever be true," she said. Bowing reverently Legolas turned his attention to his newest acquisition admiringly. Now the elf queen's attention turned Frodo. The hobbit was as grim faced as the others yet light shone bright in his eyes. To him Galadriel gave a vial saying, "to light your way when the path is darkest". Confused the ring bearer merely nodded his thanks.

And last but not least Galadriel turned her attention to Kennonomoi. The brawler stared back not paying any heed to Tango and Cash as they squirmed in the satchel slung over her shoulder. She didn't know what to make of Galadriel even now and Kennonomoi knew that she baffled the elleth just as much. "To you give a queenly gift indeed" one of Galadriel's handmaidens stepped forward and handed Kennonomoi a wooden box, "for times of war and peace". Kennonomoi bowed hiding her confusion behind the curtain of her hair. After her gifts were given out, the Lady stepped back, her face serene as Lord Celeborn led them to the boats.

He stopped at the riverbank, where three Elven boats lay moored, "May the grace of the Elves, and all of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth go with you," he said, "And may your fellowship have success where none seems to be found". So the fellowship settled in each of the boats. Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo took up one boat, Boromir took up another boat with the other hobbits, and the last boat was claimed by the remaining fellowship members. And so the fellowship left Lothlorien none save Kennonomoi aware that they were being followed.

_Parth Galen, 3019 TA, February 25_

The fellowship passed Argonath and had reached the relative safety of Parth Galen. All save the less traveled of their' company knew well that the eastern bank was filled with orcs and they had little doubt that they hunted the company. But they had no choice but to stop on the western shore and make camp there, for they could go no further without choosing their path. "We should cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot", the ranger glanced at the opposite shore and then at his sister who was tending to the cubs.

"We approach Mordor from the north", Aragorn continued to plan aloud. Gimli, puffing away on his pipe, just stared at him in derision, "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see"! He was scaring the hobbits and was too busy scolding Aragorn to know it. Aragorn glared at him, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf". Kennonomoi snickered as she prepared for the inevitable battle that would soon commence. The native Philadelphian even put on the beaded collars she made for Tango and Cash on the two little cubs.

Hopefully the two little trouble makers would stay out of sight once the fighting started. 'Too bad Aragorn's little plan isn't going to work'. Kennonomoi didn't even want to think about the man she was all but sentencing to death because she refused to mess with the future anymore than she already had. She just watched as the Dwarf start sputtering and choking on smoke, "Recover my... phfwahh... Recover strength... Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit", he said to Pippin, "Aragorn knows nothing of the strength of a Dwarf"! But as Gimli continued to sputter in indignantly Legolas pulled the ranger aside, "Aragorn, we should leave now. It is not safe here".

The Dunedain knew that his elf friend's senses were keen but he shook his head, "No. Orcs still patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness ere we can depart". Blue eyes bore into grey, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it, Aragorn. Danger comes. If we stay here, nothing good can come of it". The ranger sighed, "We have no choice, Mellon, and we cannot leave without knowing where we are going. The fellowship must decide". Legolas grasped his arm, "Then urge them to hurry. Before there is no fellowship left at all".

* * *

That afternoon the fellowship gathered together to finally choose their' path. Yet it was Pippin happily wolfing down an apple that called attention to the fact that someone was missing, "Where's Frodo"? Everyone looked around Aragorn's eyes instantly falling on the little notch Boromir had claimed for himself, "Where is Boromir"? No one had to say anything before the ranger was on his feet and tearing a path to the forest leaving the fellowship to divide amongst themselves in search of the young hobbit and Boromir.

Boromir did not know what had come over him, one moment he was collecting wood for Sam the next he was following the incessant tugging in the back of his mind. As he moved through the wood, he absent-mindedly picked up pieces of dry wood yet his thoughts were clouded and his purpose unknown. But then Frodo, poor lonely Frodo had wandered across his path. And it was as if he were but a ghost unable to do anything save watch the goings on in growing horror.

"None of us should wander alone." his voice said, "You least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude". His body moved closer to the ring bearer not at all reacting to the nervousness that he could plainly see in those big blue eyes. "You suffer. I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take". Boromir screamed in his own mind, screamed for the brave little ring bearer to flee to not listen to get as far away as he could. But it was for naught as Frodo didn't hear him.

The Ring spoke through him now, and Boromir had never known such shame as he had for being so easily caught. Why hadn't he listened when Elrond spoke his wisdom of the ring and its destruction? Had his father's plight shadowed his common sense so much? "I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." Frodo said cautiously, trying to subtly back away from the man. Boromir cheered the hobbit inwardly at his courage and wisdom and prayed to the Valar he would somehow evade him. But what was about to come could not be stopped by either of them.

"Warning? Against what"? Frodo's eyes widened as the warrior began to advance on him. "We are all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have! Do you not see? It is madness… To destroy the very thing that is our only hope of winning", the falsehoods spilled forth easily despite Boromir's every effort. Frodo shook his head in growing dread, "There is no other way." he replied firmly.

The ring glared angrily at Frodo through Boromir's eyes, "I ask only for the strength to defend my people", he cried, hurling the firewood in his arms to the ground, "If you would but _lend _me the Ring…" Back peddling the ring bearer clutched at his burden, "No"! "Why do you recoil? I am no thief". Boromir flinched in his own mind hearing the desperate if not frenzied tone that the ring had forced upon his vocal cords. "You are not yourself", Frodo cried out.

As if the knowing that the ruse was no longer working the ring forced his body to lunge at the young ring bearer. Insanely he raved, "It could have been mine. It should be mine, give me the ring give it to me"! Frodo struggled desperately, but Boromir was bigger and stronger and a fully trained warrior. Yet he managed to grab the Ring from Boromir's grasping hand and slip it onto his finger, and disappearing used the warrior's confusion to whack him across the face. Boromir staggered back allowing Frodo to make his get away. It wasn't until some time latter that the Gondorian regained his sanity.

* * *

Elsewhere, the rest of the fellowship was being besieged. Kennonomoi easily kept step with Merry and Pippin seeing as she had already hidden Tango and Cash. Legolas had gone after Aragorn leaving Sam at camp hoping that Frodo would return. She had wanted to go with the elf and the dwarf but there was no way she could've kept up with them so she went with her pupils. They hid behind some trees that the Uruk-hai fanned out most likely looking for the rest of the fellowship. Then Merry and Pippin saw Frodo. They beckoned their' fellow hobbit to come hide with them but was stopped by their' teacher.

Her two pupils glared at her in confusion. She sighed, "He's leaving", she whispered. Their' mouths were agape and bright eyes watery with yet to be fallen tears. "What do we do", asked Pippin in anguish. And whether or not it was a decision made out of grief or sheer stupidity Kennonomoi would never know but Merry called out to the orcs. Instantly she hauled Pippin to his feet, "RUN YOU FUCKING MORONS"! They didn't have to be told twice. Frodo slipped by the orcs without notice. As they ran Kennonomoi didn't bother wasting air to yell at her pupils. To do so would mean to give up what little precious air was in her lungs.

And then they were surrounded. Coming to an abrupt halt Kennonomoi unfurled her fans even as she glanced at Merry and Pippin whom were at her back. They were terrified. "Ok guys what is the point of war"? Her question did the trick of snapping the two little hobbits out of their funk. They two unsheathed their daggers. "It is not to die for your country", said Pippin. "It's to make the other bastard die for his", finished Merry. Kennonomoi couldn't be prouder. And then out of nowhere Boromir joined the incoming fray.

* * *

In front of the Seeing Seat, a fierce fight still raged, with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fighting off the many Uruk-hai that swarmed the area. The ranger had let the ring bearer go scant moments before determined to cover the brave little hobbits retreat. He only prayed that the ring bearer would find a safe passage through Mordor. But Aragorn knew that the likelihood of that happening were miniscule at best. All the ranger could do was give Frodo a chance, 'and a good chance he shall have if I have anything to say about it', he thought hacking away at another foe.

Then Gimli and Legolas joined him. And without ceremony both elf and dwarf drew their' favored weapons and engaged the enemy with zealous. Though outnumbered the three friends destroyed many of the foul ones and many more were coming. But then the piercing note of a horn shattered the clash of metal on metal and the singing of Legolas's bow, and the Elf identified it instantly, "Boromir calls for aid", he called out over the din of battle. Slashing at the nearest Uruk-hai, the ranger led the way as the trio raced their way towards the sound of Boromir's horn.

* * *

Boromir's shield arm was wracked with pain from the fierce blows landing on his shield, and reverberating up his arm, making his very bones ache at the force of it. His sword wasn't in much better shape. Beside him the lady Aaron fought with a brand of savagery that rivaled the Uruk-hai they slay. Behind them Merry and Pippin did their' best to guard their' fellows backs. But their' inexperience and the numbers were against them. It was only a matter time before they fell.

His eyes met Aaron's and flicked to the Uruk-hai he was currently trying to put down she nodded, she understood. Kicking an orc in the chest, knocking him back into his fellows, Boromir grabbed hold of Merry and Pippin's jackets and dragged them along with him as he broke through the gap in the orcs and started to run, the guttural invectives of the Uruk-hai reaching their ears as they gave chase. Aaron ran beside him her eyes wild and her breath panting in barely restrained panic.

With the man's back was turned the head Uruk-hai sent to retrieve the ring bearer stepped forward and without hesitation shot the lord of men in the shoulder. Without breaking stride even in sight of her pupils' horror Kennonomoi pulled them along knowing already there wasn't anything they could do. However she could help but glance over her shoulder. And feel an unexpected lump rise in her throat when she saw Boromir forced himself to his feet turning to fight the Uruk-hai converging on him. Only to feel a pain exploding through her shoulder front and back, instantly causing her to black out.

Merry and Pippin didn't stand a chance. The little ones were immediately scooped up and carried even as they tried to fight Uruk-hai off. They watched over their' captors' shoulders as Boromir continued to fight desperately, losing his shield and then another bolt struck him in the chest. Another foul creature picked Kennonomoi up and slung her over his shoulder unheeding of the injury one of his comrades had inflicted upon one of those they were sent to retrieve. Her blades dropped unnoticed from her slack grip. There was no saving Boromir.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this part of the series. Look for Black Sunday soon. And ten points and a chapter name after the reviewer that can figure out where I go the name Tango and Cash from. -Rei


End file.
